Time Slip
by MoonBay11
Summary: Completed. Slash. Harry manages to be transported into the Marauder's era and learns somethings about himself and about the ones he really never knew. 'Best way to discribe it.'
1. Midnight Madness

Disclaimer: I don't (I was about to put eat) own Harry Potter or any other related stuff…boring, normal declaimer…Oh, I also don't own 'The Day After Tomorrow'. I own a copy, but not the rights.

Author Notes: Well, I really don't remember if Sirius actually goes and lives with James, but I think he does, but he will be going at a different time in my story…I really should reread the books…By the by, this is his seventh year coming up and it's the end of summer/early fall.

**Time Slip**

**Chapter One:**

**Midnight Madness**

It was late at night at Grimmauld Place, probably close to midnight, and it was a coming down hard, making the huge empty house echo and shake. It was a really bad storm, one of those kinds that make you wonder if the movie 'The Day After Tomorrow' is really true.

Anyways…a young man was wandering aimlessly around the house, walking in and out of random rooms, really not paying attention to anything. Suddenly, a flash of lighting lights up the window, lighting up the features of the young man. The pale young man was about 17 and had a heart shaped face, messy black hair, and dark eyebrows. He wore on his thin, lean, and muscular-from-Quidditch-playing body a slightly loose white piratey shirt (that was unbuttoned at the top) and tight black leather pants. But his eyes…well, those were beautiful, not that the rest of him wasn't. His eyes were almond shaped, emerald green eyes that looked like they had secrets this world would rather not know. They could be seen behind wire rimmed glasses. On his forehead was a lighting shaped scar marking his dark past.

He was walking down one of the many dark halls, just thinking. He was thinking of how many people have gotten hurt, how many will get hurt, and how many will die before this war is ended. This train of thought lead to a very painful thought that has been haunting him since his fifth year at Hogwarts. He's beloved Godfather…why did he have to come? He could have listened for once and he would have never fallen behind that stupid piece of cloth. The young man frowned. He always wondered how a man with such strength just disappears behind a veil. He survived in Azkaban for twelve years…how could a piece of cloth be his end. Didn't he deserve a better death? A better remembrance other then the lie the world would always remember?

This train of thought just pissed off more and punched the closest wall. How is life fair? He knew life wasn't, but it still was maddening. How is it fair that the man who killed his father and mother and blamed it on his Godfather still be alive? How is it fair that the only true Marauder left will be alone…well, expect for Tonks of course. He's not truly alone, but all his best friends from childhood are dead.

Suddenly, the young man swirled around with wand in hand. When he saw who was behind him, he sighed and lowered his wand. "Hey Remus."

The older man with graying sandy blonde hair and expressive amber eyes looked concernedly at the young man. "Hullo Harry. What are you doing up so late? You need some sleep."

Harry smiled faintly. "I couldn't sleep."

Remus looked exasperated. "You haven't been able to sleep for a couple weeks now. Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

The look Harry gave, Remus could not interpret. They were silent for a few moments, until it was broken by a flash of lighting which was closely followed by a clash of thunder. Remus could see dark marks under Harry's eyes. "It's nothing really…just the normal stuff." was what he replied with.

"This is not normal. Your life has _never _been normal Harry. You should have never had to go through with what has happened to you…most _adults_ wouldn't have been able to handle your life, let alone a child." Remus said quietly.

Harry eyes blazed for a second before they went back to being emotionless. "Remus, it doesn't matter at the moment. It's about midnight…you really should get back to bed. I didn't mean to disturb you." After that was said, he turned around and started walking again.

Remus sighed. "I'm sorry Harry. I do hope you will confide in me some day…I know I'm not Sirius, but I do still love you." Harry stop frozen, but when he turned around, the werewolf had already gone.

Harry shook his head and started walking. He heard a clock strike the first chime for midnight. As the clock struck the fourth chime, he turned down a hall and saw a door at the end that he didn't remember ever seeing before. With each step he took, a chime went off, as he headed towards the door. As he got to the door, the clock struck the tenth chime and as he grab the door handle and turned, the clock stuck the eleventh time. As he opened the door wide and stepped in, on that twelve strike, a blazing bright white light blinded him and he stumbled into oblivion…


	2. Black Times

Disclaimer: You know the drill…don't own Harry Potter or any other related stuff. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, who, without her brilliance, I would never have thought of this story…All praise J.K. Rowling…bows "I am not worthy!"…Totally sorry, I don't know what came over me…please just read and ignore the author's lack of sanity…

**Time Slip**

**Chapter Two:**

**Black Times**

As Harry awoke to darkness he tried to blink away the dots that greet him in his eyelids. He rubbed his head, thinking whatever that brilliant light was, it had given him the worse migraine he had ever had the displeasure of experiencing. And worse yet, he highly doubted he would ever be able to see right again. "Bloody stupid light…evil annoying house…" Harry muttered as he stood up and brushed himself off. He looked up to see that the door was closed. He shrugged and opened the door he didn't remember closing.

As he turned the knob and opened the door, he closed his eyes and groaned to the bright light that was on the other side. "Evil…" he muttered as he walked out of the closet and closed the door. When his eyes adjust to the light, he realized that it was morning time. 'Wow…I must have slept in there the whole night…wonder if they sent out search parties?' He just shook his head and walked down the hall, really not paying attention…again. (He's really making a bad habit out of this, isn't he?)

When he turned one of the corners he tripped over something and landed face down on the rug. He turned his head and glared at whatever tripped him. His eyes went from looking annoyed to looking confused. 'Since when was _that _there?' he thought to himself as he pushed himself off from the rug. Lying in the middle of the floor was a really strange looked stick type thing. As he went over to look at the offending object, his eyes went even wider. 'That looks like a _torture _device…Kreacher must have dragged it out…' Harry sighed and picked it up. 'Stupid house elf…'

He started walking again, carrying the creepy torture device, heading towards his room, so he could get ready for breakfast…or lunch, which ever happened to be happening at the moment. His mouth started to water at the thought of eating Mrs. Weasley's home cooking. He was really hungry for some reason.

He was smiling until he turned down the hall towards his room and heard someone yelling. 'Is that coming from my room?' Harry thought as he walked farther down and realized it wasn't coming from his room…it was coming from Sirius'! Harry's heart speed up with anger and confusion as he ran down the hall to his Godfathers room. He dropped the torture device and grabbed his wand from his pocket. He wondered angrily who would go into Sirius' room and be yelling.

When he got to the door he throw it open, wand at hand, ready to throw a curse at the offender. What he wasn't ready for was a woman with coal black hair screaming her head off and swinging her hands wildly. The woman turned her icy blue glare from the ground to the door. "Who the bloody fuck are you? What the HELL are you doing in MY house!" she screamed as she pulled out her wand and aimed it Harry. He recognized the woman, but he couldn't believe it…that person couldn't be who he thought it was…it was bad enough to have her as freakin' screaming portrait. As she was about to send a curse his way, a figure came running out. The black blur grabbed Harry by his wrist and pulled him fast down the hall.

Harry heard running footsteps from behind him and heard the woman scream, "TRAITOR! GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE BACK HERE WITH HIM!" She sent a curse they're way, but it missed and blew up one of the objects littering the hall. Some of the pictures were muttering as Harry was pulled down the stairs, but he really wasn't paying attention to them. His mind was on the woman up stairs…'It couldn't be her…it couldn't be Mrs. Black…'

The person dragging him pulled towards the door, but when they were about to escape a funny looking creature with huge ears got in the way. The person stopped so suddenly that Harry ran into their back. The funny looking little creature sneered at them. "Stop right there you mudblood traitor…you're mother wants you…"

The person growled. "Move your bloody arse or I will remove it for you Kreacher…" Harry recognized the voice, but didn't have much time to think it over as the boy ahead of him started tugging him again. He pushed Kreacher out of the way, opened the door, and dragged the out.

They kept running until they were at least three blocks away from the house. They stopped and the boy ahead of him bent over, hands of knees, and started to take deep breaths. This gave Harry time to look at him. The young man was about the same age, but slightly taller and slightly tanner. His shoulders looked broader and he looked like he had more muscles, but not huge ones. He was wearing a white t-shirt that was cut off from the bottom and the sleeves and black leather pants. His features looked aristocratic and he had sweat and blood come off his face. Harry's took in the bruised cheeks, the bruise arms, the busted lip, and the nasty cut that was on his forehead and frowned. Harry stepped forward and lightly put his hands on the other mans face. The other man jerked away and glared at Harry with ice blue eyes, so much like the screaming woman.

Harry opened his mouth and to say something but the other man cut him off. "What the bloody hell do you think you were doing Potter?"

Harry's eyes went wide and he said, "Siri-" but the he got cut off again.

"No! I told you that I was fine and that you shouldn't come over Potter!" he growled and pulled at his hair. "God Prongs! Why didn't you listen? You could've listened for once you stupid stag, but NOOO! God damn it! You could've gotten hurt!"

"OH and YOU weren't?" Harry couldn't help but shout back at the man he now knew was his Godfather…just younger. He really didn't know how this happened, except it had to do with last night, the bright light, and his head ache which was getting worse by the minute.

Younger Sirius glared even more, grabbed Harry by the shoulders, and started shaking him. "It doesn't matter about me! I'm used to it, but I was so freakin' scared when I saw you at the door James…" Suddenly, he stopped shaking Harry and stared in his emerald green eyes…not hazel.

He stepped back and said in a quiet voice, "You're not James…"

Authors Notes: Hehe! I am so happy! I just wanted to get to 'You're not James…' part! I know what I am going to write next, but this just makes me happy. What also make me happy are all the people who review to me and say such wonderful things! This is my first non-one-shot story…don't really know what is going on in the middle chapters, but I figure that out on the way, but do know how this is going to end! I love you people who review! I am a freakin' idiot...I put this in the wrong story at first...I am totally sorry...


	3. Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: You know, this is really annoying…writing over and over that you don't own it, even though it's quite obvious. Anyways, don't own it…HP that is.

Authors Notes: I really don't know what Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter's first names are, so basically I gave them names. Karen is Mrs. Potter and Michael is Mr. Potter. I thought of two ways to unfold/end this chapter, but I liked this one better…Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I was so awesome to wake up and find 14 or so reviews for this story! Okay, on to the story!

August 28, 2005

**Time Slip**

**Chapter Three:**

**Truth Be Told**

They both just stared at each other, Sirius more or less just taking in the James imposter, trying to figure something out. Suddenly Sirius' eyes narrowed and he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Who the bloody fuck are you? If you are a deatheater trying to impersonate James, you didn't do a very good job…"

Harry sighed. 'How am I going to explain this…it's not like I can go "Oh, hullo dear Sirius, I am most_ definitely_ not James, though I am his son and Lily's. Yupe, that's right, Lily Evans. Hmm? You didn't know? That's because I am from the future and I am your Godson because that stupid rat Peter killed them and blamed you…then you fall behind a veil and LEAVE ME!" Ya…can't very well say that…'

He sighed again and Sirius laughed hollowly. "What? Don't have an answer deatheater?"

Harry looked at him. "Well, if you're going to kill me, why haven't you done so yet?" Sirius' eyes went wide and his mouth opened but nothing came out. After a moment, Sirius' eyes kind of glazed over and he started to sway. Harry's heart speed up and he put his hand out to steady him, but Sirius pulled away.

"I'm fine…you should be more concerned about yourself."

Harry glared at him. "You're dense…how are you going to kill me if you are practically dead yourself? Please, just let me heal you…"

Sirius glared right back. "Oh, and I am suppose to believe you? You didn't even get James' image right…you aren't the brightest deatheater in the lot, are you? I think Voldemort must just want you dead…"

Harry was debating whether to start hitting his head against the wall or just immobilize Sirius and heal him without having to have to listen to him bicker. Neither of those prevailed. Instead he sighed and said, "Will you just shut up and let me heal you?"

"No."

"Bloody stubborn bastard, aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Really, if I was going to hurt you, don't you think I would've done it by now, seeing as that you _are_ injured?"

They glared at each other, both trying to get the other one to back down. After what seemed like hours, Sirius grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees, trying hard not to puke or cry. Harry rushed over just in time to move Sirius' hair before he puked. When Sirius had finished, he pushed Harry away and stood up on shaky legs. "I don't need your bloody help deatheater."

"Harry."

"What?"

"That's my name, so use it and I am going to help you if you like it or not, so the only thing I have to say is if you don't let me heal you willingly, I will immobilize you and do it that way."

Sirius glared at him for a moment then sighed. "Fine. May as well die from a stranger deatheater then my mother's hands."

"I am _not _going to kill you" Harry said and then muttered "and your mother isn't going to either…"

"What?"

"Nothing just shut up." And for once Sirius did. Harry stared murmuring spells and had healed everything but the nasty cut before Sirius said anything.

"You really don't want me dead, do you?"

"No."

"Are you related to the Potters?"

"You could say that…" And with that said, Harry finished off Sirius' injuries.

Sirius eyed him. "How are you related? You look like you could pass as his brother."

Harry thought quickly. He really couldn't tell the truth, because Sirius would just think him nuts and send him to the Wizards loony ben, even though rubber walls sound like fun, he wasn't about to just give up Sirius again. But, if he said he was a cousin, Sirius would ask James about him and then Sirius or any of them wouldn't trust him…So, it came down to this: Tell the truth or make up one heck of a believable lie…grrr…the truth had to be told…

Harry sighed, frustrated. Sirius looked at him. "What? You can't even explain how you are related to them? You didn't even say if your last name was Potter or not…by the way, which school did you go too? You sound English and you look about my age, so you probably went you Hogwarts, but I've never seen you there before. And I think I would've met a relative the looks so much like James by now…"

Harry gave Sirius a _very _annoyed look. "I am trying to figure out how to explain it…" Sirius gasped and Harry glared. "What?"

"Did Michael cheat on Karen? Are you James half-brother that had to be hid from view, so no one would know? Or are you James evil twin brother that had to be locked away?" Harry looked at him with a really weird expression. When Sirius just gave an innocent look, Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing. "What?" Sirius asked innocently. "It's a very logically answer for your existence."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Yes, a very logical explanation." He replied sarcastically.

Sirius glared at him. "Well then, why don't you inform me of who you really are?" The other boy looked like he was having an inner debate with himself and it was Sirius' turn to sigh. "Harry, I'm a wizard. I will believe almost anything."

"Sirius, the thing I am about to tell you, a wizard wouldn't believe."

"Try me."

Harry sighed. "Fine…but don't say I didn't warn you." Harry took a deep breath then said, "I am…" He paused and looked at Sirius. "I am Harry Potter and I am…" Pause. "I am a distant cousin that really isn't that associated with James."

Sirius looked at him. "And that's bloody it? I thought you were going to have some extravagant story…so, if that is the case, where did you go to school?"

"I was home schooled." he replied quickly.

"Why?"

"My family was paranoid." That part wasn't exactly a lie…The Dursley's were a very paranoid lot.

"Why?"

"Because they were freaked about Voldemort." Which also wasn't a lie. He just left out the fact that they were paranoid about ALL wizards.

"But," Sirius said surprised, "Your family must have been really crazy. Hogwarts and Dumbledore is the safest place in the whole wizarding world."

'Not true…' Harry thought sadly. His sadness must have shown on his face, because Sirius said, "Oi, I'm sorry…I didn't mean anything bad by it…I didn't mean to make you sad…I am stupid sometimes and I say things before I think."

Harry looked up at Sirius and smiled. "It's alright…I think that all the time too."

Sirius sighed then frowned. "You mean you think I am stupid?"

"No, I meant that they were crazy."

"Oh." He smiled and Harry's heart speed up notch or two. "Well, I don't mean to sound paranoid, but I rather have the Potters tell me that you really are who you say you are…though I feel like I can trust you, but feelings can be deceiving sometimes."

Harry gulped but nodded. 'This really is going to turn out interesting…' Harry thought as Sirius grabbed him by the wrist again and dragged him off to meet his father…


	4. Family Ties

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter…I am going to get annoyed with this…also, the t-shirt James is wearing is because of an icon I got, so that is also not all my idea…

Author Notes: I like cliff hangers…I know some people who are going to kill me for it…Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter I will thank everyone by name, but I am being lazy at the moment…

**Time Slip**

**Chapter Four**

**Family Ties**

It took about five minutes to get there. He and Sirius had gone, (well technically Sirius had dragged him), to the back of the alley and Apperated about two blocks away from the Potter's house. As they walked those two blocks, Sirius made sure he had no blood or anything suspicious while Harry worried about meeting his grandparents and father. He didn't even remember his grandparent's names or what they looked liked. No one bothered to tell him or show him a picture. 'Well,' he amended mentally, 'I _do _know their names now…Karen and Michael…because of Sirius.' He looked at his Godfather and smiled. He had thought that he would never see him again, but here he was, young, beautiful, and healthy whistling a snazzy tune.

Harry's smile widened and Sirius smiled back. "Are you ready to go inside?" Harry's smile slipped a bit but he did manage to nod. "Well alright then! Let's hurry up! I think Karen's cooking steak tonight!" Sirius once again grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him up walk towards the house.

The house was an old three story Victorian house that was white with green trim. There was a huge maple tree the front lawn and flower beds near the house. It was very peaceful and homey and Harry was sad that he never got to visit here as a child.

They walked up the huge porch and Sirius knocked on the huge green door. Harry didn't realize that he stopped breathing when he saw the mirror image of him open the door wide and smile. 'Actually,' Harry realized after staring at his younger version father, 'there were some differences.' James was slightly taller, slightly more muscular, and definitely darker. His hair was lighter, probably from being outside a lot, and his nose was pointer. The biggest difference though was their eyes. James' hazel eyes held a spark that Harry's emerald green eyes had lost awhile ago. Also, the lack of scar on James' head, but that was an obvious. James was wearing a black t-shirt that read 'Save a broom, Ride a Chaser' and baggy blue jeans that showed off his bare feet. (I never mentioned this before, but in case you were wondering, both Sirius and Harry are wearing shoes.) (Also, Harry had started breathing again.)

James smiled at Sirius. "Hullo mate. I was wondering when you would get your bloody arse over here." His gaze scanned over Sirius and then over to Harry. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He stared at Harry for a long while, turned back to Sirius, looked at Harry and finally decided that he would keep his gaze on him. "Who are you?" Then he looked at Sirius. "Did you miss me so much that you cloned me? I would've visited you but you don't like us coming over to your house…"

Sirius laughed at James shocked expression. "Yes James, that is what the world needs, another you."

James glared at him then Harry. "Who _are_ you?"

"He's Harry." Sirius answered and then started laughing. James couldn't help but laugh too. Harry glared at them.

"Oi, sorry mate." James said. "But who in their right mind would name their child 'Harry'." Harry had to bite back a smirk. 'Apparently James didn't name him…or he wasn't in the right mind…both sounded about right…' "Well, anyways, who _are_ you?"

"Harry Potter." He answered and James looked at him like he was nuts.

"We wanted you to confirm who his was." Sirius added as he stepped closer to Harry. "Well, are you going to let me and your distant cousin in?"

James' eyes were slightly out of focus, as if he was trying to figure something out, and suddenly they went back to normal. "Sure. Remus and Peter are here and Mum and Da are here too." He smiled and opened the door wider to let them pass.

As they all stepped in and James closed the door, James turned around and headed towards the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and shouted, "Hey Mum! Da! I have someone here that I want you to meet!" Then he turned to the left to an entrance near the stairs and shouted. "Same to you Moony and Wormtail!"

They heard some murmuring and feet descend the stairs and feet coming from the left of them. Harry tried to mentally prepare himself for everyone, but he still was shocked when he saw the couple descend the stairs.

The woman was tall, skinny, curvy, and looked about mid-thirties or so. Her ivory skin and waist length pitch black hair looked beautiful with her dark red dress that went to her knees, but she was wearing black pants underneath. Her hazel eyes looked first at her son, then to Sirius, and then to Harry. They went wide and she stopped on the stairs.

The man, on the other hand, was also tall, skinny, muscular, and looked to be in his late thirties early forties. But he had spiky light brown hair and dark skin, which looked fitting with his plain loose white shirt and blue jeans. He had chocolate brown eyes behind wire rimmed glasses that went _very _widewhen they saw Harry standing at the foot of the stairs.

For some reason, this couple startled him. He was excepting James father, his grandfather, to look identical to him…just older. Harry had pictured that through the ages, all the male Potters looked a lot like him and James with minor differences. He wasn't expecting James to get most of his features from his mother. They were definitely not what he was expecting and apparently it was mutual. Karen and Michael stared at Harry like he was a very interesting piece of art or something.

Then Harry heard feet on the left side of him, so he craned his neck around Sirius to look at Moony and…Wormtail. God, he had forgotten about him…he was so happy to have Sirius back that he hadn't even thought that if he gets a younger Sirius he must get a younger Peter…

His angry gaze swept over Peter. He was short, slightly chubby and pale. His dirty blonde hair was slightly messy and he had pale blue eyes. He was wearing a pale blue shirt, blue jeans, and blue socks. If he hadn't been hating Peter for what he would do, he might have suggested that he was like a cuddle teddy bear cute.

Harry then swept his gaze towards Remus and the anger went away replaced by sadness. Oh no, he wasn't upset by what he looked like. Actually, Remus was quite nice looking. His shoulder length sandy blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail and he had beautiful amber eyes. He was tall and lanky with strong body built and he was slightly pale. He was wearing a maroon hoddie and long tan jeans that covered most of his bare feet. Harry figured the full moon must have not been to long ago, because he had a healing cut on his right cheek. Though, he was upset because someday Remus would be without any of these people, though he was better off without Peter in his opinion.

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts by a gasp. His gaze went back to the stairs, in which his grandmother was slowly descending the stairs, holding a hand over her mouth. "Who _are _you?" his grandfather asked, coming down the stairs with his wife.

He opened his mouth to reply, but James got to it first. "He's Harry Potter dad. He says he is a distant cousin." He could've sworn he heard Michael mutter "I wouldn't doubt it…"

Harry heard someone say 'wow' on his left and looked over there again. Both Remus and Peter were looking at him and James like they were seeing, well double. Suddenly Remus looked at Sirius. "What did you do?" he asked.

Sirius looked indignant. "I didn't do anything."

"For once…" the other three Marauders muttered at once and everyone started laughing, well except for Sirius, who was looking more indignant with each passing laugh.

When everyone was done laughing, the indignant Sirius huffed and said, "Well, now that _everyone _is done laughing at me, may we get on with business."

Michael and Karen had come down all the stairs and Peter and Remus had come into the room. Michael cleared his throat and said, "Yes. Hello Harry...I am Michael Potter and this is my wife Karen Potter. May you tell us who your parents are?"

Before Harry could say anything, Karen interrupted. "He looks so much like James…he just _has _to be related. But I don't remember ever seeing him at _any _of the family reunions."

"Well wife, you are sometimes forgetful."

"Oh, and you remember meeting him?" Karen said, turning on her husband, who also turned to her.

"Umm…well, no, but…"

"OH! So, you just like insulting me, is that it?"

"No, not at all…"

"Humph…." Karen now looked indignant. "Now that my husband has insulted me," she said, turning back to Harry. "You are probably are my sisters son…she doesn't marry, but she was sleeping with one of Michael brothers about seventeen years ago…I wouldn't be surprised if she kept you from us…she not all that right in the head you know…OH! I am sorry! I shouldn't be saying that about your mother!" She looked so flustered and angry at herself that Harry just _had _to laugh. She looked relieved, probably thinking that Harry had forgiven her for saying something like that about his 'mother'.

Everyone was looking at Harry again, waiting for him to confirm or not, when Mr. Potter said, "Oh! Why don't we just look in the Potter Family History book? It should tell us everything about you."

"Yeah! We haven't looked at that in a _long_ time, or at least that section…it will tell us that you really are my nephew! Oh, I always wanted another one!" The perky Mrs. Potter said quite brightly.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, shit, shit…' Harry thought mentally as everyone else in the room agreed. Remus and Peter had come over to stand by them. "Wow…" Peter said again. "He looks a lot like you Prongs…" Harry really wanted to punch him in the face, but he knew that he couldn't…he hadn't done anything wrong…yet…

Remus was looking at Sirius curiously and Sirius was trying to look anywhere but him. Remus' eyes narrowed and he said quietly, so only Sirius was supposed to hear, but so did Harry, "We will talk later…" Sirius just looked innocently at him. Harry figured Remus with his werewolf senses could smell the blood residue on Sirius…you really couldn't get away with much with Remus as a friend.

He sighed as he was dragged down the hall by Sirius and James, who were talking to him, though he wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking of how he wouldn't be in there and they would then think he was a deatheater and send him to Azkaban. Or torture him and give him a truth potion and make him spill his guts. Which might be bad…but at least then they know why he couldn't tell them. Hmm…the truth thing didn't seem too bad…

"We're here!" Karen shouted suddenly, making Harry loose his thoughts. They had entered a huge library/study place. The walls were basically built in bookshelves, which were over following with every book imaginable. Harry was looking around, fascinated by all the books that he didn't notice that Michael had gone deeper into the library and had come back with a huge ancient looking tome in hand. The red velvet covering was cracking and the gold trim was fading slightly, but you still could see the gold lettering that read 'Potter Family History'. He set it down on the huge cedar table that wasn't to far away from the entrance. Sirius grabbed Harry by the wrist and tugged him towards the table, where everyone else was heading. All six people surrounded Mr. Potter and the book. Everyone waited in tensed silence as Michael opened the great tome and started flipping the pages gently, dust flying everywhere.

"Ah ha…I found it…" Michael said softly. He started looking up and down the pictures and names that were all connected by different colors. Everybody was trying to crane their necks to see it. All of them could see but Sirius, so he climbed on the table and sat in front of the book.

Everyone seemed to be looking and Harry had the sudden feeling that he should run, when Sirius shouted, "I FOUND HIM!" Everybody looked to where he was pointing and everything went quiet…the kind of silence that makes you feel like something really, really bad was going to happen.

"That can't be right…" Karen said quietly looking from the book to Harry and back again.

"The book must be wrong…" Michael said just as quietly.

Harry swallowed hard and dared a look at where Sirius was pointing and everyone else's gaze was directed. 'Oh,' Harry thought to himself, 'the book isn't wrong…' For he wasn't where he said he was or where they thought he was supposed to be, he was actually where he belonged…right under James name connected by a blue line saying that he was James son…


	5. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: I once again do not own Harry Potter or any other related junk…I also would like to say this will not be a cliff hanger because I am being blackmailed by my friends and I also have to have this chapter and another by the end of this week or I will not be seeing the light of day for a long time…mean friends…

**Time Slip**

**Chapter Five**

**Who Are You?**

The room was silent as everyone took in or tried to take in what the book was implying. "It's not possible…" Michael said quietly, looking first at his son then at Harry. "This just is _not _possible…"

Karen slowly walked up to Harry and…poked him in the ribs, making him jerk away with a funny sounding noise. "Wow. It's not a hallucination…he's ticklish."

"Well of course he's not a hallucination!" Sirius said indignantly from his seat on the table. Everyone looked at him.

"And you how do you know this?" James asked angrily looking first at him then at Harry.

Sirius smirked. "Because I am all knowing!" Everyone, except Harry, glared at him. He through his hands up in defeat. "Damn…I am _just _kidding! Don't you all give me the death glare all at once…the true reason now. He is not a hallucination because I can touch him. I've been touching him since I first saw him in my house." The temporarily ignored Harry blushed at his statement, but since he was being ignored, it does not matter.

"Then tell me this." Remus said. "How do you know that he isn't a deatheater?"

Sirius seemed to give this a lot of thought. "Well…because he hasn't hurt any of us and if he had wanted to he could've done it when we first met. If anything, he would be an Auror. He knows plenty of magic. And besides, he doesn't give off an evil vibe now does he? Also, if you don't trust that, then look at his arm."

When the room had been quiet for a few minutes, and no one grabbed Harry's arm, Michael finally spoke up, breaking the silence. "That's true Sirius. Besides, the house is charmed to not allow evil in…so Harry could not be wanting to do harm."

"Also, the book never lies." Karen said quite cheerfully. She turned to Harry, smiled, and engulfed him in a hug. "Nice to meet you Harry! I'm your grandmother Karen. You may call me Grandma or Karen if you like!" When Karen pulled back and smiled even more brightly at Harry, he had the sudden urge to cry. No one had ever done that…sadness and happiness washed over him in waves. It must have shone on his face because his grandmother said, "Oh dear! I didn't mean to make you depressed dear…"

Harry smiled at her feeling happiness had won the battle. "No, you didn't make me sad." She looked relieved.

Suddenly a huge shadow fell over Harry. He looked up to see his grandfather standing next to his wife. He smiled and stuck out his hand to Harry. "I'm also happy to meet you Harry. You may call me Michael or Grandpa." Harry took his hand and nodded agreement. Karen looked up at her husband and smiled and he looked down at her and smiled back. There was a growl and everyone in the room turned to see a red faced James. "What's wrong son?" Michael asked concernedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a deadly quiet voice. "What's _wrong_!" he then shouted.

"Oh, shut up Potter." Remus said seriously as he walked up to Harry. He smiled and stuck his hand out. "Hi, I'm Remus Lupin. It's nice to meet you, but if I were you I wouldn't admit to being James' son…he's slightly mental." Harry took his hand shook it.

"Oh and you have room to talk Lupin?" James asked. He turned to Harry. "You didn't _admit _who you were at first!"

"Would you have believed me?" Harry asked quietly. James just glared at him. "I didn't think so…"

James growled again. "That doesn't matter! How _did_ you get here?"

Everybody looked at Harry and when he opened his mouth to explain, Peter spoke up. "Shouldn't Sirius know?" Since everyone turned to look at Sirius, they didn't notice that Harry had given the death glare to Peter.

He, Sirius, smiled. "Of course I know why he was in my house!" After that was said, he crawled on all fours to Harry. He smiled at him, there faces on perfect level with each other, and moved his head closer to Harry's ear. Harry's heart stopped and started up again painfully as Sirius whispered in his ear, "How _did _you get into my house?" Suddenly you heard a deep sigh, a smack, and a yelp from Sirius. He turned his head away from Harry and glared at Remus. "What was that for?"

Remus glared at him. "That was for not asking earlier."  
"You really can't blame me!" Sirius said with a pout, still rubbing his head. "I thought he was James and when I figured out he wasn't, I brought him straight here. So, I had no time to ask him you annoying, pig-headed, royal pain-in-the-arse mongrel…"

Remus raised his eyebrow at him. "I'm the mongrel?"

"Yes…" Sirius said we a glare at him. Remus smirked. Harry had the sudden urge to grab Sirius around the waist and smirk back at Remus. Harry couldn't believe he was feeling that…or why…he must have been blushing, because Sirius turned back to him and smiled. "You look like a flaming tomato darling." Harry's eyes went wide and he blushed even more. Sirius cracked out laughing.

After a while, James sighed. "That's enough Paddy." Sirius glared at him. "I don't care at the moment for you and Remus' lover spats; all I want to know is how my 'son' got here." He said son in a very sarcastic voice.

Remus, Sirius, and Harry glared at him. "Fine." Harry said. "If I could talk without being interrupted, I could explain." All the occupants in the room became quiet and they all looked at Harry. Harry took a deep breath, "I really don't know exactly how I got here." He sighed with the looks some of the occupants, mainly James, were giving him. "Hold up. All I know was that I was walking in Grimmauld Place around midnight in my times, which was 1997, and I was confronted by Remus." Everyone looked startled. "No, nothing bad…I mean we just talked and such and I told him to go back to bed, that I just didn't feel like sleeping. So I started walking again, and I found a hall and a door that I never remember seeing. So as I started walking, the chimes for midnight went off and when I opened the door, the twelve strike happened and a blinding white light knocked me out. And then I wound up here. Well, I mean in Sirius home, this time."

Everyone in the room looked at him like he was not all there in the head. "Well…that is a probable answer." Michael said after a moment. "The Black house is one of the most magically houses in the wizarding world."

"YAY!" Karen squealed and everyone turned there stares at her. "My grandson has come back to visit me! Did we know each other well in the future?"

Harry frowned. "Sadly, no…I never met you. I never met Michael either…"

"Oh…" she said sadly, then perking up again. "But you must have heard of us! James and his wife _must _have told you _tons_ about us!"

Harry felt even sadder. "No…sorry, but I never really knew James or…my mother. And before you even ask, no, I never met Sirius, Remus, or Peter until I was 13."

Everyone looked so shocked. "Where the bloody fuck was I?" Sirius asked angrily.

Harry looked like he was debating with himself again. He sighed. "I don't think I can tell you…and I don't think I can say who my mother is or anything, because I can't screw up the future." 'No matter how much the future is screwed up…' Harry added mentally.

Everyone was once again quiet. They were all letting this sink in. Suddenly a slow smile spread across James face. "Okay, son!" he said cheerfully, and this time he didn't sound the least bit sarcastic. He ran to Harry and hugged him. "It's very nice to meet you son! And since we apparently had no time in the future, I will make it up now! The other Marauders will to, wont 'cha?" James asked, looking at the others while still hugging Harry.

"Hell yes!" Sirius yelled, jumping up. He was still on the table. "I don't know where the bloody hell we all disappeared to, but I sure as hell am making it up now!"

Remus smiled and nodded his agreement and Peter smiled and agreed with a huge nod that made you wonder if he was scrambling his brains. "Now that that is all settled," Karen said. "We can go to the kitchen and have dinner! I expect that all of are spending the night tonight?" Everyone in the room nodded and Sirius jumped off the table and grabbed one of Harry's hands. Suddenly, James smacked him hard on the back of the head.

"OUCH! BLOODY FUCK! WHAT IS IT? IS TODAY ABUSE PADFOOT DAY?" Sirius shouted really loudly into Harry's ear and the rest of the room.

James glared at him, grabbed Harry by the wrist, and dragged him towards him. "That was for 'touching', as you so charmingly put it early, my son. And you are to keep touching my son to a minimum Mr. Padfoot…I don't want your mental cooties to get all over my perfectly sane son."

Sirius glared at him. "I will touch your son as much as I want Mr. Prongs…" After he said that, he looked totally disgusted with himself. "EWWW! NO, NO, NO! I don't mean it like THAT!"

James glared at him and followed the others, while dragging Harry, who were leaving the room and going down the hall. "And this is why I do not want you touching my son Mr. Padfoot." He then huffed, stuck his noise in the air and disappeared down the hall with Harry being dragged behind him and Sirius bringing up the rear muttering about perverted stags who really needed to take residence outside of the gutter...

Authors Notes: I really hope this isn't a big cliffhanger, because I apologize if it is…but, I will now be thanking people now…

Thank you everyone who has reviewed and/or read it! You make me very happy when you write such nice stuff! sniffles Oh, I promised myself I wasn't going to cry…

**Prongsiedoo/Prongs, Moony, jessicamairelynn, VampireCat, ME, A Mad Phoenix, Kara Adar, lulu, where-my-heart-resides, ellieo, siarah, Sir Gawain of Camelot/froggiesrcool, Crush.Pink.Summer, QuidditchGal89, Bookwrm17, Metamorphmagusgirl, AzureStar, Hana, Dakana Warrior,** and** Black Sheep**

Wow 20 people…that is awesome!

Other story people!

**MadamBlack, furvuslupus, cRoZx aNgeL,** **Julie McNamara****, Bweiss, Queen of the Fairys, pretty-hate-machine13, Moony's puppy, **and** Draco Potter-Malfoy69. **


	6. Table Talk and Slumber Fights

Disclaimer: -sighs- I don't own Harry Potter…check out what my other disclaimers said, they will tell you the same thing, just in different words.

Author Notes: A Highlander, if you don't know, is a Scottish dude who lives in the Highlands of Scotland and they are usually big people…really tall and broad…no nasties intended…Oh yeah! Someone asked me if Remus, Sirius, and Harry are gay. Well, one of them is most definitely straight and the other two are bi. I think you could probably guess. Also, this is not one of my favorite chapters, so just bare with it…I just wanted to get to the next one, so this one was just boredom but needed to happen to get to the chapter I really wanted…I hope that makes sense…

**Time Slip**

**Chapter Six**

**Table Talk and Slumber Fights**

The dinning room was huge. Light blue walls were trimmed in gold. Paintings, portraits, and pictures lined the walls making the room seem even homier. When you entered, on the left side was a dresser full of fancy table wear and on the right side was a door leading to the kitchen. On the opposite side of the entered door was a huge fireplace that could fit a tall Highlander standing up and about three of them wide. In the middle of the room was a long dark colored wood table with three seats on the long side and two big seats on the ends.

Harry gazed around the room as he was slightly dragged into the room by his father. Everyone went into the room and sat down at a chair, except for Mr. and Mrs. Potter who went into the kitchen door to get dinner. James and Harry sat down with there backs to the door and Peter, Sirius, and Remus sat down opposite of them. They all seemed to be thinking, probably seeing what they could ask Harry without getting the timeline screwed up, when James turned to Harry and smiled. "So…do you play Quidditch?" Everyone else in the room seemed to groan at James mentioning it and he glared at them. "Oh, shut up! It's a very logically question, since he IS my son."

"I hope he isn't as obsessed as you…" Sirius muttered under his breath.

James looked about ready to kill him, when Harry answered, "I play Seeker."

James' angered expression turned to one of pure bliss. "FUCK YA! My son is a Seeker!"

Harry backed away slightly and debated whether he should tell him that he is…was the captain. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that all of the Marauders were yelling at each other until he heard a voice boom so loud that it silenced the room. Everyone's gaze turned to Mr. Potter, who was coming out of the kitchen with his wife and dinner floating behind them.

"What the BLOODY hell is all this yelling about?" Michael asked as he and Karen set the table.

Sirius glared at James then said, "He wouldn't shut up about bloody Quidditch."

James glared right about. "I seem to remember YOU were just as obsessed until you got kicked off the team…" The room went deadly quiet and James glare disappeared. "Oh Siri…I'm sorry." He seemed genuinely sorry.

Sirius glared then sighed and sat back down. "It's alright…" The room was quiet while the married couple finished setting up the table and sat down at either end of the table.

Karen smiled sweetly, with the dresser behind her, and looked at Harry. "So, apparently you play Quidditch in your time?'

Harry nodded. "I am also the captain."

James eyes lit up and he looked about ready to go on another rant, but Karen interrupted him. "That is positively wonderful! You must be one heck of a good player." Harry shrugged. "So, what do you want to be when you grow up?" she asked as she took some mashed potatoes. (They were eating steak, mash potatoes, corn, green beans, and other such stuff).

"I want to be an Auror." Harry replied.

Everyone was looking at him in interest. "Really?" Michael said. "You know I am an Auror and James here wants to be one too."

"Awesome." He turned to Karen. "What do you do?"

Karen smiled brightly. "I am a Healer."

"Are you a Gryffindor?" Peter asked.

Harry wanted to smack him, but he held his temper. "Yes."

"Are all the teachers the same?" Remus asked seriously.

He had to think about what he was going to say and how much. He decided to say this, "Well, McGonagall, Flitwick, Binns, and Sprout are still there. The DADA teacher has changed each year and the potion teacher is a royal pain in the arse. Oh, Trelawney is a mental teacher who teachers Divination."

"Who is the potion teacher?" Sirius asked between a mouth full of potatoes.

Remus glared at him. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Sirius glared right back and stuck out his tongue, which was still full of food. "Ewww…that's just nasty Padfoot…"

"Ummm…" he wondered if he should say Snape…well Snape WAS the teacher for the first five years. "I really don't know if I could tell any of you…well, maybe Remus, Karen, and Michael…"

James, Sirius and Peter looked at him, very hurtfully. "Oh…you're mean…can't even tell your own Pops."

"It's not like if could be Snivellus." Sirius said with a snicker. When Harry didn't answer, Sirius looked at him in horror. "You can't mean that pathetic prat became a teacher at Hogwarts…Dumbledore must be nuts…"

"Slightly." Was all Harry replied with. "And yes he is…was the potion teacher. He is…was the Head of House for Slytherin's."

"You keep saying 'was'. What happened to him?" Karen asked.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Sirius got his comment in first. "I bet he got kicked off…dumb ass…"

'If only that was true…' Harry thought sadly. 'Maybe I should let them think that…' he looked at everyone, and they were all in a totally different conversation now, eating and laughing. 'Yes…I will let them think that…'

"So," someone said, shaking Harry out of his thoughts. Karen was talking. "We need to go shopping tomorrow to get you some clothes and such. You still have your wand right?" Harry nodded. "So, we have to get you a broom, clothes, robes, books, and anything else we can think of."

Harry nodded and suddenly felt sad. He was happy that he was here, but he was now missing everyone in the future…Ron, Hermione, all the Weasley's, Hedwig, his broom, and other things…but nothing could compete with this. He loved his friends, but…he just needs this.

For the rest of dinner, they just talked and laughed…like a real family…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the Potter couple cleared off the table, they showed him where everything was, then they said their goodnights to the boys and Michael told them to behave as he headed up the stairs.

Karen kissed them all on the forehead in turn and smiled. "Sweet dreams lovelies. Don't go and blow the house up." She headed up the stairs with her husband, who was already half way up. She turned around. "James, will you let him borrow some of your pajamas tonight?" James nodded and Karen nodded back and headed up the stairs.

When the adults were gone, Sirius squealed and jumped up. "YAY! Now we can get the REAL party started!"

Remus sighed as the all headed toward a huge living room. "No drugs, alcohol, or anything remotely disgusting."

Sirius pouted and looked like he was going to comment, but James spoke up. "I agree with him…for once."

Sirius looked shocked and he grabbed his chest and staggered backwards. "Who are you? What have you done with my Prongs!"

James glared at him and hugged Harry around the shoulders. "I have a son now, so I must be a good example to him." Everyone in the room looked at him like he was nuts. "What! It's true! Now that I am a father, I am supposed to be this way!"

"But I am seventeen." Harry said.

James glared at him. "I don't care! You are still my baby boy!" He hugged Harry tighter and then smiled. "I will go get you some PJ's. You three behave with him now…if he is remotely scarred when I come back, your hides will be mine…" he said the last bit with a growl as he headed out the door. Everyone looked at him as he disappeared then turned their gazes to Harry.

"You…you got him behaving!" Peter said, sounding astonished.

Remus patted the astonished Harry on the shoulder. "I've been trying to get him to behave for practically seven years and you waltz in here and get him to be in less then three hours. You are my savior."

When Harry looked at Sirius, he saw that he looked annoyed. Remus glared at Sirius. "Don't be mad at Harry. It's not his fault he is James son."

Sirius huffed and looked even annoyed. Something seem to shatter in Harry's chest when Sirius looked so pissily at him. Sirius looked him in the eyes and he sighed. "Harry babe, I am not annoyed with you. I am annoyed at James. He is becoming more mature in a few hours then I have ever seen him. So, it's not your fault." Sirius hugged Harry and kissed him on the forehead. "I think you got me being more mature too…" he whispered in Harry's ear. He seemed content being hugged by Sirius, but apparently someone else didn't because he heard a mutter and Sirius went flying with a yelp.

Harry watched wide eyed as Sirius got up, whipped his wand out and growl at James, who was glaring at Sirius. "What the bloody fuck was that for!" Sirius roared.

James wrinkled his nose at him. "No need for yelling Mister." James turned to Harry and held out a pile of clothes. "I didn't know what kind of pajamas up liked, so I brought a few. You got first pick." Harry took the pile of clothes. Peter and Remus could be heard snickering in the background.

Sirius growled and stomped up to James. "I said, what the bloody FUCK was that for Potter?"

James glared at him. "Did I not say earlier that you had to keep touching my son to a minimum?"

Sirius glared at James. "And didn't I say that I would touch him as much as I like?" And with that said he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and leaned his chin on his left shoulder.

James looked about ready to do murder. He stepped up closer to them, but that didn't stop Sirius from teasing James. Sirius slowly leaned more on Harry. He gave James an evil look and a smirk and slowly licked Harry's cheek. Harry looked positively shocked and so did James.

"You did _not_ just do that…" James asked in an astonished voice.

Sirius smirked. "I think I just did…" and he bit Harry's neck lightly. There was a roar and James tackled Sirius, some how managing not to take Harry down with them.

The two rolled around on the floor and Harry just looked at them in shock. Remus came up beside him and patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright mate. They both are slightly mental."

Harry turned his gaze away from the two fighting boys and looked into Remus' amber gaze. "But he is my Godfather in the future…I didn't think James would be this possessive or for that matter, at ALL possessive."

Remus sighed and looked at the fighting boys. "His mind is slightly out of whack and takes years to understand it. But I think I can conclude that he is just slightly…" Harry gave him an evil look. "Okay, a lot more then slightly possessive of you because he feels guilty for not being with you in your future. Also, when he dubs something his, no one can really touch it without permission. But, since I am touching you and he seems not to concern, I can also conclude that it is only towards Sirius that this possessiveness of you is too."

"And why is this Oh Wise One?"

Remus glared at him. "You act a lot like him, but I think because…well, James knows Sirius well and apparently there is something going on that is upsetting him."

Harry growled in frustration. "What is it?"

Remus smiled an all knowing smile. "You will probably find out. You may want to go get change and wash your face. I suppose you know about the animgus stuff…" Harry nodded. "Well, then you know that Sirius is a mutt and you know what mutts do." Harry looked more then slightly disgusted. Remus laughed. "Just go."

Harry sighed as he grabbed a pair of red and gold boxers and a loose white t-shirt and went out of the room into the bathroom.

About five minutes later, he came back and everyone else seemed to have gotten changed too. Sirius was wearing black boxer and that was it…his muscular chest was shown to the world. He had a black eye and seemed to be moping on the couch.

James, on the other hand, was wearing long light blue pants with clouds and moving snitches and a white muscle shirt. His lip was busted, his glasses more crooked then usual, and he seemed to be glaring daggers at Remus from his seat in the opposite couch. Remus was wearing a maroon long pants and long shirt and Peter was wearing the same style, just in green.

Remus smiled at Harry as he entered. "I think we are going to bed now, since this two have settled down." Harry nodded and yawned. He suddenly realized how tired he was.

James smiled at Harry, got off the couch, and turned the couch into a queen sized bed. "We can sleep here. They all can find places to sleep."

"You're so kind." Peter said sarcastically as he laid down on the floor onto a bed like thing.

"I know, aren't I?" James said brightly and Sirius gave a snort. He rolled over on his couch and covered up with a blanket.

"If you want to believe that." Remus said with a yawn as he climbed into a comfy looking chair. Harry climbed in next to James.

"'Night." Sirius muttered.

"Good night." Everyone else replied in different ways. Harry smiled as he laid his head down and fell asleep almost instantly…

Author Note: YAY! I AM DONE! By the way, I don't know if I will be getting any new chapters in until like a couple weeks…I am working and I will be too tired or whatever to type, so you might not get anymore between like 1-3 weeks or whatever. Sorry! Also, if you don't know why Sirius got kicked off, I will put it in later but if I forget by the time I am done the story, just tell me and I will say why…


	7. Seriously Hairy Situation

Disclaimer: Read last entries…I should say something exciting though…hmm…how about, I, The Almighty Moonbay11 do not own Harry Potter what so ever, though it might be fun to own him…hehe…-giggles-…chains and whips…-get glares from other fans-…HEY! I never said I wouldn't share…you have to admit that it has crossed your mind before and if it hasn't, there must be something wrong with you…

P.S. The beginning has no purpose…okay, maybe a little…but it is mostly there for my amusement…but I promise the rest has a point!

P.P.S MWHAHAHA!

**Time Slip**

**Chapter Seven**

**Seriously Hairy Situation**

Harry was walking down a long corridor. It seemed to go on forever. It felt like he was suppose to find someone but he didn't know who, so he hurried up, running down the hall. Finally, he saw a light at the end. As he ran faster he heard voices. He got to the end and was greeted by a huge door with weird designs that seemed to shifting and moving in weird movements. He didn't care though…he whipped the door open, stepped through and fell down. Harry seemed to float down, passing weird flashbacks.

Suddenly, he landed on the ground. "Wha'cha doing?" someone asked and Harry looked up unto a very cute looking girl, but that didn't seem right…who was she. It suddenly hit him…that voice…it was Remus wearing, of all things, a school girl uniform…Slytherin one too…

"Why are you wearing THAT?" Harry asked as he took the hand that Remus offered him

Remus pulled him up and smiled. "It's what I was told to wear…he said it makes me look sexy…"

"Who said?" Harry asked. Remus just smirked.

"Shall we go?" he asked Harry and grabbed his wrist and dragged him.

"WHO SAID?" Harry shouted as he was pulled through a field of flowers that smelled vaguely of steak.

Remus sighed. "You know who…"

Harry heart stopped. "No way…"

The man wearing the skirt smirked. "Yes way babe…" Harry glared at him. "Oh, sweet thang, don't be mad at me…I am to bring you to your father."

"Why?"

"Can't you shut up for more then five seconds?"

"No."

Remus sighed again and came to an abrupt halt. "We're here…" Harry looked up to see a huge gold throne. The back board of the throne was so huge that there was a door built into it and out came a figure clad in brilliant orange robe that was covered in vegetable designs. On his head was a huge pea, which was kind of like a helmet and in his hand was an over large carrot. Remus bowed slightly. "All mighty King of Peas and Other Vegetables I have brought your son…"

James nodded and the pea helmet shook. "Thank you dear King of Skirts and Other Womanly Things." Remus nodded to that statement. "Will you please go get the King of Kinky and the King of Boogers?"

Remus nodded again and walked behind the throne. Harry just kind of stared at him and realized that his ass was kind of hott in that skirt…he shook his head and looked up at 'King' James. James smiled. "Nice of you to join me Prince Vegetable."

"My pleasure…" Harry said uncertainly. James smirked. There was a creak and Harry turned to see Remus, who was still in the Slytherin school girl uniform, Peter, who was wearing a yellowish-green robe, and Sirius, who was wearing tight black leather pants, his hair hanging down, big black shiny boots, handcuffs on holders on his waist, black tattoos around his upper arm and a long, black whip in his hands. Harry stared at Sirius and almost started to drool.

Sirius smiled most sexily at him. "Is this your sacrfic…I mean son?" Harry looked at horror at Sirius.

James laughed evilly and nodded his head which fell off and rolled to in front of Harry. The head just kept on laughing, even as mashed potatoes came spurting from James neck. "Yes, my SACRFICE has joined us!"

Harry started to back away. Peter started heading towards him but that wasn't what made his heart stop for the second time…what made his heart stop was to see the sexily dressed Remus strut up to the even hotter dressed Sirius and they started to go at it. "Time to go Poppet…" Peter said evilly as he made a grab for Harry.

"NOOOOOO!" Harry shouted as he backed up more, to get away from the laughing head of James, the preceding Peter, and the hott make out session between Remus and Sirius that broke his heart…

---------------------------------------

…Harry woke up with a start. His heart was pounding as he looked around trying to focus on the room that wasn't that familiar. He turned his head and even though he didn't have his glasses on, he could see someone who looked very much like him sleeping like an angel next to him.

Suddenly it all came back to him. Where he was, who he was with…he took deep breathes to calm his heart. When he calmed down enough, he grabbed his glasses and looked around. Peter was still sleeping in a lump on the floor; Remus was still sleeping on the chair, his head leaning to one side and his longish hair spilling over the side of the piece of furniture; and Sirius, who was still sleeping in a lump under the covers of a quilt on the couch. Harry looked back down at his father, who looked slightly childish when he was sleeping like that. Harry shook his head and looked at the clock. It read 7:00A.M.

'I won't wake them up.' Harry thought silently as he stood up and started to sneak out of the room. He stopped suddenly when he heard James mutter. He turned around and listened to James.

"Oh Lily…yes…hmmm…nice…" he was muttering, rolling onto his side. Harry looked thoroughly disgusted and practically ran from the room to get away from the fantasying James. 'Eww…I know they had to do _that _to have me, but that doesn't mean I want to hear James _dreaming _about it.' Harry was so thoroughly disgusted that he didn't look at his surroundings until he got to the bathroom door and he really didn't pay attention then either until he went to open the door and heard singing.

He stopped with his hand resting on the door handle and his heart pounding. 'Damn,' he thought, 'I really need to pay attention…I almost walked in on someone…' Harry was going to go when he just caught a word of the song the person was singing and realized whoever was singing had a soft, deep baritone voice that probably could lull a fierce dragon into peacefulness. He leaned his head against the door and listen. His eyes started to close. He wasn't even paying attention to the words anymore…the voice was to beautiful…the way it raised to high peaks, then crashed into soft deep crevices as if it were a wave rising and falling to the winds demands.

The voice didn't even stop when the water was turned off. It just kept on going, like nothing could ever stop it…

Harry didn't know how long he was there, leaning against the door just listen to the sad love song, but he did realized that it must have been a long time because he was startled when a voice asked, "What are you doing Harry?"

Harry jumped away from the door as if it had burned him. He turned his startled gaze to the concerned gaze of one Remus Lupin. His eyes widened and his face started to turn slightly pink. 'NO!' Harry demanded silently. 'NO MORE BLUSHING!' It must have worked; because his cheeks had stopped burning…rather it was the back of his neck. 'Better…' he thought happily. He smiled at Remus and was going to reply when the door opened wide and there stood none other then Sirius Black…in a towel…around his waist…slightly low…

Harry gulped at the sight but he refused to blush. Sirius looked at Harry and Remus and his faced looked slightly confused. He then smiled. "So, is this a party? Why wasn't I invited?"

Remus sighed. "No, it's not a party. I just walked here and Harry was leaning on the door."

Sirius looked startled and looked at Harry. His wish to not blush any more wasn't being heeded anymore. His cheeks started to flush and Sirius' startled face turned to one of concern. He put the back of his hand to Harry's forehead. "Are you alright? Do you feel sick?"

Sirius looked so concerned that Harry felt guilty for making him worry. Harry shook his hand. "No, I'm fine."

"Then why were you leaning on the door?" he asked curiously.

Harry was mentally smacking himself. 'Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Now you are going to have to admit that you were getting off on listening to your Godfathers voice.' 'Was NOT!' Harry argued mentally back. 'Was TOO!' 'WAS NOT!' Harry swallowed and opened his mouth to reply, but Remus got to it first.

"He was probably trying not to laugh at your singing."

Sirius gasped and stepped back. "My singing can't kill anyone!"

"I never said that."

"…" Sirius was speechless.

"I thought it was beautiful!" Harry said suddenly, trying to defend his Godfather. Remus and Sirius looked at him. Harry clamped his mouth shut fast and once again was mentally scolding himself for getting himself into a predicament.

Harry looked at Sirius and saw that he was smiling brilliantly. "SEE! He thought I sing good!"

"Well."

"Excuse me?"

"You mean 'well' not 'good'. You sing _well_. You never sing _good_." Remus replied with a sigh. "You're grammar sucks."

Sirius huffed. "I couldn't give a rat's ass about my grammar! I am just happy that SOMEONE likes my singing!" He then hugged Harry, which wasn't good seeing as Sirius was still slightly wet and wearing a towel that seemed to be coming untied.

Since Sirius was giving Harry a bone crushing hug, they didn't notice that someone else had come into the room, who very much did NOT like the scenario. There was a growl and someone said from the shadows, "Get your nasty mitts off my son."

Sirius and Harry jumped away from each other and looked to see a murderous James and Remus who seemed if he was trying hard not to laugh, which wasn't working so well since his face started to turn purple. "They are NOT nasty! I just took a shower!" Sirius shouted and Harry looked up to him. Harry eyes narrowed slightly when he saw that his cheeks were slightly redder then usually. 'Must be the heat from the bath…' Harry thought.

James growled some more and stalked up towards Sirius and glared up at him, since Sirius was slightly taller. Sirius glared down. They both looked about ready to kill each other when Remus interrupted, "I think you guys really shouldn't kill each other in front of Harry…it might ruin his trip here if the people he came to see murder each other off." Sirius and James turned their glares from each other to Harry, but they weren't glaring anymore…they looked sadly at him.

"Oi, sorry son…I guess I shouldn't be killing him off…"

Sirius shoulders seem to sag. "Yeah…I'm sorry too…I guess I shouldn't kill off half your gene pole…"

Harry smiled at them both. "It's alright…all I really want is a shower."

Three of the Marauders smiled at him. "I can get changed and you are more then welcomed to take it." Sirius said as he walked back into the bathroom and came back with his PJ's. "I'll just go to my room and get changed."

He started down the hall before Harry realized what he said. "You have your own bedroom?"

Sirius turned around and smiled at him. "Yeah. We all have our own bedrooms." And with that said, he walked down a corner and disappeared. Harry sighed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Remus and James turned to look at each other. Remus smirked at James. He opened his mouth to say something, but James cut him off. "I know, I know. You don't have to say it."

Remus snickered. "Oh, but I must ask. Don't we all have our own bathrooms too?"

James growled as he headed down the hall to his room. "Yes…bloody mutt…"

Remus could still be heard laughingas James disappeared into his room. A sleepy Peter came up behind Remus. "What's so funny? What did I miss?"

Remus just smiled and patted Peter on the head. "You didn't miss much…just a seriously hairy situation."


	8. Discussions

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, easy as that.

**Author Notes: **Okay, if you don't read this, it's your own fault, but I hope you read the **6**th chapter Author Notes because it read…**Someone asked me if Remus, Sirius, and Harry are gay. Well, one of them is most definitely straight and the other two are bi**. So basically, two of them will turn out mostly gay and everyone else is straight and if you don't like this please don't continue reading. Also, please forgive me for the last chapter, I must have eaten something that made me go temporarily insane, so do NOT take any heed to Harry's dream…And my summary thing says the main characters are Harry/Sirius, so I think that is obvious which two are going to be gay…it just will take awhile for them to realized it though…dunces…

P.S. I get side tracked…I am sorry…

P.P.S. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided this was a good ending to the chapter and that you people have been patient enough…

**Time Slip**

**Chapter Eight**

**Discussions**

After Harry had finished showering, he got changed back into his PJ's since he didn't have any other clothes to change into. He didn't know where his clothes he wore here were and he didn't practically feel like stealing any of the Marauder's clothing, because that would most definitely be weird in a sense, digging through there things and finding things he probably didn't want to find. He was already plenty scarred from being here for a short while. He wondered how he would survive the rest of the visit without going insane. Harry shrugged as he walked out the bathroom and walked back to the living where they slept that night. No one was there. Harry looked around and decided that since they were not here, that he would go look else where, like the kitchen…and while he was there he could get breakfast.

When Harry was outside the kitchen door, he heard voices talking. He leaned in close so he could make out the words.

"Hey Prongs?"

"Yeah Padfoot?"

"Where'd you're parents get off to?"

There was movement. "Don't know. I don't think they had work…" There was a pause. "Where's Harry?"

A brief silence. "Don't look at me like that Potter! I didn't do anything to him!"

"Sure didn't look like it…"

"For God sake Prongs! I just hugged him!"

"With only a towel on…"

"Stay out of this Lupin!"

"I really did miss something, didn't I Moony?"

"Really, it's nothing Wormtail."

Harry decided that he would go in now, so they would stop discussing him. He took a deep breath and put a smile on as he opened the door. "Hey guys." Harry said and all discussion stopped and everyone eyes went to him. This is what he saw…James was standing at the stove, cooking pancakes, eggs, and bacon and wearing a pink frilly apron. Remus was standing next to him, getting plates and what not. Peter was setting the table and Sirius was sitting at the table, eating batter out of a bowl. They all where wearing day clothes like t-shirts that had random sayings and jeans that were baggy.

James smiled at him. "Hey Harry, we were just wondering where you disappeared too." He looked over his son. "OH! I didn't give you any clothes, did I?"

"I don't want any clothes if I have to wear an apron like you." Harry couldn't help but reply with a snicker. Everyone else started to laugh too.

James looked indigent and stuck his nose in the air. "This just happens to be the only apron I could find and I didn't want to get my lovely clothes dirty." Harry just raised his eyebrow and walked into the room and sat down at the table. James sighed. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I get you some clothes." He looked down at his cooking. "Well…umm…will someone please go get my son some clothes?"

"Why? Don't trust us cooking?" Peter asked as he sat down.

James shook his head. "No I don't. The last time I left you three to cook, I came back to having no food and a kitchen covering in gunk. I rarely ever see my parents that mad. So I'm sorry if I don't trust you with cooking." He paused and looked around at all his friends. "So, is someone going to get him some clothes?"

"I'll get it." Sirius said as he set the bowl down and started to get up.

James looked at him and turned to Remus, who was now leaning against the counter. "Will you go get some clothes Moony?"

Sirius gasped. "Hey Potter, didn't I say I'll go get him some clothes? What, don't you trust your best friend to pick out some nice clothes?"

James glared at him. "I don't trust you to pick out 'decent' clothes for my son, you perverted mutt." He turned back to his cooking and flipped the pancake he was cooking.

"I'm not going to dress your son in drag!" Sirius said.

"But you've dressed in it before." Peter pointed out and had to duck to keep from getting hit by Sirius.

"I was BORED!" Sirius said with the last word a shout.

Harry had listened to this all in interest. They were quite amusing in there own way. He looked at his father and he was going to say something but he realized he didn't know what to call him. He could call him dad, but that would be weird since they are the same age. So the best bet would be James, he supposed. "James?"

James looked at him. "Yes Harry?"

"You do know that you made Sirius my Godfather."

James didn't look too shocked, nor did the others. "Yeah, I probably did, but I must have been drunk when I said it."

"I liked him as my Godfather."

Everyone looked at him. "Yeah, Sirius is an okay guy…when you get to know him." James said while turning back to cook.

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'liked'?"

Harry swallowed. 'Damn.' That was all he could think of.

"He probably found out about the real you." Remus said with a smirk. (He hadn't left the room to go get clothes, if you didn't notice.)

Sirius glared and did a dramatic sigh. "Is it pick on Padfoot day!"

Remus stood up and started to walk out of the room, but before he left he replied, "Well that must be an everyday holiday, since we do it constantly."

Sirius glared at the door and then glared at the people in the room who were all laughing. "Bloody jerks, the whole lot of you."

"Yes, we know we are. Now help me with setting up the table." James said as he turned off the stove and took off his apron.

As Peter and Sirius got up to help James, Harry realized that Remus had just changed the subject without anyone really knowing. Remus was good…and he was thankful for that.

About five minutes later, the table was all set up and Remus came back with a pile of clothes. He smiled as he handed Harry the clothes. Harry shuddered as he was sadly reminded of his nightmare. Apparently the others noticed the shutter, because Sirius took the liberty to comment, "At least I never scared him."

Remus glared at him. "'Yet' is the word that is missing out of that sentence you mutt."

"Well, you're a flea bag."

"Mongrel…"

"Ass hole."

"Jack ass."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"That's son of a bitch to you, thank you very much!" Sirius said with a shout as he jumped up to and glared at Remus. They were now really close together.

James and Peter laughed. "Yet another lovers quarrel." Peter said with a giggle and James nodded in agreement.

Harry glared at all of them and stood up. "Thanks. I am going to go get changed." And with that said, he walked out of the room.

As Harry walked towards the bathroom and locked himself in it, he realized he was being a royal prick. He shouldn't be getting mad at them for laughing at something that was actually quite funny. He sighed as he pulled off his pj shirt and slipped on a slightly loose black t-shirt that read, ironically, 'I didn't do it'. 'Of course the Marauders would have a shirt like this…' he thought to himself as he pulled off his pj bottoms. It was then that he realized that he didn't have another pair of underwear. He then saw that there was a pair of boxers that was red and gold striped. He looked at them and really didn't trust it. Harry knew the Marauders wouldn't be mean to him, but he was a teenage boy himself so he cast extra strength cleaning charms at it. When he was sure that it was perfectly clean, he slipped them on and then pulled on baggy army pants that he belted at the top with an army green belt. He looked at himself in the full length mirror in the bathroom and his reflection winked back at him. Harry decided that that was a good sign and opened the door to step out into the hall and head back down to the other four boys.

When Harry entered the kitchen he saw that all the Marauders were sitting around the table but nothing had been eaten. He saw the Peter and Remus were trying not to laugh, that Sirius was looking at the food longingly and James was keeping him at wand point. He looked at them curiously and asked, "Why are you keeping him at wand point?"

Everyone looked at him and Sirius practically radiated happiness when he saw Harry. He looked like he was going to jump up and kiss Harry and that is exactly what he did. He jumped up, hugged Harry tight and kissed him all over the face, while saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

Harry looked shocked but everyone else laughed, even James before he realized he didn't like Sirius touching his son. James glared at him, stood up, grabbed the syrup bottle, and squirted it all over Sirius' back and in his hair. He then grabbed some eggs and chucked them when Sirius turned around to at glared at him. Harry looked at Sirius back all covered in syrup as Sirius glared at James eggs all over his front. "Why did you waste perfectly good food?" Sirius said with a growl as he looked sadly at the eggs all over him. "Now I also am going to have to shower again."

James huffed and sat down. "Well, you sink and you had your grimy hands all over my son."

"That is still no excuse to waste food." He said with a mutter as sat down.

Harry looked at them weird and sat down. Then he looked at Sirius curiously and asked, "You aren't going to bathe now? Wont that stuff stick if you don't go bathe now?"

Sirius replied as he started to pile his plate high with food, "Probably, but I really don't care."

Before Harry could ask why, Remus answered, "He thinks with his stomach more then his head." Sirius stuck his tongue out at him, which was covered in food. "Very mature Padfoot. You must be wanted for you manners." With this comment, Sirius made a very rude hand gesture. "My point proven."

Sirius chose just to ignore him and since everyone else was hungry, they all dig in. There was minor talking, but mostly everyone was into eating. When everyone was basically done and they were clearing the table, they heard a pop and two figures entered the kitchen.

Everyone looked at the door and Sirius said, "Hi Papa Potter and Mama Potter. Where'd you disappear too?"

Mrs. and Mr. Potter smiled at the crew. "Hullo." Karen said as she sat down at the table.

When that was all she said, Michael took over. "We went to Dumbledore's." He said as he sat down next to his wife.

All the teenage boys stared at them. "Really?" Peter said. "What for?"

"Well, I'd think that was pretty obvious." Karen replied.

It seemed to dawn on most of the boys faces. Apparently only two, Remus and Harry, figured why they went. "I guess we had to tell him sooner or later." James said as he dried some of the dishes.

Everyone started discussing Dumbledore as Harry went into his own thoughts. He didn't know if was going to be able to see Dumbledore…after all, he saw him die and his funeral…it was going to be hard seeing him alive and not being able to tell him what will happen…he could save everyone here, right now if he just told them, but he knew better. He could screw up the future, no matter how much he wanted too…his heart practically shattered again…he seriously could save everyone. He looked at everyone with sad eyes and saw how happy they were…he looked at Peter…he could just tell…he shook his head. No…he couldn't…

He tuned back into the conversation right when Karen was saying, "Well, we need to find Harry O.W.L's."

"How?" Sirius asked.

"We just put his memory of his O.W.L's in a Pensieve." She replied cheerfully.

Harry raised his eyebrows at them. "Wouldn't believe me if I told you?"

Karen looked shocked at him. "Oh no! I would believe you! Darling, don't think that!" She seemed really upset and Harry felt bad.

"I was kidding…don't get upset." Harry said.

Karen sighed. "Okay…well, we have to go shopping today for you clothes and robes and what not, so while we're there we'll get the basics for you and the other such stuff for James."

"Well, I have to go home and get my money." Remus said as he stood up.

Peter stood up and said, "Me too."

Sirius sighed. "I have money with me, so I don't have to go home at the moment."

"You should move in with me." James said as he looked at Sirius.

"Really?" He asked curiously.

Karen laughed. "You practically live here anyways. And besides, your family isn't the nicest people in the world."

Sirius seemed to think about this and glanced at Harry for the briefest moment. "I guess…if I'm not going to be a burden…"

"Of course not!" said Michael.

Sirius smiled radiantly. "Okay then! I just have to go home and get all my stuff sometime."

"So it's settled!" Karen said with a giggle. She stood up. "Me and Michael have to get changed, so we will met Remus and Peter at Diagon Alley." Remus and Peter nodded and they headed towards the dining you so they could use the fireplace. "James and Harry can wait a bit and Sirius, you can go get your stuff if you want." Sirius nodded and headed towards the dinning room too. Karen smiled at Harry and James and grabbed her husband's hand. "Come along dearest! We _must _go and get changed so we can go! We'll be back down in a moment! You two may wait in the dinning room." With that said, she disappeared with her husband in tow.

James and Harry looked at each other with identically expression of disturbness. "Well, I think I'm scarred." James said as he headed towards the dinning room. Harry followed but looked over his shoulder at the unclean dishes.

"Are we supposed to clean them?" Harry asked.

James looked over his shoulder as he opened the door that lead to the dinning room. "No. Mum and Dad can clean them when we get home."

Harry shrugged and closed the door behind them. They both sat down and looked at each other. Suddenly Harry started to giggle. James looked at him curiously. "What's so funny?"

Harry coughed and tried to breathe. "I just remembered something…"

"What?"

"Sirius never took a shower…" and he burst out into uncontrolled laughter.

James' eyes went wide and he started laughing uncontrollable too. "Oh my God…" Tears of laughter started rolling down both their faces.

After awhile they calmed down enough to actually speak normally. James looked seriously at Harry and that made him wonder what was wrong. He soon found out. "So, how did you find Sirius when you first met him?"

Harry swallowed. "I found him in his room…with his mum beating him…I heard the yelling…"

James features became angered. "Stupid git…told him to come live with us…though we finally…" he looked at Harry. "No, you finally convinced him to stay here…"

He looked shocked. "Me? How?"

James shrugged. "Don't ask me. Ask him." Harry growled. "What?" James asked surprised.

"You sound a lot like Remus…"

"Really? Never heard that before…"

Harry glared. "Yeah…you both said I have to ask him about whatever we are talking about."

James smiled evilly. "Yes you do, though I might just have to hurt him…"

"Why?"

"No reason…"

"Arse…"

"I know…HEY! I am your father! You are not aloud to call me such things."

It was now Harry's turn to shrug. "You are my age…I can say what I want."

James glared at him and was about to reply when the Potter's showed up. "Time to go!" Karen said cheerfully. She then saw the dark expression on her sons face and the smug one on her grandson. "Okay, we missed something Michael."

"I know…we can ask them later." Michael replied as he headed towards the fireplace and grabbed a pile of green ash. "We have to go." And with that said, he through the stuff into the fireplace and shouted, "Diagon Alley." He stepped into the green flames and disappeared.

Karen smiled at the boys. "Coming?" And then she repeated what her husband did.

James looked at Harry. "See you there? Or would you like to go first?"

"I'll go after…" James shrugged and disappeared.

Harry went to grab a handful and remembered something so suddenly that he dropped the Floo Powder on the floor. "Sirius…" How could he have forgotten that Sirius was supposed to drop off his stuff? From that house…It was then that Harry decided he was going to wait till Sirius got back and if he didn't show up in half an hour…well then he was just going to go find him.

It had been about twenty minutes and Harry was getting really nervous. When he saw a bright light show up in the fireplace, his heart soared and then crashed when saw that it wasn't Sirius at all, but James…a very worried looking James. James glared at him. "Why the bloody fuck didn't you come through!" he yelled.

Harry was shocked. He didn't think he would get that pissed…"I was waiting-" But before he could finish there was another bright green light and a very beaten figure walked out.

He looked at James and Harry who were both wearing identical expression of shock. "Hey guys!" Sirius said cheerfully, as he stepped out while dragging a very big trunk.

"Bloody hell…" James muttered under his breath while Harry jumped up from his chair and sprinted to Sirius.

"Oh no…" Harry said sadly as he put his hand to Sirius bruised cheek…he was worse then before…if only he went with him…he could've protected him from the stupid family of his…

Sirius winced at the touch but continued smiling. "It's nothing, really. I've had worse. Besides this is the last time I will have to go to that house." He looked into Harry's eyes. "Hell no! Don't you DARE blame yourself Harry! You didn't do anything! You probably would've gotten hurt."

"No…" Harry replied quietly as he lightly touched Sirius busted lip and then his broken noise with his fingers. "I would've been able to help you."

Sirius opened his mouth to reply when he heard a cough. They both looked up to see James looking at them strangely. "Well, I think I will bring your trunk to your room Sirius. Do you need a Healer? Or could I possibly go and kill that bloody mother of yours?"

Sirius laughed. "No, I don't need a Healer. Harry healed me before and you could kill my mother, but I don't want you to go to Azkaban and never have Harry. And it's very much appreciated that you will bring my trunk to my room."

James nodded and walked towards them. He put his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "I'm really sorry mate…" He looked at Harry and backed to Sirius. "Be back in a few moments…Harry do your best to fix up this mutt…we would miss his immature ways." James then grabbed the trunk and dragged it out the door.

The two remaining people watched him leave. After a few moments, Sirius turned his face to smile at Harry's. "So, are you going to heal me?"

Some unreadable expression crossed Harry's face. "Yes." He replied and took out his wand. He started muttering healing spells on the worst stuff. "You should probably get some potions for some of these injuries."

Sirius looked at him curiously. "How do you know so much about healing?" Once again a dark expression crossed Harry's features and a pang went through his heart. Sirius didn't want to see those types of expressions cross Harry's lovely face…it made him sad to see them…

Harry smiled at him. "I just pick them up on the way…I've been told I'd make a good Healer…" When Harry said this, he was practically done.

Sirius looked at him sadly and lifted the shorter mans chin to look into his eyes. "You probably have more unseen wounds then I do…" he said quietly and sadly. Harry's eyes went wide. "I bet you had it worse then me…I really wish that I could've save you from all the stuff that makes you sad…I wished I didn't disappear and leave you…I'm so sorry for what is to come…I wish I could help…God, do I feel guilty…and it hasn't even happened yet…" His face was getting closer. He wrapped his arms around Harry and set his chin on top of his head. "I'm sorry Harry…"

Harry burrowed his face in Sirius chest and wrapped his arms around him. 'It's not you fault…' Harry thought to himself as he tried not to cry. 'It was never really your fault…'

"I will protect you Harry." Sirius whispered. Harry looked up into Sirius' eyes and realized how kind Sirius was and how his eyes had that spark that wasn't there in the future.

Sirius head got closer. Harry's heart sped up and his mouth parted slightly. 'Is he going to kiss me?' he wondered. As Sirius face was an inch away, Harry's eyes started to close.

Suddenly…he heard a cough. His eyes went wide and he spun around to see his father leaning against the doorframe. Sirius let go and smiled at James. "Hey…I was wondering what was taking you so long…"

"And I was wondering how holding him so close had to do with healing…" James replied as he walked over. "Though he did heal you up pretty good…even cleaned the blood off you…" James smiled at Harry. "Was he doing anything improper to you? You can tell me and I will hex him to the world." Harry shook his head, to stun to say anything. "Well, then…" James said, "We better get going. Harry, you first…"

Harry looked at him suspiciously. "You aren't going to hex him when I go, are you? I didn't just heal him to have you injure him again…"

James laughed. "No, I won't…I just want you to go first so I know you go."

Harry's eyes narrowed and then he nodded. "Okay…" And with that said, he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and disappeared into a swirling green light…


	9. Green Eyes

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

**Time Slip**

**Chapter Nine**

**Green Eyes**

Harry landed with a thump on the floor of the Leaky Cauldron. He looked around. It hadn't changed any. It was still dark and creepyish looking. He got up and walked away from the fireplace just in time for James to fall through. He got up, brushed himself off, walked over to Harry, and looked around. "They must be waiting for us in the Alley." Then a moment later, Sirius fell through. He smiled and also got up to walk towards them.

"Let's go!" he said cheerfully to Harry and James. Harry was amazed that he could still be happy after what happened, though he thought he would be happy too if he never had to go back to that house. As they were walking out to Diagon Alley, people stared at them, following them out with their eyes. They all seemed to shudder. "That place is more then slightly creepy." Sirius said what they all were thinking.

Harry looked at him. He really didn't understand. He also really didn't understand what he didn't understand…that really didn't make that much sense, but…he didn't know what made his heart race when he thought Sirius was going to kiss him…he didn't even know if he _was _going to kiss him. He didn't even know if he liked guys, especially his Godfather…he didn't think he ever really felt like this around his Sirius…the future Sirius…when he was alive…or did he? He didn't quite remember…he was so upset when he died, he really only remember he got depressed when he thought about him, though sometimes he would be struck by a happy thought about him and would laugh and get the oddest looks from people, then he would get depressed again…

He was shocked out of his thoughts by Sirius poking him in the side. "You might get kidnapped if you don't pay attention…" he whispered in his ear. "You really do have a habit of spacing out, don't you?"

"Only around you." Harry snapped back without thinking. His eyes went wide when he realized what he said, but Sirius only laughed.

"He does that to a lot of people." James commented as he tapped the bricks that led to Diagon Alley. "Most people tune him out…he sometimes starts to babble."

Sirius glared at James and Harry snickered. "Oh, you think that's funny? Wait till you have to listen to your father go on and on and on about Quidditch."

James glared at him. "Just shut up Black. You go on and on and on about other things." They all stepped through the archway since the bricks separated to let them through.

When they stepped through, Harry looked around. It also looked basically the same as when he went in his time. As they walked in more and the bricks went back to looking like a wall, the two animagus were still going at it. "Well, at least I don't go on and on about a certain girl."

"At least I stick to one person to go on and on about!" James shouted back.

Sirius looked about ready to tackle him. "I sometimes do!"

"Yeah, the longest person you ever stuck to talking about was Remus!"

Harry's eyes went wide with this statement. "Excuse me?" he couldn't help asking with a bit of annoyed shock.

James and Sirius looked at him. Apparently they sort of forgot about him. "Well," James said, slightly turning pink, "Sirius here likes both genders and one of the first boys he had a crush on was Remus."

"Yes, well, I got over it." Sirius said, also turning slightly pink and turning away from Harry's gaze, sheepishly.

"Because Remus is straight." James said turning back forward, apparently looking for something.

"Besides, now I think of him like a brother and incest is nasty." Sirius replied, also turning around to look for something.

"Though it doesn't stop you from flirting with him." James muttered and Sirius glared at him.

Harry glared at both of them and didn't know why this conversation was making his blood boil. "Well, you don't have to explain anything to me. Your love life is of no concern of mine." Harry snapped. They both looked at him shocked and Harry turned his gaze to look around. "What the bloody hell are we looking for anyways?"

Sirius and James shared a look. "We're looking for-" James didn't finish that sentence, instead he went, "AH HA! There they are!" And he pointed towards a group consisting of Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter, Remus and Peter. They were all clustered around a table eating ice cream.

"Of course they're eating ice cream…" Sirius muttered as they headed towards the group.

Remus and the rest of the group looked up to the approaching group. Remus took in the guilty face of Sirius and James and the dark expression gracing Harry's. His eyes narrowed at them. "What did you guys do to him?" Remus asked.

"Nothing." Harry snapped and Remus looked into his glare. 'Okay…' Remus thought.

"It's nothing, really Remus." James said. "We were just having a discussion."

"What kind of discussion?" Remus asked and couldn't help but wonder if he really wanted to know.

Sirius shrugged. "About how we can go on and on about something." Remus looked at all three of them and knew there was something they weren't telling.

He opened his mouth to say something when Karen said, "Finally! We were wondering where you three were!"

"Well, I was waiting for Sirius." Harry replied.

Her eyes went wide. "Oh, yes! Dear God! I forgot that you were going to our house first!"

Sirius smiled and waved a hand at her. "It's alright. Like he said, he was waiting for me." Harry glared at him then sighed. He couldn't stay mad at him…or the rest of them.

"So, did he clean you up? You don't have syrup or eggs on you anymore." Peter pointed out. Everybody but James and Harry looked at him shocked.

Sirius looked down at himself then bent his head to look at his back. "Apparently…I didn't think he did…"

"You don't know!" Peter asked shocked. Sirius smiled and shook his head.

Remus gave Peter that 'look'. "You really can't say you expected anything different?" Peter laughed and shook his head. Sirius glared and stuck his nose in the air.

Michael chuckled then cleared his throat. "We should start shopping." Everyone else nodded and they decided they were go to the robe shop first. As they step into the shop, they were greeted by a plump little lady that smiled at them.

"Hullo there darlings!" the woman said cheerfully. "How may I help you?"

"Hi there Madam Malkin!" Karen replied just as cheerfully and wrapping her in a huge hug. "Haven't seen you for awhile! You really should come to dinner sometime!"

"Oh that would be lovely!" she said. She looked at everyone else with a smile and her eyes stuck on Harry. "Oh my!" exclaimed Madam Malkin. She looked between him and James. "They look positively like twins!"

Everyone looked at those two in question. "They are related." Michael said.

"Oh really! I never would have guessed." Malkin said. They didn't know if she was kidding or not. "Well, I have no other customers, so I can have whatever you need in a jiffy!"

"We just need about three robes for Harry dear." Karen replied. Harry stepped up and Madam Malkin grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards a step stool. He stepped up and she began her work. "Well, we are going to go get your books and what not, so we will meet you at…"

"THE BROOM SHOP!" James shouted.

"Sure, fine…we just should go darling." Michael said as he dragged his wife out of the shop.

"Nice talking to you Mazy!" Karen said as she disappeared with her husband. "See you five in an hour, okay!" They nodded.

Malkin shook her head. "They're one of the oddest couples I've ever met."

"Really?" James asked as he settled down into a chair. The other three followed suit. "I always thought they were normal…"

She raised an eyebrow at him while she put the measuring tape away. "You're they're devil spawn…I'm kidding! I mean, Karen is so…cheerful and Michael is kind of…different…he's harder to explain."

Harry thought that James might get defensive but was surprised when he laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right…they are slightly strange…for a couple."

"Or by themselves…" Sirius muttered and James smacked him on the back the head lightly.

"Don't be mean to the ones taking you in."

Mazy looked shocked as she started putting black material on him and using her wand to sew the stuff around him. "Mr. Black isn't living with his family anymore?" she asked surprised. Sirius nodded, not looking her in the eyes. "Humph…finally! I was wondering when you would finally come to your senses and leave that family of yours!"

Sirius looked shocked at her. "Really?"

"Yes. I decided that I didn't like your family when you came here your second year with bruises all up your arms and that red mark that looked like a hand print on your face. I probably would've kidnapped you if I knew that was against the law, especially to a pure blooded family like yours. You're such a sweet kid. That family of yours didn't deserve you!"

They all started talking, all except Harry. He once again went into his own thoughts. 'Wow…lots of people knew that he shouldn't be living there…he should've been taken away long before this…he never deserved to be beaten and live there…' he looked at Sirius who was smiling and laughing along with everyone and tickling Peter. 'Peter…' Harry growled the name in his mind. 'He didn't deserve to sit there and be loved by the ones he betrayed…'

"There, all done!" the robe mistress said quite proudly. Harry looked at her startled…he didn't know he was thinking _that _long. "It only took half an hour! Karen already paid, so you are free to go with your robes!" Mazy said as she handed Harry three bags with the robes in them. "You all have a wonderful day! It was nice to met you Harry." Harry was dragged out of the shop by James and Sirius, who both had a hold of a different arm.

"Let's go to the candy shop!" Sirius said cheerfully, pulling Harry one way.

"No! The broom shop!" James countered, pulling Harry in the opposite direction. Harry didn't realize how strong they both were till that moment. Thankfully, Remus smacked Sirius on the back of the head and Peter smacked James and they both let go to rub their heads.

"Bloody jerk! What was that for!" Sirius and James yelled at the same time.

Remus and Peter looked indignant. "You were hurting Harry." Peter replied. Harry was shocked. Peter…cared? 'Well, he probably wasn't always bad…' part of Harry's conscience said quietly. Harry had to agree, though reluctantly. He would try to be nicer for now on…

Sirius and James both looked at Harry. "Oi, sorry son! I just want to go to the broom shop!"

"Yeah…I just want candy…" Sirius said with a pout. Suddenly both of them, James and Sirius, ran forward and hugged Harry.

"I'm sorry!" They both said. They both glared at each other over his head, for they both were taller then him. They didn't let go while they had their glaring contest. Even more suddenly, James let go and started messing with his hair, staring in the distance.

There were three audible groans. "No…" Sirius muttered as he rested his forehead on top of Harry's head.

"What?" Harry's muffled voice could be heard from somewhere beneath Sirius' curtain of hair.

"Let him go." Remus said and poked Sirius in the ribs. He made a very weird noise, a cross between a giggle and a growl, and backed away. He glared at Remus. "You were suffocating him."

"Oh…" Sirius said. He smiled at Harry and turned to look in the direction of James. If he had looked at Harry longer, he would've seen a secret smile cross his face. Sirius might have missed it, but Remus didn't. 'Interesting…' Remus thought as he also turned to look in the general direction that all the other were now looking.

"What are we looking at?" Harry whispered into Sirius' ear. For some reason he felt like if he actually talked, he might just break something…it felt like a quiet moment…it sounded like everything else had went quiet.

"Well…" Sirius whispered back. "You see that red head coming?" Harry could make out a slight red dot coming this way. "Well, you see that's Lily Evans and your father has been wanking off to her image for a long time…probably since like third or fourth year…"

Harry blushed. 'Ewww…' was all he could think of to that statement. Once again, he knew about the birds and the bees…it was explained to him by several people…Mrs. Weasley…Mr. Weasley…Fred and George…Madam Pomfery…Remus and Sirius tried too…he even over heard his uncle telling Dudley about 'when a woman and a man have the necessary equipment…' Oh, he shuddered at the thought. Anyways, yes he knew that his mother and father had to, you know…_that_…but he didn't particularly want to know _that _much.

"I don't know how he manages to know when Evans is coming before she's even within eye shot, but he does…I think he can either a)smell her, b) sense her, or c)he put a charm on her that makes him know when his stalk-ie is here." Sirius continued with a whisper.

Suddenly a very attractive red head was within vision shot, though not hearing range. She was slightly short, but very curvy in the right places. Her long, fiery red hair went down to her waist in waves. She was slightly pale with a few freckles…not as much as a Weasley. She wore a plain and simple green sundress which showed off her curves better. Her full lips were in a tight line when she saw who was staring at her and her emerald green eyes were in a very intense glare, which was directed right into James eyes. Slowly James eyes went wide. He looked into Ms. Evans eyes then turned to stare into Harry's eyes. 'Uh-oh…' Harry thought as his eyes also went wide. James quickly turned back between Lily's and Harry's eyes, putting two and two together.

James face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Bloody fucking yeah!" James cheered quietly as he jumped up and down and did the happy dance. "Yes, yes, YES! I get in her pants!" Once again, Harry was scarred beyond belief…he _really _didn't need James to put nasty images in his head.

"Will you shut up!" Remus said angrily in a quiet voice.

"Why should I?" James asked as he grabbed Harry by the hands and started twirling with him. "I know now who my lovely wife is! And that she finally says YES to me!"

"I thought it was obvious." Remus muttered.

James, Sirius, and Peter stared at him. James stopped dancing and glared at him. "You knew?"

Remus shrugged. "I thought one look into Harry's eyes and you would've figured it out. You stare enough into Lily's eyes to figure out that Harry has the exact same ones."

The three who just figured it out stared into Harry's eyes. "I guess you're right…" James muttered.

"What are _you _staring at Potter?" a very pretty voice asked in a very nasty tone of voice. They were all so occupied with staring at Harry that they didn't realize that Lily had walked over towards them.

"Oh, nothing love." James said, turning to the woman of his dreams. "I was just staring at your loveliness."

Lily glared at him. "You suck at flattery, you know that Potter?"

"You don't need flattery. I think it's quite obvious that you are the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts." James replied.

Lily's glare soften for a moment, and then became hard again. "Yeah right, Potter. You really should start to swoon over someone else." Her gaze turned towards everyone else and it landed on Harry. Her eyes went wide. "Wow…" She looked between Harry and James. "You guys look a lot alike…" Her eyes narrowed. "Hopefully you don't act alike…" She stuck her hand out. "Hi, my name is Lily Evans. What's yours?"

"I'm Harry Potter." He said taking her hand and shaking it. It felt weird to shake his mother hand and to see her his age…she kind of looked like Ginny…in a way…

Lily smiled brightly at him. "I like that name…" She glared at James who was smirking. "What? I like the name Harry, not Potter." James smirk suggested he thought other wise. "Well, it was very nice to met you Harry. I get the feeling that I would like you more then you're…cousin?" She suggested. Harry shrugged. "Right, well, hope to talk to you again. Till then, bye." She waved and smiled at Harry as she left and turned a glare at James as she disappeared into a shop.

As soon as she disappeared, James jumped up and squealed. "YAYAYAY!" he said, and did the happy dance once again. Most witches and wizards stop to stare at him.

"Hey, mate, calm down." Sirius said grabbing James by the shoulders and forcing him down.

James glared at him. "Why can't I be happy?"

"You can, but can you do it a little bit less…happily?" Sirius suggested.

"Or creepily…" Peter couldn't help but mutter under his breath.

"Quite right, Petey boy!" Sirius said and slapped him on the back. "His is a bit creepy."

"A bit?"

"Okay, a little more then a bit…"

"Will you two shut up!" James said with a shout. The two shut their mouths, probably from shock then actually wanting too.

"We need to go anyways." Remus said as he started to head the opposite way Lily went.

Sirius looked at his watch. "Yeah, you're right." All of them started to head that way. Harry was walking next to him when suddenly Sirius put his arm over Harry's shoulder. "So, is that really your mum?"

"Yes…" Harry said. Once again, the thought of why his heart speed up ever time he was near struck him.

"Wow…that is a total shocker…"

"Though at the rate James is going, I'm not quite sure if I will ever be born."

Sirius started laughing. "I think you are right, my good man." Sirius said and ruffled Harry's hair. He leaned in close to his ear. "Though it would be a shame if you were never born…" Harry cast his eyes down at the ground. 'No blushing!' Harry scolded himself. "Aww…I made you blush!" Sirius said with a giggle and rubbed the tip of his nose against Harry's cheek. "You are soooo adorable! Wonder how that happened with what you have for parents."

Harry's blushed deepen and decided two can play it that way…"Well, I could say the same about you." Sirius' eyes went wide. "You're family are such monsters…how did you ever manage to come out such an…" he was about to say angel, but decided Sirius probably didn't want to be called an angel. He probably would say he could never really be called an angel…possibly a mischievous demon or not-so-innocent angel, but not just plain angel…

Sirius smiled at him. "'Such an' what?"

"I was going to say such an angel but…" he stopped explaining when Sirius stopped in his tracks and Harry had walked a couple feet in front of him. Sirius was looking at him wide eyed and his face a flushed shock. "What?" Harry asked. 'It wasn't what I said, was it? I mean, it isn't _that _horrible to be called an angel was it? Even for a Marauder?' Harry couldn't help but think.

Sirius just stared at him wide eyed. "You…you think of me as…as an…an angel?" he stuttered out. Harry nodded his head. Sirius smiled widen and he launched himself at Harry. Harry could've sworn he saw tears in his eyes, but it must have been the reflection of the sun of something. "Wow…" Sirius said as he leaned his chin on his head and hugged Harry tight. "No one has _ever _called me that…possibly the spawn of the devil, but not an angel…"

Harry smiled into Sirius' chest. He's been finding that he liked being there…his face smushed into Sirius' chest and his head on top of his…it was nice…"Well, you aren't the only one that has happen too." Harry replied.

Sirius pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes. "You've been called the spawn of the devil?" Harry nodded again and Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Oh, that's just dragon dung! You could never, I mean _never _be evil! Me on the other hand, was born from an evil family…"

"Oh, shut up! Not every Black turns out bad…I have quite a few Blacks I like in the future." Harry defended.

Sirius smiled at him and Harry once again found Sirius' face leaning towards his. "You know Harry, you are one sweet kid…you're the one that should be called an angel…"

His face wasn't to far away from Harry's when there was a shout. "Hey you two! Get your bloody arses over here before I come back there and get them for you!" James yelled from somewhere farther away from them. Sirius looked up and Harry growled. 'Damn!' Harry thought, but when Sirius let go and grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers and dragged him towards the other, he decided that he didn't give a damn about rhyme, time, or reason. All he wanted was Sirius and, by Merlin, he was going to have him…and that kiss…


	10. I Want A Ride

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or realated stuff…

Author notes: I LOVE YOU ALL! You are such awesome reviewers! I know kind of short though…

**Time Slip**

**Chapter Ten**

**I Want a Ride**

Since it seems that the author notes get ignored, I will type it here. This is or will be a SLASH! It was said in the eighth chapter's author notes which said that it was also said in the sixth chapter's author notes. It was said two of them will get together and it basically said who, so please forgive me if that wasn't a huge clue. I thought it was clear enough…I don't mean to sound crabby, but I usually read author notes and I thought people would read the big bold letters…I guess I will put it in the summary thing…well, thank you for reading this, if you did, so lets go on, shall we?

Harry was leaning against the doorframe of the broom shop, watching everyone look at the brooms that would be called 'antiques' in his time and thinking. He did not care that he only knew Sirius Black for barely two days; he just wanted that kiss to see what happened to him. His heart already fluttered and what not when he was around, so he just wanted to see if he liked him or not…well, more then a friend. Then again, his body didn't do that around any other people he knew and called 'friend'. He never liked a boy before, so it never crossed his mind that he might be bi…though he had no problem saying a boy was cute or not, he just never felt like that around another boy…Sirius Black just confused him to no end…so basically, in his mind, that kiss should prove _everything _to him or that he was just a mental case around Sirius if nothing interesting, like say he sees fireworks or the ground moves, then he didn't love the boy…very confusing thoughts for a sixteen year old who was practically seventeen. And that was another thing! He _was _sixteen almost seventeen…he should NOT be blushing like a first year who had their first crush! Harry sighed and shook his head. 'What's the matter with me?' he thought. Though it didn't matter…he just needed that damn kiss and that should just be the end…or the beginning…of it…

"Hey, Harry!" someone shouted and it snapped him out of his thoughts. "You really do need to pay attention more…were you always this spacey?" Sirius Black asked as he came up to stand in front of him. He smiled down at Harry.

Harry smiled back. "I thought we already went over this Black? I only space when you're around." Sirius' smile widened and Harry decided he was going to get his ego down. "Though, I do know why I do it now…it was also already explained to me by my dad…"

Sirius smiled faltered and he narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you're a royal pain in the arse…at least I know where _you _get it from."

Harry glared back and stuck his nose in the air. "At least I don't have my head shoved up my arse."

"Humph." Sirius said and they had a glaring contest. Suddenly Sirius burst out laughing and ruffled Harry's hair. "You're good at this! You got it from both of your parents you know. Probably one of the few good qualities you got from your dad." Sirius said with a laugh.

"This is a good quality? Handed out insults without a thought?" he replied with a snicker as he wiggled his fingers and started to tickle Sirius on the stomach. "Ooo…Sirius is ticklish!"

Sirius started laughing and tired to push away Harry's hands. Sirius started running and Harry followed him, never letting up. "Yes!" Sirius choked out as he ran out the door. People were starting to stare. "It's a…good quality…for a…Marauder…" he managed to choke out. Harry had gotten him cornered outside and was not letting up his tickling one bit. "I give! I GIVE!" He shouted as he started to shrink to the ground with Harry following him down and straddling him hips to keep tickling him.

"Oh? What was that?" Harry asked as he moved his fingers to Sirius' sides and started tickling there. "Did I just hear correctly? The Almighty Padfoot is giving up? Where is your honor of being a Gryffindor and a Marauder?"

Sirius tried to swat his hands away but was failing miserably. "YES! My honor has deserted me! I'll do anything! Please! Stop!" It sounded like he was going to start sobbing…tears of laughter were already running down his face.

"Really? Anything now?" the tormenter asked as he poked Sirius in the belly and stopped.

Sirius' laughter was disappearing and his breath was going back to normal. He glared at Harry as he wiped his tears away. "You're evil…"

"I know…I was born of a Marauder. Now, did I not ask you a question? Are you going to answer or am I going to have to tickle you some more?" With this threat hanging in the air he brought his fingers back to his sides and started to tickle lightly.

Sirius snorted and pushed his hands away. "Yes…I did say anything, didn't I?" His eyebrow rose. "Though really can't take that seriously, since I was incoherent when I said it."

"I thought you were coherent enough…" Harry replied with a sly smirk. He already knew what he wanted. Harry rested his hands on the ground on either side of Sirius stomach.

"Well, you shouldn't…though I will see what you want and decided if I was coherent enough to be taken seriously…" was his reply. Harry smirked as he lowered his head towards Sirius'. Sirius' ice blue eyes went wide as Harry's face got closer… "Harry…" he muttered as Harry lowered his face to an inch away from his and then leaned towards his ear.

"What I want at this moment…" he whispered quietly into his ear. "What I most desire from you at this exact moment is…" Sirius eyes went wider with each word. "a ride…" Sirius choked. "on your motorcycle." He finished off and leaned back up.

Sirius stared at him, wide eyed. "WHAT!" he sputtered out. He looked totally shocked and Harry had to keep himself from laughing.

"Yes, that is my request." Harry said biting back a smirk at the look Sirius was giving him. 'I want the kiss to be spontaneous…not something he is 'forced' in a way to do…' Harry thought to himself as he decided this was going to be fun. "Why yes, that is all I want from you…what _were_ you thinking Mr. Black?" Sirius blushed furiously and Harry was having a _very _hard time trying not to laugh. "Oh my! You were thinking dirty, weren't you? Dear me! What do you think _I _was thinking you dirty mutt?" Sirius' face got even redder and he turned his head away, looking anywhere but into Harry's eyes. "And I hope that is your wand that is poking me, Mr. Black." Harry knew it wasn't but the looks he was getting from Sirius would make him laugh for a _long _time. "I mean your magic wand…"

Sirius glared at him, which was quite cute since his face was the shade of red the Gryffindor's use. He crossed his arms over his chest, making him even more adorable. "Yes, that is my 'magic wand' you pervert and no, I was not thinking dirty…" Harry raised an eyebrow and Sirius growled. "Fine, I _was _thinking dirty! How couldn't I with the way you are wantonly sitting on me and whispering in my ear about 'riding'!" Harry burst out laughing and Sirius went even redder then before. He pouted at Harry. "Besides, how do you know about my motorcycle?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, I knew you had one in the future, so I asked James earlier today and he told me that you just got it a couple months ago." Harry started laughing again and grabbed his stomach. "You really should've seen your face! I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to not laugh."

Sirius growled up at Harry and started to laugh too. "I have to admit, you got me! I was really starting to get…" He stopped suddenly and he cheeks went red again.

Harry smirked and leaned down, put his hands one on top of the other over Sirius' chest and laid his chin down on them. He smiled. "You were starting to what?" he asked innocently.

Sirius leaned on his elbows, pushing up slightly to look into Harry's eyes. "Are you sure you are mature enough to hear this?"

This time Harry's face turned red, either from embarrassment or anger or a little of both. "If you sir are mature enough, then I most certainly am!" Harry replied angrily and stuck his tongue out.

"Alright, alright! No need to get snippy with me!" Sirius replied. "I was starting to get…"

"HARRY! SIRIUS! WHERE ARE YOU?" someone shouted. Harry groaned and put his forehead on his hands. 'No, not again!' he muttered and wished that he could bang his head or punch the person who interrupted them.

Sirius snickered. "Ah, apparently you weren't meant to know."

Harry glared at him. "Tell me." Sirius shook his head. He as about to say more, but the person came within view shot. It was none other then James.

"There you two…" he trailed off when he saw how they were sitting. He glared at them. "Well, I am glad I caught you! Don't want you miss behaving with my son!"

Harry got up and helped Sirius up. Sirius glared back at James. "It was your son who started it!"

"Humph. You could've been the bigger man, which you are, and gotten up!" James replied. "Now, we are going to go to the candy shop, where we all agreed to meet up at after we found you guys."

Sirius' glare disappeared. "YAY! CANDY!" He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him down the alley way.

"MR. PADFOOT! WAIT FOR ME AND GET YOUR BLOODY PAWS OFF MY SON!" James shouted running after the snickering Sirius. Since they were running and yelling, they didn't notice the figure lurking in the shadows who had been watching the whole time…


	11. Mayhem in the Candy Shop

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or related stuff

Author notes: Sorry…school, laziness, and sharing the computer with three other people makes it kind of hard to type, but I try! Oh yes! About the dude in the shadows…I really just felt like sticking him there and…don't hit me…I actually don't even know exactly who it is…I have a few people in mind…well, you and me will probably find out towards the end of the story, so read on!

P.S. I don't know what Alice Longbottom's real maiden name is, so I made it up…

**Time Slip**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Mayhem in the Candy Shop**

"CANDY!" Sirius shouted as he threw open the door, tugging Harry in with him. Harry glanced at Sirius, who had dragged him to a glass container filled with lots of different candies, and started to snort as he tried not to laugh. Sirius looked like a child seeing candy first time. "CANDY! CANDY! CAAAANNNDDDYYYY!" he said happily over and over, making it into a song. People glanced over and shook their heads. Apparently this has happened before.

Harry heard the door opened as he was being pulled again and saw his father come in, trying to catching his breath. At the mention of candy, Sirius had run faster then Harry had ever gone on a broom, so they had lost his dad _long _ago. James looked about ready to collapse. Harry looked at him concernedly, though none of the other Marauders seemed the least bit concerned. Remus, Harry saw, was looking at the assortment of chocolate and Peter was busying himself with the 'Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans' barrel. When Harry looked at his father again, he was also looking at candy as if they were the savors of the world. He shook his head and realized that candy was probably one of the main resources that kept the Marauders brain power for pranks working. He knew that he would get sick if he ate too much candy…

"Do you love candy?" Sirius asked in a serious tone. Harry wasn't looking at him and just shrugged. There was a gasped and he was whipped around to face Sirius. "You just _shrug _at the mention of candy! Who the bloody hell are you! A Marauder would confess their undying love to candy if it would accept it! And you just _shrug_! I don't know you at all! I call this sacrilege!" Sirius had grabbed his shoulders and was shaking him. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND! SACRILEGE!"

Harry was starting to get dizzy. "What are you doing to him!" James shouted as he walked over to them. He was carrying a huge bag.

Sirius glared back at him and turned Harry around so he was facing him. "See this!" Sirius shouted, pointing at Harry dramatically. "He just _shrugged _at the mention of candy! That's just wrong for a Marauder!"

James was looking at him in horror. "HE DID WHAT!" He then grabbed Harry and looked him in the eyes. "You're crazy! You are SOO not my son! My son would _never _just insult candy so…so…insultingly!" He glared at him and suddenly realization dawned on his face. "Lily…he must've got it from Lily! That's the only way I can think it would happen!" He growled and let go of Harry. He then walked away muttering about candy hating wife's who just _had_ to give that candy hating gene to their only son.

Harry grabbed his head and tried to get the room back into focus. "Hey Sirius?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Sirius grunted from somewhere behind Harry.

Harry turned around and glared into his face. "I never _said_ I hated candy you know…" he said in a deadly quiet voice.

Sirius went to glare down at him, but the look in Harry's eyes made him take a step back. "Ummm…Harry? I was kidding…"

"Didn't seem like it…" Harry replied as he followed Sirius, who then started walking backwards more. "Seems like you _really_ _love _candy and the fact that I was looking at candy and not paying attention to you triggered that episode…were you feeling _jealous _of the candy?"

"Nooo…" Sirius replied as he was being backed towards the front door. He was slightly frightened. Harry face suggested he thought other wise. "I'm sorry Harry…I didn't mean to upset you…I still love you…" Harry faltered slightly in his proceeding, but picked it right up. Sirius dared a glance over his shoulder and saw that if he ran, he could make it to the door.

"No escaping Sirius…" Harry said with a smirk as his hand reached into his pocket. Sirius eyes went wide and he ran out the door, just as Harry was pulling something out of his pocket. By the time it was fully out, Sirius had disappeared from view. Harry smirked again as he stuck the lollypop he had pulled out into his mouth. "He'll be back…" he muttered as he headed towards the front to look at the candy. "They always do…the call of the candy is to strong…" Harry laughed out loud and proceeded to buy candy. He had taken a lollypop from home earlier and stuck it into his pocket with his wand earlier…he had just remember it as he was having his revenge against Sirius. Harry started laughing again when James, Remus, and Peter had come over, all with huge bags of candy, and asked where Sirius went. Harry smirked at them as he replied, "Well, you see, him and me, we had a wee bit of a…disagreement. Though he should be back soon, he never did buy his candy." All the Marauders looked at each other and laughed. Harry's eyes narrowed. "What, pray tell, is so funny?"

James walked over, wrapped one arm around him and ruffled his hair with the other. "A Marauder if I've ever seen one…Lily couldn't take _that _out of you." The other two agreed and Harry felt totally happy to have all of them, yes even Peter, say that.

The three Marauders there were telling Harry how proud they were of him and such stuff when a quiet voice asked "Is he still pissed at me?" They all turned to look at Sirius who was standing near the door, looking sad with his head hanging down.

Harry smiled and shook his head. He walked up and poked him in the belly. Sirius squeaked and looked up. "I'm not mad at you…I really wasn't at all. I was just kidding you…"

Sirius pouted. "I thought you were really mad at me…"

Harry laughed. "It would take you a lot to make me angry at you." Sirius looked relieved and Harry couldn't help but laugh again. Sirius' eyes narrowed and a mischievous glint appeared. He started to advance on Harry and Harry backed up a step. "Hey Sirius…what's the matter?" Sirius smirked as he kept advancing on Harry. He was backed up into a display case. He had no where to go. He looked at the Marauders, who were watching in interest. "Hey, aren't you guys going to help me?"

They smiled and shook they're heads. "When a Marauder wants revenge, we leave them alone." James said quite cheerfully.

Harry glared at them and decided _he _was going to get his revenge on them, later when Sirius wasn't looking at him like…_that_. His heart speed up again and he was thinking, 'Was this it? Am I going to get my kiss?' Sirius put his hands on either side of his head and leaned his face towards his. Someone shouted 'Sirius', but that went ignored. Sirius smiled as he lifted one of his hands and put it near Harry's mouth. His smile turned into a smirk as he grabbed the lollypop stick from his mouth and tugged. Harry let go of it and Sirius stuck it in his mouth and backed up. Harry looked at him wide eyed. Sirius smirked around the lollypop stick and started to head towards a different candy case. Harry's eyes narrowed into a deadly glare. 'If I didn't want that kiss so bad, I would kill him myself…' he thought as Sirius started picking through candy and holding some.

Suddenly, something in Harry snapped. 'Well, if isn't going to kiss me, I will.' He started to stalk towards Sirius, whose back was towards him. He was about there when there was suddenly a pink thing in front of his face and he ran into it with a 'pop'. He stopped shocked. "OH MY GOD!" a girl shouted from somewhere next to him. He couldn't see…his glasses and face were covered in pink gum. "I AM SOOOO SORRY MISTER!" the girl yelled as Harry took off his glasses and sighed. 'I guess it wasn't meant to happen today…' he thought as the girl next to him kept on apologizing and the Marauders headed over, laughing all the way.

"Well, you look lovely in pink." Sirius commented as he walked in front of him. He was a fuzzy blur to Harry.

Harry glared at him and looked at the girl. The girl looked about his height with waist length brown hair and that was about all he could make out through the blurry image that was her. He sighed and shook his head. "It's alright…"

The girl sighed. "I am SOO sorry though…my mother has told me I am a total klutz…"

"I said it's alright…" Harry didn't know her name.

"Alice. Alice McAuthor." She replied cheerfully. Harry blinked. Why did that name sound so familiar…?

"I'll fix you up Pinky." Sirius said as he took his wand out and tapped Harry's head and then his glasses. It felt like liquid was running down his face. When that feeling was over, he put his now clean glasses on and looked at the girl. As soon as he saw her, he knew why that name sounded so familiar…the girl looked like a very pretty female version of Neville…this was his mother…Alice McAuthor, soon to be Alice Longbottom. He looked at her then around to see that Peter, Remus and James were standing next to her and Sirius in front of him.

"I didn't catch your name." Alice said and Harry turned back to her. Sadness washed over him…he had only seen her once before and he knowledge of what was going to happen to her made him sad.

"It's Harry."

She started to giggle. When Harry looked at her, she tried to keep the giggling under control. "Oh, I am sorry again…first I get gum in your face and then I laugh at your name…I am sorry." She looked him over. "You must be a Potter…you look like you could pass as James' twin." She looked into his eyes. "You have very pretty eyes…" There was a growl and Harry felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. When Harry looked to see who it was, it was none other then Sirius Black glaring at the girl as if he wished she wasn't there. The girl started laughing. "Don't worry Mr. Black…I already love someone…I won't take your boy away."

Harry could feel heat start to rise into his cheeks. He heard Sirius laugh and smile at the girl. "That's good…I would fight you to the death to keep this boy." Sirius ruffled his hair and kissed him on the cheek. Harry's eyes went wide and knew that he was blushing now.

Alice smiled at them. "That is wonderful! Well, I would do the same for my boy, so I think we are safe." She gave Harry a secret smile. "Well, hope to see you later Harry. You too Sirius." She turned around and smiled at the others. "See all you guys at Hogwarts soon!" She said cheerfully and waved to them all as she walked out the door.

They all watched her leave. Harry smiled. He liked her…she was sweet. Harry felt someone nip his ear. His blushed deepened as he looked at Sirius, who had nipped. There was an emotion in Sirius' eyes that he couldn't figure out. "What's wrong Sirius?" he asked, confused.

Sirius smiled. "Oh nothing, lovely." He said quite cheerfully and kissed the tip of his nose. He looked like he was about to do more, but jumped back with a squeak. Sirius was now glaring at James, who had poked him in the ribs. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"My mum and dad are here, so you better hurry up and get your candy." Was James' reply.

"Oh…" he said quietly and then he perked up. "Okay, candy, here I come!" he shouted as he skipped towards the sugar quills. He stuck the lollypop back into his mouth.

About five minutes later, everyone had gotten a huge bag of candy and was heading out towards the Potters. "Hullo darlings!" Karen said as she hugged each of them in turn.

"Hello Mrs. Potter." They all said in unison, even James.

Karen glared at James and lightly smacked the back of his head. "Its mother to you mister."

"Alright, Mother." James replied. "Anyways, where have you two been? I was starting to get worried."

"AWW!" Karen said as she gave her son the death hug. "That is SOO cute!"

"Mum…I can't…breath…" he choked out.

"Oh…" she let go. "Sorry."

"We went to visit Dumbledore." Michael answered when Karen didn't.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Mr. Potter replied.

"So," Remus asked, "are we going to go see him to talk about Harry?"

Michael nodded. "Yes, we are going to go right now."

"Awesome!" Sirius shouted. "He has the best muggle candy!"

"Is that all you think about, candy?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked thoughtful. "No, not really. I think of…other things." He glanced at Harry and winked. His eyes went wide. "Harry, what's wrong?" he asked concerned as he grabbed Harry's chin and looked into his eyes.

"Nothing." Was his reply.

"Bull." He answered.

"Doesn't Moony usually say that?" Peter whispered.

James nodded. "I think that is where he got it from."

Harry looked at him. He couldn't tell that Dumbledore had died…"It's something that I can't tell you…"

"Oh…" Sirius said quietly and let go of him. Harry now felt bad…he didn't want to make Sirius upset.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

Sirius smiled and tweaked his nose. "No need to apologize my good man. Let's just go…the muggle candy awaits."

"Alright then. Let's go." Michael said as he started walking towards a building that had a sign that read, 'Tea Cup Café'. "Albus is waiting in the top room for us." Everyone followed him into the building. The room was a cozy set type room, with stone walls and a fire place. There was a bar table, table and comfy chairs of all sorts. The stone floor was covered in a thick red rug. All sorts of witches and wizards were sitting down, eating and drinking. A man that was short and slightly plump with wiry red hair and brown eyes greeted them. "Hullo Alfred. Where here to see Dumbledore."

"Hello Michael. He's waiting for you upstairs. Do I need to show you?" the man named Alfred asked.

"No, that's quite alright. See you later." Michael replied as he walked up the stairs.

"See you." Alfred said as he walked out of view.

Everyone followed up the stairs. They turned left when they got up the stairs and down the stone hall was a dark wooden door. Michael and everyone else walked down. Mr. Potter knocked on the door and someone said, "Come in."

Michael opened the door and headed in. Everybody else followed suit. "Hullo Albus." Michael greeted when everyone was in and the door was closed.

"Hello Michael." Albus Dumbledore replied. Harry looked at him. He looked almost the same, except his beard was shorter and had red in it. After a moment, he had to turn away. He couldn't look at him…not after he knew what was going to happen. "Hello Karen." He continued as he got up from his chair. The room looked like a mini version of the café downstairs. "Hello to you to James, Sirius, Remus and Peter." He looked at Harry. "And you must be Harry." Harry nodded. "Well, sit down. Would anyone like some lemon drops?" He asked as he waved to the chairs that were in front of his desk.

"I'd like some!" Sirius said as he rushed up to Dumbledore and took some of the lemon drops he offered. He took out the stick in his mouth and stuck it in his pocket.

"I knew you'd want some Mr. Black." Dumbledore said with a chuckle. Everyone else sat down and Dumbledore realized something. "Oh, I am missing a chair."

"That's alright!" Sirius said cheerfully as he walked to Harry. "Get up! We will share! You can sit on my lap." Harry looked at him weirdly but stood up anyways. Sirius sat down with thud and dragged Harry down by his waist to sit on his lap. "See! You weigh practically nothing. You need to eat more." Harry very well couldn't glare at him so instead he step on his foot hard. "Ouch…" he muttered.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Anyways, I already know about how you got here and I apparently know you in the future, so let's just cut to the chase shall we. You are going to go to Hogwarts with everyone until we find a way to send you back home…but until then, you will live with the Potters, same as Mr. Black. But I have to take your memory to see what classes you are to take and what house." Harry nodded as Dumbledore waved his wand a cauldron type thing appeared on the table. "So Harry, do you know how to use this?" Harry nodded again and Dumbledore smiled. "Though you can probably tell me which house you're in or the Sorting Hat…"

"I'm a Gryffindor." Harry said quietly as he took out his wand and quickly sorted through his thoughts to get to the one he wanted. He put the wand to his head and pulled out the thought. It was him looking at his schedule for next year. He put it in the pensieve. Dumbledore leaned over the cauldron type things and disappeared for a few moments.

When he came back out, he smiled. "Those are very good grades, Mr. Potter. So you will be taking seventh year Charms, DADA, Potions, Transfigurations, and Herbology. We have other classes you might be interested in, such as Teaching 101 or Healing…"

Harry's eyes went wide. "Really! I wonder what happened to those…" He took his wand and replaced the memory into his head.

"There are plenty of things that could've happened." Dumbledore replied. "I really don't mean to rush but I have a very important meeting to get too. I think Karen and Michael do too."

The Potters looked at each other and smiled. "Oh yes we do." Karen said as she turned to the group. "Well, we won't be home till late, so you are more then welcomed to go home and fend for yourself or you can go downstairs and eat."

The teenagers looked at each other and came to a decision. "We'll eat here." James said.

Karen smiled and Michael said. "Good…now I know my kitchen won't get hurt. See you later." With that said he Apparated.

"Love you all!" Karen said and followed suit.

"It was very nice to see you all." Dumbledore said and disappeared with a poof.

The teens looked at each other again and sighed. "Well, we may want a midnight snack, the kitchen is not safe." Sirius said as they stood up and headed towards the door.

"Yes…the way you cook, they might not have a house left." Remus replied as the head down the stairs. Sirius glared at him.

"How are we going to pay for this?" Harry asked as the got to the floor.

James smiled at him as they walked into the café place. "My parents have a tab…"

"So basically, we have free rein on how much food we can consume." Sirius said with a happy sigh.

James looked about to reply when a girl said, "Hello Harry." They turned around to see Lily and Alice sitting at a U shaped table.

"Hey Lily." Harry replied. "Hey Alice."

"Hullo! You guys staying to eat?" she asked cheerfully and Lily glared at her.

"As a matter of fact…" James said as he rushed over and pushed Lily in. "We are."

Lily glared at him. "Well, I didn't invite you to sit here Potter."

"But your friend did." He said with a silly smile on his face.

Lily stuck her nose in the air. "Well then sit with her."

"I want to sit next to you."

"Don't whine! You are practically seventeen."

"So?"

"SO!" She sounded angry.

Alice sighed as she got up so that the other could slide in. "Hey Lil's? Calm down…"

Lily glared at her then saw that none of the other boys had sat down yet. She smiled at Harry. "Here, you can sit next to me." Harry smiled back and slid in next to her. Sirius followed him and sat next to him. Remus and Peter followed and sat in that order next to him, which left Alice to sit at the end, facing James.

As soon as they were all settled, a waitress came over and handed them menus. "Hi. My name is Dawn and I will be your server." They all said hi in reply. "I'll be back in a few moments to get your orders." She left then.

Harry sighed and started to look over the menu as did everyone else. 'This will be fun…' he thought…


	12. Anger Problems

Disclaimer: Same ol' same ol'. I don't own Harry Potter or any other such things related to it. Also, the lines about Sirius', James', and Lily's drinks aren't mine, I mean the ones about what is in their drinks, they are from a kid in my school who said them and I wouldn't have the honor of saying them for all your amusements if it weren't for brotherly love.

Author Notes: I am so sorry I took so long to write…I had a writers block…

**Time Slip**

**Chapter Twelve **

**Anger Problems**

"May I take your orders?" asked their fire engine-redheaded waitress Dawn. Everyone looked up from the menus they were looking at. For the past five minutes, they were behaving and looking through the menus finding what they wanted.

"Well," Sirius said, glancing at the menu. "I would like a hamburger, well done, with Swiss cheese and chips and French fries."

Dawn just raised her eyebrow at him. "And to drink, sir?"

"Butterbeer." He replied.

"And I would like a cheese burger, also well done, with _normal _cheese and French fries." James said. "And to drink I would also like a butterbeer please."

Their waitress nodded and turned to Lily. "And you miss?"

"I would like spaghetti with tomato sauce and meatballs and green tea to drink."

"You get a garlic roll and salad with that. So, what kind of dressing would you like?" Dawn asked.

Lily looked thoughtful. "How about Italian."

Dawn nodded and looked to Harry. She quickly glanced at James and back. "And you what would you like hun?"

"I would like a steak, well done please, and mash potatoes." Harry replied.

The waitress nodded and smiled flirtatiously at him. "You also get salad with it."

"Okay, I'd like ranch with that." Harry said and smiled back. He wasn't at all surprised when he felt Sirius' arm wrap around his waist and that he rested his chin on his shoulder. He wasn't even surprised that he was glaring at her and muttering darkly. He was surprised though by the fact that his mother and father were glaring at the lady and that Sirius' hand was creeping down to grab his wand. Harry rested his hand on Sirius' and gave it a bit of a squeeze, which in turn made Sirius stop muttering and his body relax.

The waitress once again raised her eyebrows at the scene that had just unfolded. "Alright sir and what may I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a butterbeer also."

Dawn once again nodded and smiled, which brought back the glares of three certain people. She turned her head towards Remus. "What would you like sir?"

Remus replied, while looking at the others out of the corner of his eyes, "I would like what Lily is having, though I would prefer Thousand Island dressing and a chocolate milk shake instead."

"And I would like a personal pan pizza with pepperoni and extra cheese." Peter said, also looking at the scene in which Lily, James, and Sirius looked like they wanted to kill their waitress and Harry looked like he wished he was anywhere but there.

"And to drink?"

"Oh, I would like pumpkin juice."  
Alice was smiling as she told the waitress what she would like. "I would like mushroom fry rice and shrimp chips and pumpkin juice also."

Dawn smiled at them. "Will this all be together?"

Lily opened her mouth to reply, but James got to it first. "Yes it will be." Lily momentarily turned her glare to him, in which he gave a dazzling smile.

She nodded again. "I'll be back in a bit with your drinks." And she walked away, with three sets of eyes glaring at her as she disappeared into a door.

Nobody spoke for a moment until…

"That wench." Lily muttered and everyone turned their eyes to her. "She is what, like twenty-eight and she is hitting on a seventeen year old! She so should get in trouble for that!" Lily looked pretty furious.

Harry was a bit shocked, but he guessed it was because of some motherly instinct that made her want to kill her and protect him. Maybe that instinct was also why she was turning to glare at Sirius, and since she was doing that, she didn't see the secret smile she was getting from James. "And you Mr. Black!"

"What, Ms. Evans?" Sirius asked as he glared back at her, never taking his arm from around Harry's waist or taking his chin off his shoulder or giving Harry his hand back.

"This is a public place so get your grubby hands off him." She replied.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her. "No I will not. He is his own person and if he didn't want me touching him, he could just say so."

"I agree with Lily." James said as his secret smile turned into a glare.

Lily turned her glare, and her wrath, to him. "And you! I didn't say you could pay for my food."

"Oh, come on Lil's! I was being nice…I can be nice you know." James said.

Lily looked about ready to say something, but Alice said, "And we thank you James. Lily is just not use to seeing this side of you. _I _am also not use to seeing this side, but at least I can accept it." Alice glared at Lily, who in turned looked a bit guilty. "And besides, I think Sirius and Harry look cute together."

The looks she got from Lily, James, Harry, and Sirius were so amusing that it made her, Remus and Peter burst out laughing. People turned around to stare at them. They were still laughing when Dawn came back with their drinks. She gave them an odd look and started to set their drinks down. She gave a dirty look to Sirius, which he returned and she gave Harry a wink. Lily glared at her as Dawn set her drink down and James did the same. "Your food will be out in a minute." She said as she disappeared again.

Sirius let go of Harry to get his drink. He put it up to his mouth and then glanced down inside the cup. Lily and James did the exact same thing. Sirius turned around and poured his drink into the plant behind him. "What did you do that for?" Harry asked curiously.

Sirius made a disgusted face. "What did you expect me to do? There was loogie the size of an island in there!" Harry's eyes went wide, as did Remus', Peter's and Alice's.

James looked into his drink. "Oh look, the Bahamas."

"Let me rephrase that for you…there is a cake the size of a floaty in there." Lily added as she also poured her drink out into the plant and James followed suit. The others looked into there drinks.

Peter smirked at them and took a drink of his pumpkin juice. "I guess you guys just pissed her off to much."

"This happens _way _too often." Remus said with a sigh as he swirled the straw around in his drink.

"Since she spit in your drinks, I wonder what she added to Harry's." Alice said as she took a sip of her drink.

Harry looked down in his drink warily, but it was snatched out of his hands by Lily. "You are not to drink this." She said as she poured it out into the plant. The plant started to glow a bit and then the light faded. "Oh my God! She spiked it!" Lily said in a soft gasp. Just then the waitress came back with their food and Lily stood up and shouted a spell in one quick motion.

When the spell hit her, the food went flying back and landed all over a group of senior citizen wizards and witches who looked quite shocked to have spaghetti on their heads. As the spell cleared you could see that Lily must have been really mad because where the waitress should be a fire engine-red wart hog was, squealing and running away, tripping customers and a waiter who was carrying a huge bowl of ice cream that went flying and some how managed to land upside down right above their table, covering them in ice cream of all sorts, hot chocolate, sprinkles, and all other such stuff that belongs on an ice cream sundae. They all stood up and looked at Lily, then at the room that was in total chaos and them at themselves and they all burst out laughing. While everyone was laughing, Sirius leaned over and licked some of the ice cream off Harry's cheek. "Yum…you taste good." He whispered into his ear.

Harry smiled and licked a bit of ice cream off the tip of his nose. "I could say the same for you." Since there was ice cream covering Sirius' face, you couldn't make out the blush that was spreading rapidly.

James smiled and hugged Lily, so they did not see the display that Sirius and Harry just did. "That was bloody brilliant!" he praised and Lily blushed.

"Thanks…I didn't mean to lose my temper…I don't know why I got so mad…" she looked at Harry who was busy licking his hand and laughing with all the others. "It's just…for some reason I feel really over protective of him…" She smiled guilty and turned back to James, looking down cast. "I just don't know why…"

Lily felt James pat her on the shoulder. "It's alright Lily." Lily looked up at him and was startled to see a loving smile gracing his face as he looked at Harry. "I feel the exact same way." He turned his smile and gaze to Lily. Her heart sped up. She never saw this side of him before…"You know Lil's, you look cute all covered in ice cream." He said with a boyish smile. Usually a comment like that would've pissed her off, but for some reason it made her feel special and like he really only wanted her…

He started to lower his head towards her and her breath got caught in her throat. She found herself going up on her tiptoes to meet him. They were about an inch apart when someone shouted, "What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Lily whipped her headed around to face who had shouted and was glad that he had interrupted what she and James were just about to do…she was going crazy is what she decided on. James cursed and glared at the man who had shouted and stopped him from getting his kiss. 'At least she is starting to like me…' he thought as he glanced back down at the woman.

Harry had watched the whole scene unfold and decided that there is a great possibility that he wouldn't have to get James and Lily together because it seemed they were getting on great. He was sure to be born.

Alfred glared at the mess in his café. He glared down at the fire engine-red wart hog that seemed to be ramming his leg over and over. When it looked up at him he realized that it was one of his waitresses…and not just _any _waitress…the flirty waitress and his daughter. He sighed and waved his wand and muttered something. The wart hog suddenly started to grow and become more human with each passing second. When the wart hog was human again, it turned to the table that was had occupants covered in ice cream. "Daddy, they are the ones who started this!" she screamed as she pointed an accusing finger at them.

James glared and stalked up to her. "Well, if you didn't spit in mine, Lily's and Sirius' drink _and _spike Harry's, I could say this wouldn't have happened."

The girl looked all righteous. "Well, if _you_, that _wench _and that _snot _didn't get all nasty with me for looking at the other boy, I don't think I would've done it."

"Don't you _dare _insult her or my friend…" James said in a deadly quiet voice. The others at the table came and stood behind him.

Alfred sighed. "Dawn, darling, you do have a tendency to be a bit flirty and you do have a bit of an anger problem…"

Dawn glared up at the man. "But Daddy…he was cute…I didn't do anything bad."

James glared at her. "Sure…did it look like he was taken?" Dawn glared at him and didn't answer. "See…you couldn't get what you wanted so you got dirty…that is just sad…" He turned around and started walking out. "We're leaving. Just put our drinks and food on my parents tab." The others looked at him leave. He turned around to them. "You coming?" They followed James out the café and into the darkening street. "You guys want to come to my house and we can order Chinese?" he asked cheerfully. At the looks he was getting, he glared. "What?"

Lily looked at him in a bit of awe. "Since when have you gotten so mature?"

James looked shocked and started to blush. "Ah…"

"Lil's he was always mature." Sirius said coming up to her. She snorted. "It's true…he just doesn't like to show it."

James glared at his friend and sighed. "It doesn't matter." He said and glanced at Harry, who looked to be in deep thought and staring at Sirius. "I think you all should come over…you can bathe and stuff there too."

Lily and Alice looked at each other. "Sure Potter." Alice said. "We'll come." James looked at Lily and she nodded.

James smiled. "Okay, why don't we just apparate there?" he suggested.

"Umm…James?" Lily said and James looked at her.

"What?"

"I don't know where you live…"

"Oh, that's all?"

Lily looked puzzled. "Yes…"

James held out his hand and she looked at it weirdly. "Just take my hand and I'll take us both there."

"What? You can double apparate?" she asked shocked.

He nodded. "Yes. All of us can…" Lily shook her head and put her hand in his.

Alice smiled at them and whispered into Harry's ear. "Aren't they cute?"

Harry nodded, though he wasn't paying to much attention. He was busily thinking over what James had said earlier about him being taken…'I wonder if he meant it.' He thought to himself as he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up into Sirius' face. "Hmm?"

"You spaced…they left." He replied.

Harry looked around shocked. He didn't notice they disappeared. "Why'd they leave without me?" he asked and couldn't keep out the note of sadness in it.

"Well, when James asked if everyone was ready, you nodded…apparently you weren't paying attention…again." Sirius answered with a small smile on his face that went into an all out smile when Harry blushed. "You really need to get out of that habit…I know I am distracting, but I have never met anyone as distracted by me then you. Did I always distract you in the future?"

Harry glared at him. "No, not really…" he said, trying to think if he really did and it suddenly struck him…he usually _did _get distracted in the future with him, he just really never noticed it.

"AH HA! You DID get distracted!" Sirius shouted triumphantly at him.

Harry glared at him and apparated without gracing him with an answer.

--------------------------------------------

He landed in the Potter's dining room in a huff. 'Why do I get so damn distracted by him?' Harry thought furiously as he started towards the door, forgetting that he had no clothes to change into and that his bag of candy wasn't with him either. He was just about to open the door when something heavy landed on top of him with an 'oof'. Harry was laying face first in the rug with the thing one top of him.

"Sorry Harry." Sirius said getting off of him and putting his hand out to help him. Harry sighed and aloud him to help him up.

"That's alright." He said with a sigh. "I was just heading out to shower…wait! What happened to my clothes? And my candy?" He looked at Sirius. "Where'd your candy go?"

Sirius looked thoughtful. "We must have forgotten them where we met Dumbledore…though you shouldn't worry; they probably just popped into our rooms." He smiled. "Your room in right next to James', which is very close to mine! I will show you." He said and grabbed Harry's hand and they started walking down halls till finally Sirius stopped in front of a door. "This is your room." He let go of his hand and walked across the hall and to the right and stopped in front of the door there. "This is my room and the one to my left is Moony's and Wormtail's is the one across from Moony's and Prongsiedoo's is right across from mine and next yours, obviously." Sirius explained. (If this does not make sense, I apologize but I suck at telling my left from my right…)

Harry nodded and opened his door. He stepped through and was about to close the door when Sirius got between the door frame. "And one last thing…"He grabbed his chin gently and brought his head up into a crushing kiss…

Author Notes: I hope you like the chapter! Like I said, sorry I took so long to type, I just had a writers block. Thanks for all the reviews and for your patience! And HAPPY HALLOWEEN and I hope you all get TONS of candy!


	13. Fortune Cookies

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own the loveliness that is Harry Potter.

Author Notes: Okay I'm confused, but that is alright! I have to mention this because of a review I got, but they were never on Hogwarts grounds and I am sorry if it seemed like that, but they really never were…they were at Diagon Alley or is that what you mean? That you can't apparate or disapparate there and if that is true, I am sorry for screwing that up and if you mean the Potters and Dumbledore going to where ever they were going, they didn't necessarily have to go to Hogwarts…then again, I have been told my logic sucks, so don't mind me! And thank you for ALL the reviews! When I saw how many were there I was like…Wow…and again, thank you! Over hundred reviews…I am happy for a long time! Continue on!

P.S. I don't think eighth grade is too old to go trick-or-treating! I am in tenth and I am still went!

P.P.S. I don't know why they can swear…I just kind of let them…I guess if they swear really bad, then they will get into trouble, but other then that then I don't think it matters. Well, that is how my family does it, so I guess I just added it into it…

P.P.P.S. Thanks for being patient and I hope it's good...

**Time Slip**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Fortune Cookies**

Harry felt Sirius' lip connect with his in an electric shock, sending fireworks to start shooting of in front of his eyes. It made his head spin and his heart race. His eyes opened wide in shock and stared into the sparkling blue eyes of Sirius. The warmth from the kiss was spreading rapidly through is body, making him dizzy. His eyes started to close, it taking all his energy to stay standing up. He leaned forward and felt hot hands move from his face to around his waist, pulling him closer. His eyes closed all the way, just loving the feel of what Sirius' mouth did to him. Harry's hands moved to around Sirius neck and his fingers intertwined with the long silky strands. He sighed as Sirius' tongue prodded him and asked for entrance. Harry's mouth opened willingly and the others tongue slipped quite nicely into his mouth. When their tongues touched, he could've sworn the ground started to move on him. The word bubblegum popped into his head and he decided that is what Sirius tasted like…bubblegum and wine…not a partially nasty taste…definitely a taste he could get used too. He wondered for a brief moment what he tasted like, though that thought quickly disappeared as his lower region was pulled tighter against Sirius' and the tongue in his mouth started to explore…

Sirius smirked at the look he got from Harry when he startled him by kissing him. He had wanted to do this for a long time. Basically ever since he first saw him…well, looked at him and figured out that he wasn't James. He saw Harry's eyes drupe and his smaller body start to sway…he wasn't just about to let him fall after he finally got him alone with him. He moved his hands from Harry's soft face to around his trim waist and pulled him closer to him and felt what he was doing to Harry. He marveled for a moment, not believing that after only a day that he found someone he was so fond of. His eyes started to also drupe so he just let them shut and let himself feel. He felt Harry's hands move from the door knob and from his side into his hair, which he quite liked…if you ever really wanted him to become putty in your hands, all you have to do is play with his hair…it was a weakness, but at the moment he didn't care…he just wanted more then Harry's lips, so he started to prod the others lips, asking to have more and was quickly aloud to. As soon as his tongue touched Harry's, he saw stars. Never had this happened to him before. He'd kissed plenty of girls…and guys…and never had anyone make him feel like he was falling and floating at the same time. He pulled the precious person he was kissing closer and explored his mouth more…he tasted nice…kind of like ice cream and butterbeer…

Sirius didn't know how long they had been kissing, though he finally decided that if he didn't let Harry go, they both would probably die from lack of breathing. Wouldn't that just be wonderful? Dying on top of the boy he finally kissed? He started to pull away put quickly stopped at the pain he was feeling on his scalp from a certain someone pulling his hair, refusing to let him go. He opened is eyes to stare into the slightly glazed green eyes in front of him and mentally preened at the thought of what he had done…though he wasn't in much better condition…he was slightly shaken by the intensity of what he felt. He sighed a bit, contently I must add, as he moved his hands from around his waist and started to disentangle the fingers from his hair. Harry must have been out of energy because it was quite a simple task. He smiled at Harry, who looked quite cute all covered in ice cream with a dreamy look on his face. All he wanted to do was go back to kissing him, but knew he probably should let him go…after all; shouldn't someone so perfect be aloud to bathe? Though at the look he was getting from him, he bet he didn't feel the same way. Sirius just smiled a bit more and tired to get himself under control as he stepped back a bit and let go of Harry's waist…

Harry felt Sirius start to pull away and was so startled by the fact that he opened his eyes. He pulled at the hair he had in his fingers and was happy that Sirius stopped moving and opened his beautiful blue eyes that were staring at him with a look he couldn't decipher. He just smiled inside for it would've taken to much energy to do it in real life…the pulling of the hair had been the last bit of energy he had. He was so worn out that he aloud Sirius to disentangle his fingers from his hair. Sirius stepped back a step, letting go of his waist. Sirius smiled down at him and he kissed the tip of his nose, making more warmth flow through him. Sirius smirked a bit, probably because he was giving a goofy look or something. He stepped back some more and started to turn around. Harry just stared at him as he watched him cross the hall and lay his hand on the door knob. Sirius looked back of at him as he turned the knob and open the door. "Hey Harry?" he said quietly with something in his voice that he seemed to be trying to hide.

"Hmmm?" Harry mumbled, knowing he probably couldn't make a coherent sentence.

Sirius smirk widened. "You should probably go bathe…you are starting to spoil." After that was said, he walked through the door and closed it quietly.

Harry stared at the door a minute and realized that he had just been insulted after such a wonderful kiss and he found himself not caring…he knew that Sirius was the one for him and knew that he just wasn't going to let that go. He would find a way to get Sirius to like him just as much. Harry shook his head and sighed. He probably should take Sirius' advice and bathe…he was starting to reek…

----------------------------

After Harry was done in the shower, he changed into the clothes that he found in the drawers and closet in his room. The room was a light green trimmed in dark green. There was a bed, a dresser, a desk and a chair, and a closet. There was also a floor to ceiling bookshelf covered from top to bottom in oodles of different books.

Harry had changed into a pair of comfy blue jeans and a dark shirt that he had found. As he was walking out the door and down the hall, he realized that he had forgotten socks and shoes and decided that he didn't care. He liked running around barefooted.

He walked down the hall and into the living room where he was greeted by the site of Lily and Alice (who seemed to have borrowed clothes from somewhere); James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus who all had changed into other clothes were all sitting around laughing and eating good smelling Chinese food. Everyone looked up when he entered and said in general just to come on in. When he glanced at Sirius, he received a kissy face. Warmth spread through him again and reminded him of the kiss he had just gotten not even an hour ago…not that he hadn't been thinking about every moment since. Harry sat down next to Remus on the couch and watched Sirius out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Harry." James said and Harry turned to him. "You can eat whatever you want…I ordered enough that there should be leftovers…though with Black over there, we might just squeeze by with enough." James finished with giving his best mate a grand smile and receiving the bird.

"MR.BLACK!" Lily shouted and everyone turned to her. "You should not be flicking people off…you may find it 'cool' but I find it repulsive."

Sirius looked a bit guilty then glared at her. "I can do what I want, Ms. Snooty-Pants."

"And you're supposed to be one of the greatest pranksters in the school…" Lily replied with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius looked about ready to reply when James intervened. "Yes, I must agree with you there Ms. Evans."

Lily gave him a dirty look. "You are no better."

James looked hurt then sighed. "Yeah…maybe you're right." This made Lily look shocked. James didn't notice because he turned to Harry. "You can eat anytime you know."

Harry smiled secretively. He liked how his dad was shocking his someday mother. He grabbed the plate that was handed to him and piled it high with tons of different foods.

--------------------------

When all the food was done and the tables and floor was covered in empty take-out boxes, they had gotten to one of the best things about wizard Chinese food…the fortune cookies…and the fortune cookies weren't just cookies with pieces of paper in them with philosophic sounding words on them that usually didn't come true anyways, though that may be from the fact that half the time you didn't understand what they meant…in the wizarding world the pieces of paper with your fortune on them that you got inside the cookies would actually come true…though the fortunes were sometimes vague like 'You will go somewhere' or they were something you would expect anyways like say 'Your nails will grow longer' or something like that. Sometimes you would prefer the non-understandable junk to the vague stuff. Oh, well, back to the point before I lose it…

"YAY!" Alice shouted as she took the handful of fortune cookies and laid them down on the table in between all of them. "I love fortune cookies!" She picked up one of the cookies and opened the plastic. "You all should open yours and we can read them out loud!" she said cheerfully as she broke her cookie and shoved the cookie part in her mouth. She read her fortune silently as she chewed and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked as she and the others picked one up too.

Alice swallowed and pouted. "I must've gotten a stupid muggle one…"

"Why's that?" Lily asked as she leaned over to her friend.

"I can't understand it…"

Lily snickered. "It might help if you were reading the side with the English on it…"

Alice looked shocked and turned the paper around. "Oh…opps!" she said as she blushed and everyone else snickered. She was looking on the side with the Chinese on it…not the English. "OH! And it's not even a good one. 'You will soon have a blast'. Damn…something's probably going to blow up on me…" She turned to Peter, who had gotten his opened first. "What does yours say?"

"'You will be getting a tattoo in the near future'." Peter read out loud and Harry's eyes went wide. 'Wonder why…' Harry thought to himself.

"That's awesome Petey Boy." Sirius said as he clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll be wanting to see that!" Peter nodded. "Now, Jamie Boy…what does yours say?"

James finished eating his cookie and read his fortune while looking at Lily, "'That certain flower your heart has been seeking will finally be yours'."

Lily blushed. "Not a chance Potter…it must be talking about a real flower."

James just smiled. "Well, please tell us what yours says."

Lily glared and nodded. "'The thing your heart has been denying for three years won't be denied for much longer'." She finished with a scowl. "Bloody hell…I am really starting not to like these."

Sirius smirked. "And I should be watching what _I _say?" Lily just glared at him.

Before an argument could start, Remus read his, "Mine says 'Watch out. You will be finding that mash potatoes will not be very good for you health.'" Remus just looked at his weird. "Okay…that is has got to be one of the _weirdest _ones I have ever gotten." The others nodded agreement. "Now, all we have left is Sirius' and Harry's."

"I'll read mine." Harry said as he broke his cookie and shoved it in his mouth. He looked at the paper and then flipped it to the other side and looked confused.

"What's wrong?" James asked this time.

Harry swallowed and frowned. "It has nothing on it…I checked both sides."

Everyone in the room looked ecstatic. "Oh, that is bloody awesome Harry!" Sirius said.

"Why?" Harry asked. He had never had a fortune from a wizard fortune cookie, so he didn't know why this was so 'bloody awesome'.

"It's wonderful," Lily said with a glare at Sirius, "because a blank one means you get to write what ever fortune you want on it!"

Alice walked over and looked over his shoulder. "Wow…I've never _EVER _gotten one of those…"

"It's like one in a million chance in getting one…" Peter said in awe.

Harry smiled. "That is brilliant…I think I like these cookies…"

"Though whatever you write might not be what you mean…" Sirius said seriously. "I mean, you could write 'You will rule the world' or something like that, but instead of what you are expecting, you will only rule the world of apes or in a game…though I highly doubt that is what you will write."

Everyone looked at Sirius. That was shocking to have him acting so…serious. "Do you know what you are going to write?" Remus asked after a moment of silence.

"No…I will have to think about it…" Harry replied thinking of all the things he could write on it. "Anyways…what did you get Sirius?"

Sirius was looking at his paper. He looked up slightly startled. "Umm…it's nothing exciting…it just says that my hair will grow longer."

"That's it?" James said with a laugh. "If you hair grows much longer, you will look like a girl." The others laughed, even the girls though they were a bit insulted. Actually, everyone laughed except for Harry who had seen something in the way that Sirius was shocked and the way that he had read it to notice that he was lying about what was on the paper.

'I wonder what it said…' Harry thought to himself as the other all got up.

"Well, I better get going." Alice said as she walked towards the fireplace. "I have to go to church tomorrow."

"Yeah, I better get going to." Lily said as she walked over to Alice. "Thanks for the food."

"And the company!" Alice said cheerfully as she grabbed a handful of green powder off the mantel. "Hope to see you all soon!" and with that said she tossed the powder in and shouted, "Erwin and Matilda McAuthor's living room." She walked into the green flames and disappeared.

Lily walked up and grabbed a handful. "Yes, thanks for everything…" She chucked in the powder and shouted, "Christine and Mark Evans living room." She walked into the flames and disappeared.

The boys stood a moment and then Remus sighed. "I guess I should go too." He walked to the fireplace and followed suit to what the girls did. "Thanks for dinner. See you guys soon." He turned towards the fireplace. "John and Fiona Lupin's kitchen." He waved and walked into the flames.

Peter sighed. "Yeah, I guess me too. Thanks for the food and see you soon." He walked to the fireplace, took the Floo powder, throw it in and shouted, "William and Shirley Pettigrew's den." He walked in and disappeared.

The last three look at each other and then around the room. James sighed. "What a mess…oh well. I'll clean it up tonight since I am the host and you guys can go to bed." He looked at Sirius and Harry and smiled. "Good night you two. See you in the morning!"

"Yeah, good night mate!" Sirius said as he walked towards the door that led to their rooms.

"Night dad…see you tomorrow!" Harry said as he followed Sirius.

They walked in silence till they got to their doors. Sirius turned at looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow. "What, no good night kiss?"

Harry smiled and walked over. He got on his tip toes and bit and planted a light kiss on Sirius' lips. Sirius looked so shocked that Harry smiled. "What, didn't think I would do it?"

Sirius blushed a bit, crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "No. I was just shocked." He became relaxed and smiled. "Night Harry, sweet dreams."

"Before you go, I have a question." Harry said as Sirius started to open his door.

Sirius turned to him. "What is it?"

"What did your fortune really say?"

The other man looked a bit shocked. "It said what I said." He stuttered out.

Harry just raised his eyebrow and decided he would just find out for himself later. Sirius looked down and started heading into his room. "Hey Sirius, just one more question." Sirius stopped in mid-closing of his door and waited. "When are you going to give me that ride you promised me?"


	14. Snuffles

Disclaimer: Oh, I don't own Harry Potter. That privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling and soon, hopefully if I don't get sidetracked, Mr. Sirius Black.

Author Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed and also thanks for asking your questions because if you don't, I will forget important stuff such as the Dursley's and their (Sirius/Harry) relationship, because I am just that clueless…thanks for reminding me!

P.S. Once again, I apologize for my sidetrackiness…it's just that…I am easily distracted…I will try harder, I swear! PLEASE FORGIVE!

**Time Slip**

**Chapter 14**

**Snuffles**

Sirius looked at Harry and blushed. "What?"

Harry looked at him innocently. "I asked when do I get that ride you promised."

"Umm…" Sirius looked so confused and flustered, that once again Harry was struck by how cute he was. He faced looked relieved as if he just thought of something. "Oh, you mean by my motorcycle…"

Harry just raised an eyebrow. "Mostly…" he muttered under his breath.

"Hmm, what did you say?"

"Nothing…"

Sirius looked at him curiously. "Well, it's kind of not working and I wanted to add some features that the thing didn't have…so it will probably be like the end of this month…" (By the way, I don't think I said when Harry showed up, so maybe like the beginning of the month July.)

"Really, so possibly I can get my ride on my birthday?" Harry asked with an innocent smile on his face.

The other boy's eyes went wide. "Your birthday is this month?"

"Yeah, July 31." Sirius looked annoyed, which made Harry's heart jerk painfully. "What's wrong?"

Sirius looked at him and looked into his eyes. "Oi, Harry, I'm not annoyed with you…I am pissed at myself and the rest of us."

"Why?"

He started to pull at his long hair. "Well, because we never once asked you today when your birthday was."

Harry shrugged. "That's okay…you would've asked sooner or later…"

"Well, we should've asked because your birthday could've been like tomorrow or today and we wouldn't have known…"

Harry sighed. He wasn't about to tell Sirius that he really never had a birthday till like second year, that would definitely piss him off and all he wanted to do at the moment was go to bed…he was getting really tired. "It's alright, Sirius, really…I am kind of tired…"

Sirius still looked unconvinced but decided to let the young man go to bed, other then the fact that he was a bit tired. "Fine, I'll let you go to bed…" He smiled and blew a kiss. "Night." He said, walked into his room and closed the door.

Harry smiled and knew he wasn't going to be having any nightmares tonight.

-------------------------------------------

July 31, 1977

Harry woke up groggily on this day cursing the sunlight that poured into his room. He had stayed up late last night finishing reading one of the many books he had found interesting in his bookshelf…it wasn't hard with the selection. Harry rolled over to his left and glared at the alarm clock. It read 8:07 flipping A.M. Who in their right mind got up on a vacation day _that _early! Merlin, he usually slept till like…what…11 o'clock.

Then after saying some colorful things about early morning, he rolled over and came face to face with two glowing blue eyes. It took a moment to register that someone was staring at him. After it _did _sink in, he jumped about a foot in the air with a surprised shout, which landed him on the floor on the other side of the bed with a banged head looking up at the ceiling.

He must have been lying there for about a minute, unmoving, before the person who had scared him at the ungodly hour of 8a.m, looked over the edge with a worried expression. Long black hair hung down over the worried face of Sirius Black. "You okay Harry…when you didn't come back up, well…I thought the bed might've eaten you…or I knocked you unconscious…"

Harry would've glared but he seemed to still be too tired to care. "No…I'm fine… just…so tired…" Harry mumbled out. "What are you doing up anyways?"

"Well, it's your birthday, obviously! Don't you ever wake up early to on your birthday and force everyone to sing to you over and over and over and eat ALL the cake you wanted?"

Harry grabbed the blanket that had fallen with him and curled up into a ball. "No, I never woke up early…I would have preferred to have slept in…" he muttered through the blanket that was covering his head.

There was a creak of the bed and a moment of silence, which got Harry's hope up about going back to sleep for just when he was closing his eyes the blanket was lifted up slowly. Harry slowly moved his head to look at Sirius, who was kneeling by his head. He couldn't make out what Sirius features were saying…

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"The Dursley's weren't very nice to you, were they?"

Harry woke up with that statement and stared at him. All he had told them was that when he was left alone as a child, is that he went to live with his aunt, uncle, and cousin…the Dursley's. And when he was asked how he was related, he said that Aunt Petunia was Lily's sister and she married Uncle Vernon and that his cousin Dudley was about the same age. And when they asked him how he was treated…well, he just said he was treated fine not wanting them to worry or go kill them. "Why do you say that Siri?"

"Because you never talk about them and you basically just said that they didn't give a damn about your birthday."

Harry smiled softly. "Can we talk about this later? I really should get up and changed."

Sirius glared at him. "Trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not." Harry said as he stood up. "I did say we could talk about this later, didn't I?"

Sirius stood up as he did and they stood facing each other. "Sure, but only because you are the birthday boy." Sirius smiled, leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. "Though come tomorrow, you are going to get one HUGE interrogation."

Harry smiled innocently back. "Really? Why would you want to do that?"

Sirius just shook his head and walked out the door. "See you later birthday boy!"

Harry watched him leave with a warm smile on his face. The happy smile turned into an all out scowl when he turned back to the clock, which said it was 8:10a.m. He muttered as he got his glasses and went to his closet to find clothes for the day.

-----------------------------------------

When Harry had finished changing, which was into black slacks and an emerald green shirt, he walked out into the hall and heard mumbling coming from across the hall. He turned, interested in finding out what someone could be muttering at this time in the morning…which was now about 9:00…he took awhile to get ready. He walked across the hall and put his ear to Sirius' door. "Yes, you're soooo cute, yes you are!" Harry heard Sirius cooing through the door. 'Oh, I just _gotta _see this…' he thought to himself as he opened the door slowly and walked in. What he saw was Sirius, (his haired pulled back into a loose ponytail, dark blue hoodie, and blue jeans), back bent over something and him cooing at something which he couldn't see because his back was towards him. His room looked just like Harry's, except blue with random stuff on the wall and indefinable things on the floor.

Harry coughed. "Um, Sirius, should I be jealous?"

Sirius shot straight back and whipped around with something still clutched in his hands. Harry's eyes went wide and he raised an eyebrow as he took in what was in Sirius' hands. "It's not what you think…" Sirius said shocked.

"Really?" Harry said with a laugh in his voice. Sirius nodded his head vigorously. "You mean to tell me that I don't see you swooning over a teddy bear?" Which Sirius was. He was swooning over a raggedy brown teddy bear with black button eyes, a little black leather jacket and a piercing in its left ear.

"His name is Snuffle-Wuffles…I mean Snuffles." Sirius said quickly with a blush.

'Ah,' Harry thought. 'That's where we got the name.' "So, Sirius? Who gave you Snuffle-Wuffles?"

Sirius looked down at the raggedy bear with love in his eyes, which made Harry's heart warm…it was such a cute site. "My Nanabooboo…I mean my great-grandma gave it to me when I was born…I added a few touches to it, such as the lovely piercing…"

"Did it hurt?"

Harry received a glare for that comment. "As a matter a fact, it did hurt him, you teddy bear hater."

"I don't hate Mr. Snuffles."

"Good. Now, let me finish showing off my lovely teddy bear." Sirius picked it off from his lap and held it up. "I also gave him the matching leather jacket and a tattoo." Sirius turned his teddy bear upside down and showed its butt to Harry, which was a picture of a red heart with silver wings. Harry smirked. "Why are you smirking at The Almighty Snuffles? Are you secretly laughing at him, because if you are I will have to defend Mr. Snuffles' honor."

"Oh, I am not laughing at Mr. Snuffles…I am just wondering if you have a matching tattoo…"

Sirius' eyes went wide and then they went to an evil smirk. "Well, maybe you will just have to find out…" He went to stand up but Harry stopped him with his next words.

"What is our relationship?"

The teddy bear lover dropped back to the floor and blinked blankly at the not-so-loving-the-whole-teddy-bear person standing in front of him. "Our relationship?"

"Yes, 'our relationship'. I have been wondering that for a while…you kiss me and flirt with me constantly and you are a bit more then a wee bit possessive of me, but you never kiss me in front of James or the other two nor do you kiss me in front of the Potters, though that might just be because they are adults, but anyways, I like you Sirius and I know you like me and if James really loves you like a brother then I think he would let you have me…or at least not slit your throat in your sleep, because a true friend would at least stab you in the front, not the back…" Sirius looked at Harry blankly. Harry started to blush. Why wasn't Sirius answering? "Sirius, you have any comments?" Sirius shook his head slowly and slowly stood up. He set his bear on his bed and walked towards Harry. Harry looked up into his face when he was right in front of him. "So, you aren't going to say anything, are you?" Harry felt hurt, more hurt then he could ever really remember…though Sirius dying and other such stuff came _really _close the feeling of sadness right then. Harry looked down and turned to head out the door, thinking this was the worse birthday he had ever had…he would take a birthday at the Dursley's any day if he didn't have to be here at the moment.

Harry was stopped by a hand gripping his shoulder and stopping him. "Harry…"

"What?" he asked shortly, trying to act mature and not just tackle the man behind him or cry.

"I'm sorry…I'm not the most touchy-feely kind of person and I am having a really hard time trying to figure you out…I really suck at things that concern the heart…I've been told by quite a few girls that I am a cold hearted bastard and I really don't want to mess this up…so will you please just give me time to figure this out?" There was a note a pleading in his voice. His head was down looking at his feet, though Harry can't see this.

When Harry didn't do anything, Sirius started to pull his hand dejectedly away, thinking that he had just ruin what he had been trying to save, when Harry's hand grabbed his. Sirius saw both Harry's hands grab his one and felt his hand get squeezed. "Of course I will Sirius…" Sirius looked up shocked at Harry's smiling face. "That's all you had to say…" Sirius still didn't look convinced until Harry went up on his toes and kissed him gently on the lips. "Let's go to breakfast…" Sirius nodded and let Harry lead him down the hall.

They were half way down the hall when Harry said, "Sirius?"

"Hm?" Sirius asked smiling at Harry's back.

"Who were those girls that called you that?"

Sirius looked at the back of the other mans head curiously. "Why?"

"So I can go kick their bloody arses for saying such an outrageous lie to you."


	15. Birthday Bash

Disclaimer: sighs The lovely Harry Potter and everything that revolves about him is not mine…

Author Notes: Sorry the last chapter was short…I had just finished that and my brother needed the computer and you all had been patient enough, so I just posted that…Thanks for all the reviews! Love you all! Please don't kill me for the end!

**Time Slip**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Birthday Bash**

Sirius was still naming off peoples names by the time they got to the dinning room door. Harry was looking over his shoulder at Sirius, scowling more with each new name. He pushed the door open, turned, and stopped suddenly, staring. Sirius ran into him with an audible 'oof' and grabbed onto the other man waist to steady himself. "What's wrong Harry?" he asked. Harry didn't answer and just kept staring into the room. Sirius looked into the room and smiled. "Ah, so they decided to start early." What 'they' had decided to start early was the setup for Harry's birthday. The room was covered from floor to ceiling in decorations with a huge banner hanging in the middle of the room that flashed 'Happy 17th Birthday Harry!'. In one corner of the room was a big pile of presents…more then Harry had ever seen Dudley get. His jaw dropped at the whole sight. "Hey Harry, you should go in…" Sirius said, poking him in the back with his finger. When he didn't move, Sirius sighed. "Move your bloody arse birthday boy…your grand birthday breakfast should be out soon."

As soon as that was said, James, Karen, and Michael walked through the kitchen door with a huge breakfast consisting of pancakes, waffles, crepes, bacon, sausage, fruit salad, chocolate chips, whipped cream, and anything else you can think of that would be yummy that I can't think of.

"Harry!" Karen shouted when she saw him at the door. "Happy birthday! Come in!" She set the table with a wave of her wand.

Harry still didn't move so Sirius started to push him in. "Come on Harry." He whispered in his ear. "It's not that surprising…we all love you very much."

Harry looked up at Sirius' smile. "Ah…" Harry managed to get out before someone from behind them shouted, "Hey Black, move your bloody arse!"

Sirius and Harry turned around to see Lily dressed in a green shirt and a black skirt holding a colorfully wrapped box with a big red bow, Alice who was wearing a pink dress and holding hands with a guy who was about Sirius' height, maybe a bit taller, with dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes, a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Sirius smiled and stuck his hand out. "Hey Frank! Didn't realize that Alice was going to bring you."

Frank smiled, let go of Alice's hand, took Sirius' and shook it. "Yeah, same here…I didn't realized I was going either till a certain someone came bouncing on my bed at the ungodly hour of seven and forcing me out of warm, comfortable bed saying that we have to go to a birthday party." He glanced at Alice.

"Yes, well, then you said, in a very rude voice I must add, 'Who is their bloody right mind would have a birthday party at seven', very bad word that I don't want to say, 'o'clock in the morning.'" Alice said with a glare. "You insulted my friend _and _me! I had my birthday at eight in the morning."

Frank smirked. "Well, that wasn't hard to get up for seeing as that I was at your house…"

Alice's eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed. Everyone started to laugh. "Oh, see if I ever invite you to anything ever again." She announced, pointing an accusing finger at Frank, who just kept smirking. She turned to Harry and her glare melted away. "OH! I'm sorry…I was so busy yelling at my boy to even wish you a happy birthday!" She bounded past Sirius and engulfed Harry in a hug. She kissed him on the cheek and said loudly and cheerfully, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

Harry blushed and looked at the other three over Alice's shoulder. Lily was giggling, Frank was smirking, and Sirius was glaring. Sirius looked like he was going to drag off Alice, but Lily pushed him slightly and walked over. "Alice, don't I get to wish him a happy birthday too?"

Alice looked slightly startled and let go of Harry. "Of course!"

Lily walked over and wrapped Harry in a huge hug. "Happy birthday Harry James Potter."

Harry smiled and hugged Lily back. It took a moment for what Lily said to register. "What did you say?" Harry asked in a shocked voice.

Lily looked at him curiously. "I said 'Happy birthday Harry'. Why?"

Harry looked into emerald green eyes, so like his and sighed. He couldn't just tell her that she had just said his full name…she wasn't suppose to know what it was…he had never told her. "Oh nothing."

"Ah hem," someone said and they both looked at the door to see that Remus and Peter had joined the crowd. "Shouldn't we go eat?" It was Sirius who was talking. "Well, now that everyone is here…"

Lily let go of Harry and handed him her gift. "Once again, happy birthday. And this is from me, Alice, and Frank." She walked into the dinning room.

Frank walked over. "Happy birthday Harry!" Frank patted him on the shoulder and walking into the other room too. Alice followed him with a goofy smile on her face.

Remus and Peter both came over and added their gifts. "Happy birthday Harry." They walked into the other room which left Harry with an armful of presents and a smiling Sirius.

"See Harry, you are very much loved. You ready come into the dinning room? They all can't eat without you." Sirius said taking the gifts from Harry's arms. He kissed him on the cheek. "Besides, your father and grandparents haven't wished you a happy birthday yet." Sirius walked through the door, which Harry followed him in a moment later.

Harry saw that everyone had been seated and that Sirius was adding the gifts that he had just got to the huge pile. Everyone turned to Harry and shouted, "Happy birthday!" Karen ran over and gave Harry a hug. "YAY! I at least know I get to spend one birthday with you." She said quietly into his ear.

Michael came over and engulfed Harry in a hug as soon as Karen had let go. "I hope you have a great day…" He let go and walked over to the table.

James came over and hugged Harry too. "Happy birthday son…"

Harry smiled and hugged back. "Thanks…"

James let go of him. "No need to thank me! If you want to thank anyone, you should thank…well, everyone for the help and the gifts." Harry glanced over at the pile of gifts.

"Why so many?" he asked.

James smile held a bit of sadness. "Well, seeing as that I only ever had one birthday with you, I need to make up for the ones I've missed…" Harry opened his mouth to say something. "No. Say nothing mister…you are getting all the gifts."

Harry hung his head. "You don't know how long I am staying…"

James sighed. "Are you always such a depressive prat on your birthdays?" Harry looked up. "See, since I _don't _know how long you are staying, I am making every moment count and seeing as you _are _my son, I can just have all these gifts put in a safe until you are older."

"Thanks dad…"

"Of course. I wouldn't be you brilliant father if I didn't think this through." James said his normal self coming back.

"What _are _you two yammering about?" Alice shouted.

"I would like to eat sometime you know!" Sirius shouted, going along with Alice.

Alice turned to him. "Do those two _ever _eat? Or do they talk so much that they can't get a piece of food through their mouths?"

Sirius turned to her and smirked. "I don't think so…see how skinny and bony they are? I don't think they _ever _eat…I should know, I live with them."

"Okay, were here…stop talking about us." James said, sitting down.

Harry sat down and glared at Sirius. "I am not skinny or boney, thank you very much! And I do eat!"

Sirius smiled. "I know…but it did get you over here, didn't it?"

Before this could continue, Karen interrupted. "Let's eat before it gets cold!" Harry and Sirius shut up and dug in.

------------------------------------------

After everyone was done and the plates brought into the kitchen, they made Harry sit at the head of the table and the presents on either side of him to open. He had already opened more then half of them, the ones mainly from mysterious relatives that Harry had never heard of before. "Wow, you have such a huge family!" Alice had commented. Harry agreed and got a secret wink from James.

What he had gotten so far ranged from a camera to a nine compartment trunk to a broom, (where James had whispered in his ear, "I know it isn't as good as the ones you're use to, but I knew…I mean 'Uncle Smee' knew that you would want one."). He'd gotten books on every subject to candy galore from both the wizarding world and the muggle world to random muggle and wizarding trinkets.

Finally he had gotten to the gifts from the people in the room. "Finally!" Alice said with a sigh. "I was starting to think that the whole world was related to you!"

"No, just England…" Harry replied.

"Yeah, I thought I saw something that was from the Queen." Frank added, which got everyone laughing.

Karen smiled and picked up a huge wrapped box. "This is from me, Michael, and Jamesipoo."

James looked at his mother horrified, while everyone else in the room snickered. "MOTHER!"  
"What?" Karen asked innocently. "It's what I call you…unless you want me to call you…"

James ran and covered her mouth. "Please mother, don't!"

Karen started snickering from beneath her son's hand. She shook her head and James let go. "I won't call you it…though I might have to show our guest your baby pictures…" James blushed more and shook his head vigorously.

Lily giggled and smiled. She liked this side of James…Oh, no, she could _not _be thinking like that! She started to blush.

"Just let Harry open his gift!" James stuttered out, never noticing Lily's blush.

"Oh, alright party-pooper." Karen said with a pout.

Harry smirked and started to rip all the paper off and decided that they could have one grand bon fire with all the paper they have collected. What sat on the table when all the paper was gone was a huge leather brown trunk that was bound by red leather belts wrapped around it and a lock. It looked familiar, but Harry didn't know how. "Here's the key." Michael said, handing a little key to him. Harry undid the straps and the thing shook. He looked at it strangely and stuck the key in. He turned it, opened the top and stared opened mouth. Everyone gathered around to see what was making Harry so startled. All of them, except for Remus and Lily who rolled their eyes, stared opened mouthed. "No way…" Peter said.

What was in the box was a brand new set of Quidditch balls and an official Quidditch robe from the Puddle Mere United. "Wow…" Harry whispered. "Thank you!" He said turning around and tackling Karen in a hug, for she was the closest one of the three. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Karen hugged back. "You're welcomed sweetie." Harry smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. He let go of Karen and hugged Michael.

"Thank you!"

Michael patted him on the head. "You're welcomed…you are after all my only grandchild."

Harry gave him a watery smile and turned to hug James. "Thanks…"

James' voice cracked a bit. "Once again, no need to thank me…" he pushed Harry back a wagged a finger at him. "But you better share those…"

Harry nodded and smiled. He turned back to the table and sat down. Everyone was staring at him, and he looked up. "Yes?" Harry asked.

They were quiet for a moment. "It's nothing…" Lily said quietly.

"Yeah, we were just wondering if you were going to do that for all the presents." Alice added.

"Oh…sorry." Harry said with a slight blush.

"Don't apologize…just open your presents!" Sirius said, handing him a pretty decent sized box. "Now you can open mine!" Harry nodded. He took the gift and started to rip off the green paper. A white box was underneath all the wrapping. He lifted off the lid and picked up another wrapped gift. "Open that last…see what else in there!" Sirius said with more then a bit of enthusiasm. Harry raised his eyebrow and lifted up what was still in the box, which was a black and green helmet. His eyes went wider when he set the helmet down and lifted up a big, black, comfy looking leather jacket. "Oh my God…thank you Sirius!" Harry shouted and lunged himself at him. He hugged the laughing Sirius hard. "Does this mean I get my ride?" he asked innocently, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course…" Sirius said, but he was drowned out by…

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" which was shouted by Lily. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Umm and why can't I have a ride?" Harry asked. "I am seventeen you know."

"Because I think it is dangerous!" Lily said who still didn't know why she was so worried about this boy she barely even knew.

"Do you even know what _kind _of 'ride' we are talking about?" Sirius asked trying not to sound angry.

Lily glared. "It's obviously a motorcycle, or you wouldn't have given him a helmet and a jacket…"

"Lils…it's safe…" James said, turning to Lily.

Lily turned her glare unto him. "And you would say that because he's your best friend."

James looked hurt. "That's not it! If he is my best friend, I wouldn't let him do anything to reckless or dangerous! And I love Harry just as much as Sirius, so I wouldn't let him do anything stupid either! I am not just a reckless, stupid, kid you know Lily!" James went from hurt, to angry, and back to hurt in mere moments. "And if you don't believe me, ask Remus…or my parents…they know Sirius' motorcycle is safe."

Lily heart hurt painfully when she realized she had just really hurt James. "James…" James looked away. "I'm sorry…I don't mean to accuse you of being stupid or reckless…" She walked over to him and moved his face towards her. She looked into his eyes. "I know you're loyal and you would _never _let Sirius or Harry do anything to stupid…you love them to much…it's just that, for some reason, I…"

"It's okay Lils." James said, touching her face to and smiling. "I know what you mean…" Lily's eyes went wide and James lowered his head. "I feel the same way…" Lily wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she knew she would agree with him anyways. Her eyes started to close and she started to lean up.

"WOOT WOOT!" Sirius whistled out. Lily jumped back and blushed. James glared at Sirius for interrupting _his_ kiss. "Now, you two don't forget that it's Harry's birthday and if anyone should be being kissed, it is him."

James glared at him. "And who's going to kiss him…you?"

Sirius smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe…"

Before James could tackle Sirius, Remus handed Harry, who had went back to his seat, the other part of Sirius' gift. "You forgot this part."

"Oh yeah…" Harry said, looking from Lily to James to Sirius. He took off the black wrapping and what was revealed what a black notebook with a small silver colored lock. "Wow, you got me a diary?"

Sirius stopped glaring at James and gave Harry a sly wink. "No, not quite…" He stuck his hand into his pant pocket and took out a small silver colored key. "It's a lock with a temper, just to warn you…it might bite, though it's mostly meant to bite everyone who isn't suppose to get into it…" He handed it to Harry. "Open it and find out."

Okay, now this was scary…though Harry's curiosity was much more pronounced. He stuck the key into the lock, which he saw had little teeth, and twisted. The lock clicked and he took it off. He took a deep breath and flipped to the first page, which was blank. "Umm, Sirius, it says nothing…" he said, flipping through the book.

Sirius' eyes went wide and he looked at it. "Oh yeah, there is a password…"

"Well, what is it?"

Sirius leaned over to his ear and whispered into his ear. Harry snorted and coughed. "You can't be serious…" Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Okay, don't answer that you great prick…"

"What is it?" Alice asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Harry and Sirius smirked. "You don't have to tell them…" Sirius said.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't…"

"'Specially since what is in there…"

"What's in there?" Frank asked, looking over at the blank pages.

The still smirking Harry leaned into the book and whispered the password. Suddenly a big bold cursive word appeared on the front page…**_Blackmail_**. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"You didn't…" James said, shocked.

"I think he did…" Peter muttered, also shocked.

"Oh come on Sirius, you don't want to scar the poor child!" Remus said, pleadingly.

Harry looked at them. "Oh, now you got me curious." Harry flipped to the first page which had moving pictures. One was of his father wearing the pink apron that he wore the first morning he was here and the second picture was of Remus covered in make up. All the non-Marauders looked over his shoulder and started snickering.

"You better have put some of you in there…" James growled out.

"Of course…couldn't let you all have the fun!" Sirius replied. He then turned to Harry. "Some of the other pictures are a bit scary and I don't think you should be letting other people see them."

Harry smiled. "Thank you…now I can get to know you all better." He leaned towards the book and whispered the password, which made the pictures disappear.

Karen and Michael smirked. This was turning out to be a wonderful day. "Why don't we finish off the rest of the gifts?"

Everyone nodded so Harry took the next gift offered, which was from Remus. "I know it's not much, but I thought you might enjoy it." Remus said as Harry opened the package. Inside was a very worn leather bound book. The title read '_The Mystery of Time Travel and the Theories Surrounding Them'_."

Harry smiled and hugged him. "I love it, thank you Remus." Remus smiled and patted him on the back.

"Okay, here is my gift." Peter said, handing him his gift. Harry let go of Remus and took it. It was wrapped in shiny gold paper. He peeled the paper off and looked at the gold framed moving portrait inside. It was of a very realistic forest with a gray wolf with amber eyes, a black dog, a grey rat, a stag with horns wrapped around with lilies and a little stag standing next to it. Harry looked at it and up to Peter. "Thank you…" he said and hugged him. It took a moment for Harry to realize who he was hugging, but he still didn't let go…Peter had just given him a wonderful gift and he wasn't evil yet.

"You're welcomed." He said patting Harry's back.

"Who drew it?" he said, pulling back and looking at the portrait again.

"Petey boy here drew it." Sirius said, looking at it.

Alice's eyes went wide and she looked at him. "Really?" When Peter nodded, she continued. "Wow, this is really beautiful Peter…but what does it mean?"

Everyone looked at him and he smiled. "I really don't know…it just kind of came to me."

Alice smiled and put her arms around him. "So, would you draw a picture for me and Frank?"

"Sure." Peter said with a smile.

"Okay, one more gift!" Lily said, handing the last box to Harry.

He smiled and took of the big red bow…he thought it was cute. He took off the gold wrapping and opened the box that was within. He took out an object wrapped in tissue paper. He took it off and stared at the snow-globe in his hands. "We asked which house you were in and what position you played so we could get it right." Alice said. Harry was looking at a snow-globe with a bronze base and inside was the Quidditch field with small figures flying around, actually playing. One figure was chasing a gold dot, but stopped to wave at Harry. It was a mini Harry wearing Gryffindor Quidditch robes playing seeker.

"You can shake it, but usually the players started to yell at you, though you can't understand them." Frank said looking at the globe. Harry set it down carefully and hugged Alice, who was closest. "Thank you!"

Alice hugged him back. "You are welcomed…we thought it was a lovely gift, and apparently it was."

Harry let her go and turned to Lily. "Thank you too." He hugged her and she hugged back.

"I was a pleasure finding it for you…" Lily said, kissing him on the forehead.

He smiled and turned to Frank. "Umm…do you want a hug too? If you don't, I-" He was cut off by Frank hugging him.

When he let him go, he looked at him curiously. "Hey," Frank replied, "I didn't want to be left out."

Harry stood back and stared at all his gifts. He then turned to all the people and smiled. This was the best birthday he had ever had.

"Oh, he's going to cry!" Karen said, looking for a tissue.

"I am not." Harry replied.

She smiled at him. "Well, why don't you kids go play something like Quidditch…I'll bring the rest of your stuff into your room."

Harry turned to look at everyone else. "You guys want to play?"  
Alice and Lily looked at each other. "Umm, we're wearing skirts…"

"Don't worry, you can borrow clothes." James said with a smile.

"Okay then." Alice replied for the both of them.

Karen smiled and waved her wand. Everything disappeared except for the trunk of Quidditch balls, the new broom, and the camera. "Thought you all might want to take some pictures."

"Thanks mom!" James said

"You're welcomed…boy, are we saying that a lot today…" Karen said with a smile. "Anyways, I'm sorry but me and your father have to go…its important…" She turned to Harry. "Sorry…"

"It's alright…its important and you can just shower me with love when you get home." Harry said cheerfully.

Karen smiled and hugged him. "Well, see you tonight darling." She turned and hugged James. "See you all." With that said she apparated.

Michael looked at them sternly. "No drugs, no sex, no alcohol, no wild parties, no boys, no fire…basically, behave…and listen to Remus and Lily…they are the most mature people here." Before anyone could reply, he apparated.

Everyone looked at each other. "Let's go play!" James shouted as he ran towards the door.

-----------------------------------

The girls borrowed clothes from James and they all played till lunch. After lunch they played a bit longer and then amused themselves with other random games. By dinner time the Potters still hadn't come back, so James got to work finding food for them to eat. While everyone was helping in the kitchen, Sirius grabbed Harry and dragged him out of the room.

"What Sirius?" Harry asked as he was dragged towards his room.

Sirius smiled. "Well, it's time for your ride."

Harry's eyes went wide and he blushed, until he realized that he meant on the motorcycle. "Oh, so you're dragging me to get my helmet and jacket."

"Yupe." Sirius replied as he opened Harry's door. "Go get it." Harry smiled and walked into his room and grabbed his jacket that he pulled on and put his helmet under his left arm.

When he walked out, he noticed that Sirius wasn't there. "Hey Sirius! Where are you?"

"Right here!" He said as he came out his room wearing a black leather jacket and a helmet under his arm.

'Wow, he looks hott.' Harry thought.

"Why thank you, so do you." Sirius said with a smirk.

Harry's eyes went wide. "I said that out loud."

"Yes you did."

Harry blushed.

"Oh, don't me modest. I know I'm hott and I know you're hott, so let's be hott together!"

Harry raised his eyebrow and started laughing. "Oh my God, that sounded weird."

Sirius smirked. "Of course it did." He stuck out his hand. "Ready to go?"

Harry smiled. "Of course…" '_I'd go anywhere with you…_' Harry thought as Sirius wrapped his fingers around Harry's hand and tugged him down the hall and out the door.

---------------------------------------------

When they got outside, Sirius tugged him towards a shed and lifted the door. Inside was a beautiful motorcycle the colors of black and green. "You really like green, don't you Sirius?" Harry asked as he was pulled into the shed.

Sirius looked at him, pulled on his helmet and smiled. "Well, my favorite colors were black and purple."

Harry looked at him weirdly as he pulled on his helmet too. "Then why is everything for you now and days black and green?"

Sirius smirked at him as he lifted his leg over the motorcycle and straddled it. Harry watched him in interest. "Ever since I met you Harry, I had more partial to black and green then purple and black."

Harry walked over and got onto the bike too. "Why?" Harry asked, feeling stupid for not knowing why. It really couldn't be because of his eyes, could it?

There was a smile in Sirius' voice as he replied. "Well, because ever since I met you, I've been green with envy at anyone who touches or looks at you."

His eyes went wide. "Really?" 'That was really sweet…' he thought.

"Yes and the fact that you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." And with that said, he roared the engine into life and speeded out of the shed and up into the sky.

------------------------------------

It was one of the best experiences he had ever had. Flying above buildings and reaching towards the stars with the warmth that was Sirius in front of him, driving him through all this wonderfulness. It was kind of like flying on a broom but much better since he had Sirius with him. They flew everywhere…towards the almost full moon, to the lake and rivers that glittered in the moonlight. But sadly, it was over to quickly. Soon they were flying back to the ground and the shed.

Sirius drove in and parked the motorcycle. "Sorry for such a short ride." He said as he got off and helped Harry. "But dinner is soon and we don't want to worry them to much."

Harry smiled and took of his helmet. He smiled gleefully at Sirius, who had also taken his helmet off. "No, that's alright…you will just have to take me out again sometime…it was wonderful." He leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Sirius smiled and took his hand. "I knew you would like it."

They walked back together to the house and dropped off their helmets and jackets into their rooms. They walked back to the dinning room, laughing a joking till the pushed open the door to see that no one was eating. What they saw was Lily hugging James, Alice crying into Franks chest as he rubbed her back, Peter and Remus both talking too James and Lily and Alice and Frank. But what was most surprising was to see that Dumbledore was standing there, trying to also comfort James.

Harry's heart sank as he realized something _very _bad had happened. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked as he took Harry hand in his and squeezed it. "Where are Karen and Michael?"

Everyone looked to them. James eyes were puffy and red. "Well Mr. Black." Dumbledore said quietly. "I'm afraid that Karen and Michael Potter were killed in an assignment today."

Sirius and Harry looked at him in utter shock. "What?" Harry asked as he swayed. Sirius caught him and held him close. Harry could feel that Sirius was trembling.

Dumbledore bowed his head. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter were killed by death eaters on an assignment."

James turned more into Lily and they sunk to the floor. Lily had tears going down her face and James was trembling. "How…" James asked, looking up again.

Dumbledore looked at him and his eyes held no sparkle. "How did they die? Do you want the whole story?"

"Yes…" James said in a quiet voice.

The older man sighed. "First one of them tired Imperio on your father to get him to kill Karen, but he refused it. Then they tired it on your mother, but she also fought it. When they knew they couldn't make them kill each other…they used…Avada Kedavra on them both…"

Alice turned from Frank and threw up. Lily cried out and hugged James harder, who was crying harder then ever. Remus and Peter gave up trying to help and sat down to cry too. Sirius buried his face into Harry's hair and started to cry. Harry could feel his hair get wet. He turned into Sirius' chest and started to cry harder. As he and Sirius sank to the floor, he knew he would never be able to be truly happy on his birthday again…


	16. Unmentionables

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Author Notes: Once again, thank you for the reviews…and I am sorry that I killed them off…I loved them too! Sorry it's so short, but I am being bugged by my brother and I decided that you can all have this bit…it was going to be longer, I swear!

**Time Slip**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Unmentionables**

For the next few weeks, the two remaining Potters were busy sorting out everything after the deaths of Karen and Michael Potter. The funeral had taken place on August 4th, a day after the full moon. Since both James and Harry were seventeen, they decided that they would live the few remaining weeks till Hogwarts at their house. The Black's tried to get Sirius back, but a court in front of the Ministry on August 6th decided that since he was also seventeen, he was allowed to live where ever he wanted, which was with Harry and James.

The funeral was a long and depressing thing, with lots of people crying. Everyone was dressed in black, except for Alice who wore a light purple dress stating that they would have wanted colors, not just black, at their funeral. The grave markers read…

_Karen May William Potter _

_February 2, 1945-August 31, 1977 _

_Caring mother and brave woman _

_Forever remembered and loved _

_**Michael James Potter**_

_**June 28, 1941-August 31, 1977**_

_**Wonderful father and fearless man**_

_**Forever remembered and loved** _

Soon everyone at the funeral had gone home, leaving Alice and Frank, who were holding hands, Lily and James, who were standing next to each other, and Remus and Harry who were leaning on either side of Sirius. Peter had gone home early because his little sister had gotten sick and no one was there to take care of her.

They stood in quiet for a few moments, deep in their own thoughts till Lily broke the silence. "James, I'm sorry…"  
Everyone looked at her. "Why?" James asked, turning from his parents gravestones to her.

Lily's head was bent and her hair was covering her eyes. "I don't know…I just felt like saying it…I never know what to say at funerals…"

James smiled his first real smile he had all week. "No ever does Lil's…but thanks." He took her hand and she didn't pull away.

Sirius looked at James and Lily and then looked down at Harry, whose face was graced with a faint smile. Sirius heart ached knowing that Harry hadn't been himself since his birthday and understood why…he tried to get Harry alone, but he wouldn't be. Sirius wanted to kiss Harry and make sure he didn't blame himself. He must have been staring at Harry for a long time, because he looked up at Sirius and smiled, while slipping his hand into his. Sirius smiled back and squeezed his hand. Harry snuggled his head into his side and stayed there till everyone moved from the graves to go home.

----------------------------------------

It was the day before the start of Hogwarts, and Sirius, James, and Harry were sitting in the study with a fire going. They had been mostly mellow and depressed since the day of that tragedy, but had been getting better with each passing day. Though Harry and James had been getting worse for awhile, like they stopped eating and sleeping till Sirius put a stopped to it by first explaining, then yelling at them that it wasn't their faults or anything and that Karen and Michael would come back and kill them if they didn't start to take better care of themselves. He also threatened to force feed them and drug them into sleeping. Though after a few thrown hexes between James and Sirius, they started to eat and sleep more.

Anyways, they were all sitting around, reading or doing something to amuse themselves. Harry's choice in what to amuse himself with was to look at the blackmail book he had gotten from Sirius. He had seen them in curses gone wrong to pranks played on one another. They got better with each new year, though one fourth year picture got his attention. It was one of his father and Sirius swing dancing. It was interesting to watch and he was beginning to wonder what the blackmail was till James jumped into Sirius arms and apparently Sirius wasn't strong enough to pull him back up, so James fell on top of Sirius, whose legs looked to be spread at a painful position. Harry tried, and failed, to keep his laughter in. The other two boys looked at him, Sirius with amusement and James with dread. "Alright, which picture is it…" James asked.

Harry snorted and held out the book. "Should I be jealous?" he asked as James and Sirius looked at the photo.

Sirius started laughing and James glared at him. "It wasn't funny…you almost broke my back."

He stopped laughing and glared at him. "Well, my legs hurt like hell and I still doubt I can have children." Harry smiled as those two bickered, happy to know that they were starting to get better. He flipped the page and stopped. His eyes went wide with terror and he threw the book down, closing his eyes and covering his ears as he repeated "Ewewewewewewewewew…" over and over again, rocking back and forth.

James and Sirius stopped bickering and James picked up the book and started to laugh. "I can't believe you put the picture in here!"

Sirius grabbed the book from him and looked disgusted. "Damn, I must have forgotten to take that one out!"

Harry stopped rocking and rose up, glaring at Sirius. "How could you forget a picture like _that_!" he bellowed.

Sirius looked at him in shock and scooted more into his chair. James snickered and took the book back to look at the photo. It was a picture of Snape, who must have been cursed into the scariest unmentionables in the world and there was Sirius, kissing him on the cheek and holding him around the waist. James started laughing at the angry look Harry was giving his friend and the scared look on Sirius' face. "Harry?"

Harry turned his angry gaze to James. "What?"

"Sirius lost a bet in that picture."

"I know…it says so right under the picture." For under each picture was a description of how that photo came to be.

"Do you want to know what bet he lost?"

Sirius stopped looking scared and looked angry. "Don't tell him!"

James smirked evilly at him. "Oh come on…you rarely ever lose bets and I bet Harry wouldn't mind hearing."

"No I wouldn't." Harry answered.

Sirius sighed and curled deep into his chair, covering his ears. James smiled and turned to Harry. "You see son, this was the time period of when Sirius was secretly in love with Remus but wouldn't admit it to him, and so me and Peter had to listen to him talk about him everyday. Finally I got so annoyed with him that I said I would make a bet with him and him being who he was agreed. I said that if kissed Remus and he kissed back, that I would allow him to talk about him all he wanted, not make disgusted looks, and I'd be his servant for a day without complaining. But if I won, he had to stop talking about Remus and be my servant for the day. The next night in our dorm rooms, because silly me forgot to tell him where he must kiss him, he grabbed Remus around the waist and pulled him into a kiss. Remus looked shocked as hell and after a moment pushed him away and cursed him with one of the most interesting curses I have ever seen. Poor Sirius here couldn't walk straight for a few days. So I have won the bet and waited for him to get better and when he did, I informed him that since he couldn't win the heart of Remus, he must fallow Snape, confessing his love and he did just that…he got plenty of curses from that too, but he never backs out of his word. Anyways, at the end of the day, I hexed Snape into lingerie and bound him and told Sirius to hold him tight and kiss him on the cheek for the picture. Sadly Remus was there, and it was very close to the full moon, and he got mad at me and Sirius, hexed us and freed Snape. He almost beat the crap out of me when he realized that I had done a bet with Sirius and that was why he kissed him…Remus wouldn't talk to me for almost two weeks. And that my boy is how we Marauders get along." James finished with a grand bow. Harry looked at him, a cross between mortified and amused.

Sirius opened his eyes and looked at the other two, but mostly at Harry to see his reaction. He saw that Harry's face was more then slightly scared and that his eyes glittered with a bit of amusement and angry. His face was red with shame and he didn't know if he was angry at him, so he tried to apologize. "Harry, I'm-"

The look Harry gave him silenced him. Harry turned back to James. "James…"

"Yes…" he asked, slightly scared to by the look he was getting.

"You do know that was cruel…" he said quietly. James' eyes went wide and he backed up more into his chair. "You knew that Remus wouldn't kiss him back."

"I didn't-" James tried.

"You are one of his best friends…I can't believe what you did!" he shouted. "I thought Snape was lying about how cruel you guys were to him but I guess I was wrong! I _was _giving you the benefit of the doubt!" Harry glared and started to head out of the room. "I'm going to bed…see you in the morning…" As he walked out of the room, he started mumbling about how friends shouldn't treat friends like that.

Sirius and James turned to each other and looked ashamed. "You know, he's right…" James said. He smiled and leaped on Sirius. "I'm sorry Siri." He said in a serious tone.

Sirius hugged him. "I'm sorry too…though you know we can't give up the craft that easily…"

James smiled, and stood up. "Of course not, but we can be a bit kinder to each other."

"Agreed." Sirius smiled and stood up. "Though we might want to go see if Harry is alright."

As they were walking out, James turned to Sirius as he thought of something. "Hey Sirius, why would Harry be jealous of you and me…" he trailed off at the look on Sirius face, which was blank…he knew that look well…he was hiding something and he bet he knew what. "We need to talk."

--------------------------------

Harry awoke with a start in the middle of the night. He moved his hand and grabbed his wand carefully as he turned his head towards the door. But even in the dark, he knew who it was. "Hey Sirius." He muttered and stopped grabbing for his wand. "What you doing up?"

He couldn't see Sirius face. "Nothing…I was just checking on you."

"Oh…" Harry squinted. "Is that everything?"

There was pause. "Yeah…I was just making sure you weren't mad."

Harry smiled in the dark. "I really wasn't mad at you, but more at James."

"You really shouldn't be…we all do that to each other, though after what you said, me and James have decided to be nicer to each other."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I am returning your book." Sirius walked in and set it on the table by Harry's head. After a moment, he leaned over and cupped Harry's face. He slowly kissed him on the lips. It lasted awhile, but like all good things it had to end. Sirius slowly moved from Harry's lips. He smiled contently and lay back down. He was falling asleep and as his dream took him, he could've sworn that he heard Sirius whisper, "I love you Harry."

-------------------------------------

Harry woke up in a happy mood the next morning. He leaned over and looked at the alarm clock and didn't even care that it read 7:30a.m. He jumped out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes and rushed to the shower. By the time he was done showering and such, it was 8 o'clock. He looked at his trunk one more time, to make sure that everything was there, and headed down to breakfast when he was sure that everything he needed for Hogwarts was in there. When he got there, he saw that James was cooking breakfast and that Sirius was no where in sight. "Hi James."

James looked up and smiled. "Hey Harry. Surprised to see you up this early."

"I get to go to Hogwarts with you and the others, don't I?" he said happily and bounded towards the table. He sat down and looked at James. "Where's Sirius?"

James turned back to his cooking. "He's probably in his room."

"That's surprising. He's usually here before me."

"Yeah…" James turned back around and sat plates of food on the table. "He'll probably be here any minute." James had sat down and they both had starting eating before Sirius showed up.

"Hey, didn't even bother to wait for me?" Sirius asked as he walked in dressed in a baggy shirt and baggy jeans. James' eyes narrowed at him and Harry's face broke into a smile.

"Good morning Sirius!" Harry said, practically oozing with happiness. "Sit down and eat some breakfast!" Sirius sat down, opposite of Harry and put some food on his plate. He picked at it and by the time that they had finished breakfast, he had not eaten more then a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice. As James picked up, Harry looked at Sirius concernedly. "Are you feeling alright Sirius?"

Sirius nodded and smiled. "It's just seventh year nerves you know?"

Harry nodded and accepted that. He turned to James. "When are we leaving?"

"About 9:30. We are meeting Remus and Peter at the train station. So you better go get ready."

Harry nodded again and stood up. "I'll be back in a moment with my trunk."

He disappeared through the door and James turned to Sirius. "Are you really alright, because I know you never get nervous about school."

Sirius smiled again. "Yes, I'm fine…not feeling well."

"Where?" he asked, coming towards Sirius.

Sirius looked at the table. "In my stomach…and my chest. Nothing really…I must have eaten something bad."

"Truly?"

"Truly."

"I'm ready for Hogwarts!" Harry shouted, running into the kitchen.

------------------------------------------

The three have gotten everything they needed and gotten a taxi ride to the train station. James had looked at his house till it had gone out of view.

They arrived at 10:00a.m and meet with Remus and Peter, who were waiting for them. They all walked through the barrier and headed for the train. As they got onto the train and found a compartment, Peter turned to them all and announced, "I think this is going to be an interesting year."


	17. On the Train to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to anything Harry Potter related.

Author Notes: Snape _did _hex Sirius and what not when that was happening…it said so. It said _he got plenty of curses from that too_…so, Snape did curse Sirius while he confessed his love…just had to point that out…and um…Sirius is not pregnant…and as to some of the other questions…I can't tell you. I know, evil me! I don't know how old Regulus really is, so he is going to be three years younger then Sirius, so he is going to be fourteen, fourth year, in this story.

Please forgive me for taking so long to type. You see, the PIE (Pudding Industries of England) found me and they threatened to make tapioca pudding (which is very nasty…full of fish eyes and eggs…shudders) out of me and feed me to GAG (Gluttony American Games) if I didn't do what they told me to do, which is top secret and…gets dirty looks…okay, the truth is I am just lazy…please forgive me anyways…pouts with puppy dog eyes

**Time Slip**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**On the Train to Hogwarts**

On the right side sat Sirius by the window, James next to him and Peter next to the door. On the other side were Harry by the window and Remus next to him. Most of the group started talking all at once and about thirty minutes and fifty topics later someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" James asked the talking coming to a halt.

Alice opened the door with a smile, with Lily and Frank standing behind her. "Hullo lovelies."

Everyone in the cart smiled, though some more then others. "Hey there Alice, Frank and Lily." Was the general reply from the group.

"Hi." Frank said.

Lily smiled. "We just came by to say hi and to see how everyone's doing."

The cart occupants looked at each other then back at her. "We're fine." James replied for the group.

She nodded. "That's good."

"Yes very good!" Alice said very happily. She looked at Sirius then and her eyes went wide. "Have I ever seen you in loose clothes before?"

All eyes turned to Sirius who smiled. "Why, yes, of course. I don't _always _wear such tight, revealing clothes…I _can _be modest you know."

"I wasn't accusing you on any such thing." Alice replied. "Well we better go to our cart before some smart arse fifth year takes it. Bye!" She said with a smile and a wave.

"Bye!" –Peter.

"Toodles!" –Harry.

"See you later!" –Frank.

"Probably soon!" -Lily

"Adiós mi amigos!" –James.

"Au revoir mes amis!" –Remus.

"Goed tot ziens!" –Sirius.

Everyone looked at Sirius in silence, who smiled innocently. "What the _bloody hell _did you just say?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged. "I said good bye in Dutch."

Most eyes went wide, though Remus' eyebrow went up. "And where did you learn Dutch?"

"My great-grandmother, Tryne, is Dutch. She is from my father side." Sirius replied.

'I wonder if that is the great-grandmother who gave him the teddy bear.' Harry thought to himself.

"And she was very set in her ways of talking Dutch, though most of my family didn't bother learning it because they didn't like her to much. I thought she was funny…especially since they had no idea what we were discussing about them." Sirius laughed evilly.

"I didn't know that…" Alice said.

"_I _didn't even know that!" James shouted, leaping from his seat and point a finger at his chest.

Sirius laughed, this time not so evilly. "It's alright Jamesikin. You know most else."

James looked at him and sat down. "You sure? Nothing else important like that? You know, like your great uncle twice removed is an alien and that you know that language?"

Sirius smiled. "Θέλω μια τηγανισμένη κάλτσα."

Once again, everyone looked at him. "Should I ask what you just said?" James questioned.

"I said 'I want a fried sock' in Greek." He replied happily. He got very weird looks. "YOU SHOULD NEVER LET ME BE BORED!" He shouted.

"I will be taking that to heart now." James replied.

"Why? He's learning." Remus said. "We should let him be bored more often."

Sirius glared at him. "You do know that that was a one in a life time bored induced amusement and that it probably won't ever happen again. I usually take my boredom out on you guys or unsuspecting youngsters."

"And for a moment there I thought he actually enjoyed learning." Remus said dryly.

"I do enjoy learning…just not the learning you are thinking of." He replied.

Lily and Alice got disgusted looks on their faces. "I am leaving before the scar tissue out weighs my brain." Alice said, turned and disappeared with Frank and Lily right behind her.

The cart was silent when they left. They all looked at each other and burst out laughing. "That was fun!" Harry said through his laughter.

"Of course, never a dull moment with us around." Peter replied.

Finally they all calmed down. "You are quite the interesting fellow you know." Harry said with a smile.

Sirius smiled softly back and looked at the window. "So I've been told."

So they all went back to talking and laughing and what not till the candy cart came and the smiling old lady asked if her favorite customers would like any candy. Since Harry's candy from his birthday was all eaten, they had to buy more then one of everything. They gave her a galleon and told her to keep the change, which wasn't much anyways. They placed the candy in the middle on a table Remus conjured up. As soon as it was set up, most started to dig in though it took awhile for them to realize Sirius was still looking out the window.

"Hey Sirius, why aren't you eating anything?" James asked with a mouth full of chocolate frog, with its bottom half wiggling in his hand.

"I'm not hungry." He replied.

Quiet incased the cart till…"WHAT!" James shouted jumping up. "THAT IS SACRILEGE! DO YOU HEAR ME! SACRILIEGE!"

Sirius glared at him. "No, I don't think I heard…after the 'what' I think I went deaf."

James glared right back at him. He shoved the last bit of chocolate frog in his mouth and picked up another. He unwrap it and held it out in front of Sirius' face. He then swallowed his own chocolate frog and said, "Eat it."

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes you great prat."

"No you stupid prick."

James' eyes narrowed dangerously and he leapt at the other boy. Sirius didn't think he would do it, so he didn't have time to move. The two manage to fall onto the floor with an audible 'thump', knocking over the table and it contents. They rolled around a bit until James managed to get on top. "Now Mr. Padfoot, I think I said that it is sacrilege not to eat this candy…do you really want to commit that?" Sirius just glared at him, which made James sigh dramatically. "Since I am such a loving friend, I am not going to let you commit such a felony. Now open wide my darling before I have to force feed it to you." He slowly started to lower the wiggling chocolate frog to his friend's mouth, which was most definitely not opened. When the frogs head was about an inch away, Sirius' head shot up and he closed his teeth around his best friend's wrist. James' eyes went wide and he jumped back with a yelp and the frog jumped away. Everyone stared at Sirius, who got up into a sitting position. James looked at him and said in a quiet voice, "You bit me." He sounded really hurt.

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry, but I really didn't have any choice did I?"

"You bit me."

"You really didn't give him any other choice James." Remus said.

James turned to him and held out his arm. "He bit me Moony…" He was pouting with puppy dog eyes.

Remus sighed and patted him on the head. "There, there James. Let me see." James turned his arm and showed the red and purple mark that was forming on his wrist. "Prongs, you have gotten worse before and it didn't even break the skin…so I don't think you will catch his rabies." He said, trying to get his friend to smile.

James got up and sat in-between Harry and Remus. He crossed his arms, slouched and pouted. "He bit me…" he muttered under his breath. Sirius got up from the floor and went back to his seat.

Harry looked at Sirius, who wasn't looking at him. 'I wonder what's wrong with him…I'll have to ask later…' Harry thought. He turned to his dad, either was a really good actor or really hurt because he had tears in his eyes. "Hey Dad." Harry said, which made James look at him. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" James nodded pitifully and gave Harry his arm. Harry kissed the bruising bite mark. "There, now isn't that better?"

James smiled beautifully and stood up. "Yes, it feels MUCH better!" Harry decided that he was a good actor. "Thank you my son. I know I am loved, though not by that mangy mutt over there." He said with a dirty look in the general direction of Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You know I love you, you stupid stag."

James nodded while giving him a dirty look. He probably took offense to the 'stupid stag' remark. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"Would you like me to prove it to you?" he asked mischievously.

James shook his head. "No, that's quite alright…I'll take your word for it." He sat down. Peter, Remus and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. They had no idea what was going on.

So Remus waved his arm and the table and candy righted itself. After a brief tense silence, they started to talk again about school and what everyone was taking. They all were taking basically the same classes, except for a few differences. Like Remus had two more classes then the rest and was the only one taking Teaching 101 with Harry. Sirius comment to this was, "I don't want to be a teacher 'cause I don't think I could hold my temper with those snotty, smelly, rude little brats who are only good for sinking up a place and making the teacher batty."

Which made Remus comment, "I should hope you are only talking about when you are little, because you were little once and that means you are talking about yourself. And I can't see you working with little children."

Which made Sirius roll his eyes and reply, "No, I wasn't talking about little kids…I was talking about the Slytherin's, because if I ever wanted to be a teacher, which is highly unlikely seeing as I think education is boring, I'd want to be the Transfiguration teacher." He then snorted. "Yeah, I could just see the look on McGonagalls face if I ever took her spot."

"I didn't know you liked Transfiguration." Harry said, surprised.

Sirius sighed. "Yes, I know it's shocking."

James then leaned over and whispered into his sons ear, "He isn't the best Transfiguration wizard in the world, but he rather do that then ever admit that he's good at Potions…he'd be a good teacher, but he thinks it's to Slytherinish for him."

These lead on to other conversation till Remus pointed out that they would be arriving at school shortly and should get ready, which they did.

When the train stopped, they all gathered their things and headed off the train. Harry could see Hagrid gathering up all the first years. He smiled, happy to know that some things didn't change. He glanced at the thestrals, and saw that both Sirius and Peter glanced at them. When they all piled into the carriage and they started to pull away, Harry asked, "I know this might be considered rude, but I was wondering who could see the thestrals?" The group looked at each other and then at him.

"You can see them?" Peter asked.

"Yes…I could see them since fifth year." He replied. "How about you? Since when have you been able to see them?"

Peter sighed. "I've been able to see them since fourth year…I saw my grandpa die."

"Sorry to hear that." Harry said in a quiet voice. He turned to Sirius. "How about you? I noticed that you glanced at them."

Sirius was still looking out the window and didn't answer for a moment, which made him think that he wasn't going to answer. "I've been able to see them since first year." He said quietly. Harry's eyes went wide and before he could ask, Sirius continued. "I saw my little sister die."

"I'm sorry." Harry said. He didn't realize that Sirius had had a little sister.

"Thanks…" Sirius said. "She was four when I was ten and Regulus was seven. We were playing and she fell and I was the only one around…I didn't know what to do and she died…her name was Niamh Aster Black, which meant bright star."

Harry looked at him and his heart ached. He didn't know what he could say, but he knew he wanted to make Sirius smiled again. Just then, Sirius turned and looked at him. "Don't worry Harry. Now, I should be asking you how you can see those creatures."

"It was fourth year and we were hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I wasn't old enough but a death eater disguised as one of my teacher snuck my name in and I got to the end, which was a maze. Me and this other boy, who was a Hufflepuff names Cedric, got to the end and I said that we both should grab the cup at the same time, which we did. What we didn't know was that it was a portkey that took us to a grave yard with Voldemort and his followers who killed him." Harry recollected the tale in a short version. Once again the cart was silent.

Harry felt someone pat him on the shoulder and turned to see that James was patting him. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah me too." Sirius said.

"I'm sorry too." Remus quietly said.

Peter looked sympathetic. "We're all sorry."

Harry smiled faintly. "Thanks…it's alright. We're here."

The cart stopped and the door opened. They all walked out of the cart and up the stairs into the Great Hall and sat at their table, which Alice, Frank, and Lily sat next to them. When everyone was settled, the first years walked in and Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

Basically I don't want to write the speech or the students sorting and what not, so please forgive me if you were looking forward to that…I think if I wrote it, it would be boring beyond belief, so be thankful. Why don't we just get on to dessert! DESSERT AHOY!

After they all finished dessert, James got up and said, "Sorry to leave you all at such a short notice, but I have Head Boy duties to do."

Lily looked at him. "No way…you can't be Head Boy."

James looked at her. "Of course I am Head Boy, I have the badge and everything." He looked down at his chest. "Hmm, where did that thing go…"

Remus sighed and handed it to him. "I was wondering when you were going to notice that it wasn't there."

James smiled at him. "What would I do without you my good fellow?"

"Loose your head and probably articles of clothing that I would prefer to be on your body." He replied.

"Very true." James said and he held his hand out to Lily, with a bow. "Will you take my hand fair maiden and I shall escort you to the little first years?"

Lily blushed and shook her head. "No, that's quite alright…I am perfectly find escorting myself." With that said she got up and stalked to where the first years.

James smiled and winked slyly at his friends. "I will win her heart yet."

"Of course you will." Alice replied. James smiled and followed Lily.

The others looked at each other and decided that they would head upstairs with the rest of the Gryffindors because they all had to be up early for the first day of school. They walked together in a group up to the Gryffindor Tower and said the password, which was thestrals. They walked into the Common Room, and Harry smiled. It looked exactly the same in his time and it was comforting. "Well, good night." Alice said and she kissed Frank on the cheek. "See you in the morning." With that said she walked up her stairs and disappeared.

All the boys looked at each other and grinned. "Time to go to bed I suppose." Frank said as they all headed up the stairs and down to their room. "Though I highly doubt we will be getting much sleep this year."

"Do we ever?" Sirius replied and they all got ready for bed and by that time James had gotten back. They were all in bed…

"Night." –James.

"Good night." –Remus.

"Sleep tight." –Harry.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." –Peter.

"What are those?" –Sirius.

"It's a muggle thing." –Frank.

Author Notes: And THAT'S the end of this chapter…once again, I apologize for taking so long. I hope this chapter makes you all forgive me…


	18. Sirius Problems

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the gang do not belong to me.

Author Notes: Once again, thank you for being patient, because I do believe Santa stole my muse…you know, to help him with the holiday? But now my muse has come back, -YAY- and I can write!

P.S. Please don't kill me for the chapter…even I am super upset about what I wrote…but don't worry, there will be a happy ending to this story someday.

P.P.S. Happy Belated Christmas and Hanukah and any other holiday that is in December!

P.P.P.S. I truly tried to put it on early, but hates me…-pouts- Though for some reason my brothers account let me put it on...YAY!

**Time Slip**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Sirius Problems **

Harry woke up slowly from a foggy dream he couldn't remember except for the fact that it involved Sirius and a dark place. He turned slowly in his bed and moved the curtain to see that the clock read 7:57a.m. He groaned and a made a grab for his glasses, but missed making them fall to the ground. Harry sighed and bent down to grab the glasses, and managed to bang his head on the desk when he sat back up, making him drop the glasses again, which managed to slide under his bed. He muttered darkly about how he hated morning and anything that had to do with them as he rolled out of bed and crawled under the bed in search of his glasses realizing that he had forgotten his wand on top of the dresser half way under and started to swear again.

Suddenly he heard the clock go off, which didn't surprise him any, but what surprised him is that it was turned off and that sound of moment came from the next bed and he felt someone step on his ankle, which made a very disgusting crack, and a loud thump and a surprised noise as someone fell and another disgusting crack and someone swearing. His ankle hurt very much and he curled up from under the bed and grabbed his ankle, muttering darkly again and biting his lip.

Once again there was movement from one of the beds and someone started walking, Harry turned his head just in time to see a blurry James trip over Sirius, who was also curled up on the floor, holding his nose. James went flying over Sirius' back and landed with a painful crack on his arm, which he immediately cradle and started swearing. Then there were two other movements from the beds and Frank tripped over James and rammed his head into the wall and Peter also tripped over James, knocking his head onto the corner of the bed.

Remus opened the bathroom door to see that everyone else in the room was on the floor, holding a body part and swearing darkly. He raised his eyebrow and said, "I think we need Madam Pomphey."

James glared from his spot on the floor. "You think?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Should I even ask?" Remus asked when Madam Pomphey was heading out the door.

"Sometimes I think its better not to." She said and closed the door.

Harry, Sirius, James, Frank, and Peter were all sitting on two of the beds. "Well, I think I want to know." Remus replied and looked at his friends. Harry's left ankle had been cracked and was now a light purple. Sirius had had a broken nose but it was also now a light purple. James had managed to break his right arm, which was in a sling for the rest of the day. Frank had had a bruised head and would have a dull head ache for the rest of the day. Peter had cut open his head and there would be a light scar on his forehead for the rest of his life and a dull head ache to cheer him up.

Remus had to bite his lip in an attempt not to laugh. It was a funny sight and would be for a long time to come especially since he got blackmail photos. They all glared at him. "It's not funny." James muttered.

"If you say so." Remus replied. "Anyways, how did it happen?"

"Me and Peter tripped over James." Frank said, glaring at James.

"And I tripped over Sirius." He answered and all glares turned to him.

Sirius tried to wrinkle his nose but winced with the effort. "And I tripped over Harry." He said in a nasally voice, which made him make a disgusted face.

Harry sighed when all looked at him. "Sorry, my fault."

"What were you doing on the floor to begin with?" James asked.

Harry fingered his glasses, which were broken in the whole fiasco. "I woke up and dropped my glasses. Then when I went to pick them up I hit my head and they fell under the bed. So then I crawled under the bed and realized that I didn't have my wand to light the way and then I heard Sirius get up and that is how it went."

Everyone stared at him for a moment, till Remus asked, "Why didn't you just summon them back?"

Harry glared at him and blushed a bit. "I didn't think of that…it was early in the morning, what did you expect me to do?"

It was quiet for a moment then everyone burst out laughing, though Sirius, Frank and Peter winced with the pain that it brought on. "Well, it took us six years to get our whole system worked out for morning; I just knew that something had to ruin it." Frank said with a laugh. Everyone started laughing except Harry who felt like he had just ruined their year. Soon everyone got up and went about their business except for two of them.

He bit his lip again but felt someone arms go around him. "That's not what he meant Harry." Sirius whispered in his ear.

Harry smiled and turned to him. He opened his mouth to say something but Sirius' eyes went wide and he pulled away with a blush. Harry narrowed his eyes at him and remembered that Sirius had been acting weird lately. He would talk to him soon and he figured out the perfect way to get him all by himself. "Umm, Sirius?"

Sirius looked at him and his eyes went wide again at the sight of Harry pouting. "Ah…what?"

"Will you help carry my stuff to my classes? With my ankle I'm afraid I might not be able to do it all by myself." Harry actually believed he could probably do it by himself, but this was a good excuse as any.

"Ah…um…" Sirius was flustered and Harry secretly grinned. "Why don't you ask Remus?"

"Because I asked you. You were the one to break my ankle." He hated using guilt but it was for a good cause and it worked.

Sirius sighed dejectedly. "Yes, I'll help you."

Harry smiled brilliantly. "Thank you!" he said and hugged him. He stood up and remembered that he had to walk worse then it really was. He waddled over to his bed and started to get ready.

----------------------------------------------

By the time he and Sirius were ready, everyone else had already headed down to breakfast. Sirius had taken Harry's bag and his books along with his and walked beside him. They walked at a slow pace for the benefit of Harry. They had walked in silence for awhile till Harry spoke. "Sirius?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Let's stop for a second, alright?"

"Sure." Sirius said and they stopped. Harry leaned against the wall and looked at Sirius, who was standing in front of him. They stood in quiet till Sirius spoke, "Harry we should-"

"What's the matter Sirius?" Harry interrupted.

"What?" Sirius asked startled. "There's nothing the matter."

"Stop lying. You haven't been yourself and I have no idea why. I could've sworn that you told me that you loved me when you came to bring me my book back but now you seem not to want anything to do with me. If you have a problem with me, just tell me so I can find out what the hell is the matter."

"I don't have a problem with you."

"Then what?"  
"I-" he stopped, clenched his mouth and looked away.

Harry glared at him and grabbed his bag and books. "If you aren't going to tell me or talk to me, I'm not hanging around." He pushed away from the wall and started to walk down the hall.

Sirius stared at his retreating back. "I thought you were hurt."

"I lied." He said over his shoulder and disappeared around a corner.

-------------------------------------------------

When Harry got to the Great Hall, he was seething. He walked quickly into the hall and sat down next to Lily. He piled his plate with food and decided that he was just too ticked off to actually eat, so he started to mix it about until it was unappetizing. This must have caught the attention of the others because he heard Lily ask, "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry looked up into Lily concern emerald green eyes. He slowly turned his head to see everyone else was looking at him too. "Nothing. Just not hungry."

Lily shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"Yeah, me neither." Alice said from her place next to Frank.

Harry sighed and started to tap his fingers on the table. "I'm just annoyed, that's all."

"At Sirius?" Remus asked. He was sitting across from him.

Harry wouldn't have said anything but he realized that they would probably figure out that he was lying and that wouldn't be good. "Yeah."

"What'd he do?" James asked with a sigh.

"That's just it, nothing!" Harry replied with a bit of a growl. Everyone looked at him oddly. "Don't give me that look…I know what I'm talking about." They sat in quiet for a moment until Harry sighed and stood up, with most of his anger gone. "I'm going to go find Sirius. I'll see you in a bit." He walked out of the hall and started heading down the corridor that he had left Sirius in. He had walked all the way back to the tower and he still hadn't found him yet. He said the password and walked into the common room and up the stairs to their dorm. There he noticed that Sirius' trunk was opened, that his broom was gone and that the window was opened. Harry turned to his trunk and opened up the compartment to take out his broom. Then he walked to the window and flew out.

He was flying for about twenty minutes and he was starting to get worried. _What if he had gotten injured? What if he had fallen into the forest?_ Harry thought to himself while biting his lip. _What if he ran away because of you? _Harry shook his head to get all the what-if questions out of his head before he went bonkers.

Finally after about a half an hour of searching and worrying, he spotted something in one of the trees by the lake. He slowly lowered himself to the ground and walked towards the tree, pushing the branches away. He saw Sirius' broom leaning against the trunk and walked under the willow and looked up to see Sirius sitting higher up on one of the branches. Harry smiled in relief and started to climb up. Sirius looked down when Harry was about half way up. He smiled faintly and waited till Harry was sitting next to him to turn his head back to looking up at the sky. They sat in silence for a while, just looking up at the sky.

After awhile Harry turned to Sirius. "You know, it's not good to skip classes, especially on the first day."

"Then the same can be said for you." Sirius replied not looking at him.

Harry frowned. "Actually, I wasn't even going to go to school this year…I mean, my seventh year in my time."

This got Sirius attention. He looked at him in confusion. "Why?" he asked curiously.

He half smiled. "I don't think I should tell you. It might ruin something."

"Oh, and you here hasn't already ruined something?" Sirius asked and then regretted it. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Harry said with a slight laugh. "Probably talking to you right now is changing the future so I will be born looking like Lockhart or Umbridge." He shuddered at the thought. "Okay, so that is a _very _scary thought." Sirius burst out laughing and Harry smiled. "There, now that's better."

Sirius stopped laughing and gave Harry a smirk. "You're a loveable prick, you know that?"

Harry smiled brilliantly. "Yes, I am quite aware of that." He stopped and took a breath. "I'm sorry Siri. I didn't mean to yell at you earlier and I'm sorry that I lied to you, but it was the only way I could think of to make you stay with me alone because like I said, you seem not want to be around me and I would really like to know why." He looked directly into Sirius eyes, wishing he would just tell him.

Sirius looked away and sighed. "I'm sorry Harry."

"Why? I forgive you for ignoring me but I would like to know why."

"I'm sorry for that but it was for the best."

"The best?" Harry asked in a shocked voice. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Sirius looked at him and his eyes flashed with something Harry couldn't figure out. "Yes, the best. It's…it's just not right Harry."

"What's not right, loving me?" Harry asked, getting angrier by the moment.

"Yes…no…I mean its right for you to be loved, just not by me."

Harry bit his lip, trying really hard not to smack the other boy right there and making him fall out of the tree…he would feel guilty after the brief moment of satisfaction. "Okay, I am going to sit here quietly and patiently while you tell me your absurd reason for this ridiculous thought."

Harry saw Sirius lean back on the branch and clench his fists. "Because it's not right." He stopped and Harry waited for him to go on. "It's not right because I'm me and your you…I mean I'm you Godfather and your fathers best friend and technically you aren't even suppose to be here. You're not even born yet…it's like, I should be the grown up here and be the one to tell you no and myself no, that it's not right. It's not right to love you in any way but in the fatherly way."

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so this is my response. You're a bloody idiot."

Sirius looked at Harry in uttered shock. "What?"

"You heard me; I said you are a bloody idiot. Your logic is stupid, not to mention utterly not you. I mean, you were perfectly happy kissing me and what not, not to long ago but now you are all 'no, this isn't right, I can't love you because I'm the moron who thinks because I am your godfather and that you aren't _technically _born I can't shag you or anything remotely pleasurable to us both.' It shouldn't matter what time or place or anything like that to love someone. Love isn't _remotely _logically or convenient or seem right half the time, it just you need both people to love each other and not care about small technicalities. I love you Sirius Orion Black and I don't give a damn who thinks it's not right." Harry was now looking at Sirius and was now practically on top of him.

"Okay, my turn to ask you if you are done?"

Harry nodded.

Sirius sighed and looked like he was bracing himself for something. "What you said is true, Harry but it doesn't mean it is right. You said that both people have to love each other to be able to get over the small technicalities."

Harry looked at him in shock as he felt his heart start to break. "What?"

Sirius looked away, swallowed and turned back to him with a guarded face. "Harry it's not right to love you so I won't."

Harry's broken heart harden. "Who the hell filled your head with this bull shit?" Sirius bit his lip and Harry figured it out then. Who was the only one who was around both of them and could have possibly seen them kiss or anything? "It was James, wasn't it?" Sirius looked away. "Okay, fine. Whatever. If my father opinion of our relationship is more important then me, then I don't need you or James." Harry stood up and started to climb down. When he was close enough to the ground he jumped and his ankle gave out on him. "Damn." Harry muttered as he sat down to rub his ankle.

"Harry…" Sirius said, looking down.

Harry refused to look up at him, afraid that he might just lose it and cry. "Leave me alone Black…I'm fine." Harry stood up and grabbed his broom. He flew out of the tree, not looking back until he was back in his dorm.

He threw his broom back into its trunk. He stalked out of the dorm and down the hall into a random empty classroom. He didn't feel like going to Transfiguration and didn't care if he got detention for the rest of the year, he just didn't feel like seeing James or anyone else at the moment. He knew though that they had the Marauder's map and would come searching for him soon enough and he was right. It was just before lunch that he saw James, Remus and Peter open the classroom door.

"Oh Merlin, Harry! I was worried!" James said as he leaned against the door.

"We all were." Remus said quietly.

"Yeah, and McGonagall looked about ready to kill." Peter added.

Harry was quiet and just stared at James. "What's wrong? Did Sirius say something?" James asked with concern in his voice.

"Actually," Harry said quietly, standing up and walking towards them. "It is what _you _said to Sirius that has gotten me ticked off."

"Me?" James asked surprised.

"Yes you. You told him some bull shit that he actually believed…I can't believe you told him that he couldn't love me!" He was shouting now. "Do I go around telling people that it isn't right to love someone? Did you know that I didn't love _anyone _like I loved Sirius? That Sirius was the only one who could make my heart stop like it did and makes me happy just by looking at me and wouldn't laugh at my mistakes? You not only broke my heart but I just…" He stopped, starting to choke up with the pain. "I hate you." He pushed his way through the stunned Marauders. Half way down the hall he turned back and shouted, "Tell Mr. Black that he is a bloody jerk but you take the crown." With that he turned and stalked away down the hall.

"What did you do?" Remus asked, as he turned to James.

James opened his mouth but nothing came out for a moment. "I didn't really do anything but tell Sirius that it's not right for him to be falling for my son."

Remus just looked at him, but since James wasn't looking at him, he didn't recognize the look but Peter sure did. "Um guys, I'm going to go now…see you later." With that, Peter disappeared down the hall, practically running.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked as he turned to look at Remus. Now he knew why he ran…James wasn't a coward or anything but when Remus was pissed, you just forgot about you pride and ran…though most of the time that doesn't work so you must either beg or just take what he has to say, which is usually a lot less painful if you just stand there or sit there and listen. "Okay, I promise not to run if you stop looking at me like that…I'll even let you smack me or something…"

Remus grinned evilly. "Good boy. Now, I must ask you and you better answer truthfully. What possessed you to tell Sirius that he couldn't love the boy? You know Sirius doesn't fall in love easily, and we all know he wasn't lusting over Harry because then Harry most certainly would have been shagged by now."

"It's because it just doesn't seem right. I mean, Sirius my best friend and Harry my not-even-born-yet son falling in love? It doesn't seem right. I'm fine with Sirius liking guys and I don't practically care if my son falls for guys, though that ends the Potter line right there, but not together. Merlin, I just don't see how this is right!"

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he was in control of his anger. "I am not going to smack you for your stupidity because that is how you think and it's not your fault. But I am going to say this. You have no right to say who can fall in love with whom. Falling in love had no rhyme or reason, it just happens. Love doesn't care if someone thinks it's right or not. Like you and Lily. You knew from the moment you saw her that she was something special and that you would do anything to win her over but you didn't know why and no one told you, except for Sirius who was just jealous, that it was stupid to fall for her. What if I fell for Snape, which I'm saying will not happen, but would you tell me no?"

James shook his head.

"And why not?"

"Because you could kick my arse." Remus raised his eyebrow at that statement. "And that you don't care what I think when it comes to you liking someone."

"Very good. Now, why is it bad to tell Sirius not to fall for someone who is very important to him, especially when it is coming from yours or my mouth?"

"Because he will listen to us instead of his heart, because he trusts our opinion more then his sometimes?" James asked.

Remus smiled and patted him on the head. "Very good. Now you must go talk to Sirius so you can get over this mess. Though I highly doubt Harry going to be talking to you two for a very long time or until you prove that you are worthy of talking to again, because I imagine Harry knows more hexes and curses then we do." He started walking down the hall. "Well, we may as well go eat lunch, I'm starving."(Author Notes: GO REMUS!)

--------------------------------------------------

Harry had skipped going to lunch and decided to go walking about till he had to go to Teaching 101, which he was fine going to because only Remus would be in that class with him but first he went to the dorms and picked up his books and his bag. He was walking down the hall, not really paying attention because he was to busy imagining hexes on James (it was to painfully to think about Sirius) and since he wasn't paying attention, he didn't realize that he wasn't the only one not paying attention till he ran into the other person. The books in the other person hands went flying as he fell backwards and Harry managed to keep his balance and stay steady on his feet. Harry's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, let me help you." He said and started to pick up some of the books and papers off the ground. When he had picked them all up he turned to face someone he had almost forgotten about. The boy standing in front of him, with his wand pointing at Harry's throat, was about his height, maybe a little taller with icy cold blue eyes, long greasy hair, pale, a long nose, and a Slytherin uniform on. That's right; he was staring at a younger version of none other then Severus Snape. "Snape." Harry said in a monotone voice. He really didn't hate Snape; you would think he would after what he did…will do to Dumbledore, but after a while of Harry thinking about it, he realized there was more to it then Snape being a great prick because he knew that Dumbledore wasn't afraid to die, so why would he beg Snape to kill him? So he had gone to Head Masters office and asked Dumbledore's portrait about it. He then told him not to hate Snape that he was only doing what he was told to do by he himself. When Harry had angrily asked him why he would want Snape to kill him, he had answered calmly that Draco had something more important to do then be killed for not killing him and it was his time anyways. Harry had walked away from him then but after awhile he believed him and stopped hating Snape. Besides, Peter was different now then he will be, so why not Snape?

"Potter?" Snape asked, looking at him curiously. "Yes you're the new Potter."

Harry sighed and held out the books in his arms. "Here, I'm sorry for knocking you over." Snape looked at him a moment and then lowered his wand and grabbed the books with the other arm. He nodded and Harry decided that was all he would get for as a thanks. "Well, once again, sorry for knocking you over." Harry turned to leave but Snape stopped him with his words.

"How did you get that scar?" Harry turned around to him and raised an eyebrow. "Because only dark magic could do that."

Harry decided that he would tell a bit of the truth to him, because for once someone else didn't know before him. "I was hit by a dark curse when I was little, so I don't remember."

Snape looked like he was thinking it over and nodded. "How are you related to Potter?"

"We're cousins." Harry lied.

The Slytherin believed him. "Where were you before Hogwarts?"

"I was home schooled." Once again, Harry had to lie.

"Oh. So why did you decide to come now?"

"I didn't want to stay home with the relatives." Harry replied, which wasn't exactly a lie, because he really didn't like the Dursley's.

Snape looked at him hard. "You don't seem anything like your cousin."

Harry clenched his fist at the mention of James. "I should hope not."

The other boy raised an eyebrow. "You don't like him?"

"It's not that I don't like him…" Harry didn't know why he was fine talking to Snape like this, he never imagined that he could stand Snape but here he is now, answering all his questions. "I just wish he would mind his own business."

"Ah." Snape said with a smirk. "The famous Potter doing what he wants without a thought to others." Harry opened his mouth to defend him but realized that was exactly what he did. Snape must have seen the look of realization on his face because he said, "You didn't know he did that, did you?"

"He doesn't do it all the time, I'm sure." Harry replied.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Of course you Gryffindor's always think the best of one another."

"It's better then thinking the worse."

He rolled his eyes again. "Sure. Where are you going? Shouldn't you be in the hall with all your friends?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You just don't want to face them, do you?" Harry looked at Snape with shock. How did Snape know that? "Don't look at me like that; it's a reasonable question and not any of my business."

Harry wanted to tell him yes, it isn't any of your business but he was finding that it was actually enjoyable to talk to him. "It isn't any of your business but I just don't feel like talking to a couple of them."

Snape nodded. "It doesn't matter anymore because lunch is almost over and the next classes are starting up. Where are you heading?"

"Double periods of Teaching 101. You?"

"Same."

Harry bit his lip and then took a deep breath. "Do you want to go there with me?"

Snape smirked. "Are you asking me out?" Harry shook his head no as he flushed a bit. "Well, I really shouldn't be hanging out with a Gryffindor…" Harry sighed and was about to turn away till, "But I think I can make an exception this time." Harry eyes widen and he was shock to see that Snape had a sense of humor, a very _big _sense of humor. He could never picture Professor Snape asking him such an absurd question or teasing him. Snape sighed and started walking down the hall. "Are you coming or not?" Harry nodded and followed behind him.

------------------------------------

They were one of the first people to get there and they took a seat towards the front, seeing as the both really wanted to teach. On the way over, Snape had asked what classes he wanted to teach and Harry had replied that he would like to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Snape, not that Harry didn't already know, said that he would like to teach that class too.

Remus almost had a heart attack when he walked into the classroom to see that Snape and Harry were seated at the front at the same desk. But as soon as the feeling of heart attackness was over, he smirked knowing that this would most definitely annoy Sirius and James. Remus smiled as he sat down behind them and a girl from Ravenclaw sat next to him. He was going to enjoy this escapade.

-----------------------------------------------

In the weeks that followed, Harry and Snape became closer friends and Harry and certain Marauders were seen together lesser each day, much to the annoyance of the certain Marauders, James and Sirius. They decided to prank Snape, which didn't go as planned when Harry made it backfired on them. (Oh, and Harry said that his ankle hurt and he only got detention for a week with McGonagall and Sirius two weeks, with twenty points away for Gryffindor.) Harry still spoke to Lily, Alice, Frank, Peter, and Remus, but he mostly avoided James and Sirius, the only time really seeing them when he went to bed. Though soon enough they stopped trying to prank Snape and certain people got more depressed everyday…


	19. Blast in Potions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or another people from his world.

Author Notes: Sorry about making it seem like Snape and Harry were going to be a couple, and sorry if you wanted them too, but this is going to be Harry/Sirius till the end! I just wanted Snape and Harry to be good friends.

P.S. I AM SO SORRY! My computer died and then my mused died and…just lots of death…

P.P.S. Thank you for your patience and thank you for your reviews!

**Time Slip**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Blast in Potions**

It was in the middle October and the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's had double period of potions together which isn't a very pleasant experience since they don't get along…though it is worse for a certain black hair, blue eyed boy who wasn't getting along to well with the boy of his dreams, which to make it worse is now hanging out with his arch nemesis. Those two had decided to be potion partners and were working together on the other side of the classroom. He had been watching those two since the beginning of the period, much to the annoyance of his own potion partner. His partner had stop asking him to hand him things about half an hour ago when he had 'accidentally' handed him the wrong ingredient and managed to turned there noses purple.

His partner sighed. "Sirius, will you _please _pay attention?"

Sirius turned from his staring and muttering to his partner. "I'm sorry Remus, did you say something?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius if Harry hanging out with Snape bothers you so much, then why don't you just _tell _him?"

Sirius shook his head. "Why would I do that? He doesn't want to talk to me…or even look at me…" he muttered the last part.

Remus sighed again. "Padfoot…"

"Don't patronize me Moony."

"I'm not patronizing you."

Sirius finally looked directly at him. "Sorry…"

"It's alright…but you really should get over your pride and talk to him."

"Nope."

"You're a stupid git you know that?"

"Of course I do. And besides," he said, rubbing his right ear. "Ever since I tried to talk to him last, I haven't been able to hear right out of this ear."

Remus hid the smirk that threatened to over take his face. Yes, he remembered that well. Sirius had walked up to Harry and he turned his ear into something that made them all lose their appetites before he even opened his mouth. Remus decided that Harry got the long grudge holding trait from his mother, because Lily sure could hold a grudge and the only grudge that lasted more then a day for James was against Snape and that was no surprised.

Sirius suddenly turned to Remus. "I think I'm going to have to do something drastic."

Remus eyebrow rose as he put in the next ingredient. "Drastic? Like what?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, I'm going to have to figure this out."

"Okay, but before you do it, I have to ask you this, because if you give me the wrong answer I'm not going to allow you to do whatever you are thinking."

"Fine, what is it?"

Remus looked him in the eyes. "If you are going to get Harry to forgive you, are you going to be his boyfriend?"

Sirius opened his mouth then closed it. He put his chin in his hand and thought for a moment. "Yes, I will." He finally said. "I do love him and I really didn't mean to hurt him."

"So you expected him to be not hurt by what you said about not loving him?"

"Okay, I admit it, I am an idiot. Will you _please _stop bringing it up?"

"No."

His eyes narrowed. "Now who's the stupid git?"

"Still you."

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry was watching Sirius and Remus out of the corners of his eyes, much to the annoyance of _his _potion partner. Snape growled low in his throat and threw a piece of willow root at the other boys head. Harry turned around and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Snape rolled his eyes and went back to chopping. Harry really liked working with Snape since he knew that he was actually the Half Blood Prince and he was learning a lot from him, not he would tell the future Snape that he could teach well. "Why don't you just _talk _to him?" Snape said, shaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"What?"

Once again, something was thrown at him but he caught it this time. "I _said _that you should talk to him." Snape answered.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he is a stupid git."

"Just like you?"

Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out. Finally, after opening and closing his mouth a few times, he said, "I'm not a stupid git."

"Yes you are."

Emerald green eyes glared at him. "Why do you say that?"

"I may not like him but you obviously do and you are just idiotic enough not to get over whatever he said and go talk to him. He is just stupid and probably didn't know what he was saying." Snape turned back to chopping and mixing the potion.

Harry hated to admit it but Snape was right…though he still wasn't going to forgive Sirius and James till the proved themselves forgiveness worthy. But why did Snape want him to talk to him? They were getting along pretty well and Severus like he said didn't like them, so why? Suddenly a slow smile crept on his face. "You like me." Harry said with an evil smile at his potion partner.

Without looking up, Snape replied, "No I don't, I just hate people moping, so get that idiotic smile off your face right now before I shove some of this down your throat."

Harry started to snort. "Oh come on, you know you like me. You want me to be happy." He said in a sing-songy voice while poking the other boy in the ribs.

Snape turned to him, his eyes narrowed dangerously and slightly pink on the cheeks. "No I don't." he said in a low growl and slowly an evil smile appeared on his lips. Harry's eyes went wide with the look he was getting from his friend.

Suddenly something came flying at Harry's head and he just barely ducked his head in time. Harry looked up and around in time to see the thing fly into the cauldron on the next table.

The girl at the table looked at her cauldron in time to see the thing drop in and the next thing she knew she was hearing a big boom and was covered in soot. Everyone looked at her and Harry asked, "Alice, are you alright?"

Alice wrinkled her nose and started to brush her shirt. "Bloody hell, I knew that damn fortune cookie meant something was going to blow up on me!"

Harry hid a smile. "I'm sorry Alice." He suddenly remembered something from that day that they all ate Chinese food…he remembered that Sirius had lied about what his fortune was. Harry still wanted to know what it was.

Alice turned to him and smiled too. "Nah, that's alright. I was starting to get worried because nothing was happening. Now I don't have too."

Everyone had gotten up from their seats and walked over to her. "You sure you are alright?" the potion teacher, who was Horace Slughorn, asked.

"I think so…" Alice replied.

"Well, I think you should go to Madam Pomphey anyways just to make sure." Professor Slughorn said.

"Okay Professor." She said, stood up and tripped. "Damn." She muttered as she rubbed her ankle. "I think I sprained it."

Slughorn sighed. "That's alright dear. I'll bring you." He turned to the class as he helped her up. "You all are seventh years so I expect you to act like them while I am gone." The classes replied with 'Yes Professor'. He smiled and walked out of the classroom with Alice in tow.

As soon as they were out of the classroom, everybody went into groups and started talking. Harry turned to Snape and mocked scowled. "That was very rude Severus. You were trying to hit me but instead you got an innocent bystander!"

Snape opened his mouth to reply but suddenly he ducked and a spell went flying over his head and hit the wall with sparks. Harry whipped his head around and glared at the person who threw the spell. His eyes widened briefly but then went back to glaring after he saw Sirius with his wand pointing in his general direction, with Remus glaring at him and James giving him a look that read 'how stupid can you get?'. Peter looked like he would love to smack Sirius. Snape got back up and pulled out his wand. Harry turned to Snape and he lowered his wand at the look he was getting from his Gryffindor friend. He turned his eyes back to Sirius and took a step towards him. "What the bloody hell was for Black?" Harry asked coldly.

Sirius took a step forward also. "I don't like his face." He stated.

Harry raised an eyebrow, took a step again and pulled out his wand. "He's a lot better looking then you."

Everyone in the classroom turned to them and made a circle. This was going to get interesting. Sirius eyes widened and took a step. "Well, at least it doesn't look like yours."

James turned to Peter and whispered. "Should I be insulted?"

Peter shook his head. "They're just being…"

"Hormonal?" Remus asked as he stepped towards them.

"I have the face of one of your best friends. Are you saying he's ugly?" Harry asked, stepping forward. They were getting really close.

"No." he replied getting even closer.

"Then I can't be ugly you numb skulled, thick headed idiot."

"Actually, he's a lot better looking then you and much more shagable." They were practically touching now.

James shuddered. "I somehow feel violated…"

Peter patted him on the shoulder. "I would to mate."

Harry's eyes went wide and hurt briefly flashed across his eyes before it went back to angry. Everyone moved back a stepped, feeling intense magic coming from those two. "I rather shag Professor McGonagall then ever kiss you." He said in a cold voice. By now their feet were touching and Sirius was glaring down at Harry and Harry glaring up at him.

Everyone backed up another step when the magic in the room intensified. Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Let's see about that…" he said quietly and grabbed either side of Harry's head, much to his and everyone else's surprise, and brought his lips to his. When their lips met, magic that seems to have been building around those two suddenly exploded in a brilliant flash of light, momentarily blinding all and knocking over some.

When the light faded and the blindness receded, you could see that Sirius and Harry were still kissing and that an after glow was surrounding them. Remus and Snape happened to glance at each other at the same time. Snape grinned and Remus couldn't help but grin back. This was going well.

Finally the two pulled away from each other and looked into each other eyes, the after glow fading. Sirius grinned cockily. "See, I told you." Snape, Remus, James and Peter groaned.

The glow around Harry's face vanished and a hand came out of nowhere and slapped him. Sirius grabbed his cheek and looked at Harry wide eyed. Harry turned and started heading out the door. When he opened it, he turned back around to Sirius and said coldly, "I still rather snog McGonagall." and shut the door.

Sirius stared at the door. He felt someone come up behind him and wasn't to shock to feel his head being smacked. He turned to see Remus glaring at him, with James and Peter right behind him. "That was completely stupid." Remus said. "For a moment there, just for the _briefest _moments, it looked like he was going to forgive you but you have to go and ruin it, didn't you?"

Sirius couldn't even bring himself to glare at him. Suddenly the door started to open and he thought that it was Harry coming back. His face fell when it wasn't Harry walking through the door, but Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, Slughorn, and Alice. Everyone went back to their seats and the teachers came to the front of the class. They were quiet for a moment till McGonagall spoke, "I want to know what that magical disturbance was and I want to know the truth." She turned to Remus. "Tell me." Remus described what had happened. The teachers looked at each other. "Alright. I'm going to go find Mr. Potter and I want Mr. Black to go to Dumbledore's office." She said and walked out of the classroom just as the bell rung. Everyone got up and headed out the door, except for Sirius and his friends, but when Dumbledore walked up to them, they all left but for Sirius. "Mr. Black, I'll see you in my office in a bit. I have something else to attend to at the moment so you can come in about half an hour." With that said, he walked out the door.

Sirius sat there, laying his head in his arms and trying hard not to cry. When had he made his life so bloody complicated? And what the bloody hell happened? He didn't know what the bright light was for, but it never happened before. "Black…" someone said and Sirius brought his head up to look at the one he tried to hex early.

"What do you want Snape?"

Snape seemed really uncomfortable but he apparently had something to say. "I just want to tell you I think you're a bloody git."

"I know that. I don't need you to tell me that." he replied turning his head back toward the desk.

"Yes but you seem even more so lately since Harry got here."

"Yeah well, he brings the worse out in me."

"And the best."

Sirius moved his head so fast to look at him that something cracked. He didn't care. He was busy looking at Snape to see how truthful he was being. Which was probably really truthful, seeing as he looked like he ate something foul. "Huh?"

Snape growled and looked about ready to do murder. "You're a bloody idiot! He loves you, I don't know why, but you're just being plain stupid. If you weren't such a damn horny Gryffindor, I bet you could get him to forgive you. You just need to prove to him that you're worth it. And don't give me that look! I don't like you and I never will, but I do like Harry as a friend and I want him to be happy. And if it takes him being with you to be happy, then I want that." He glared at the stunned boy. "This never leaves the room or I'm willing to have Harry hex me into the next dimension when I get through with you." With that, he walked out the door, leaving Sirius to think.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius walked into Dumbledore's office. He was sitting at his desk, looking at the student arrive. "Mr. Black, please sit down." He sat down and glanced at the chair next to him. Harry was sitting in there, not looking at him. "Would you like a lemon drop?" he asked and Sirius shook his head as did Harry. "No, well, now I know that this is serious." He put away the tin and looked at the two boys. "Now, I know you two haven't been getting along so I'm going to make this brief. I'm going to tell you what you did today and then I want you two to think about it." The boys looked at him, intrigued. "You two are very powerful wizards and apparently your feeling for each other mixed in with your magic and when you kissed, the magic exploded. I won't say what I think, because that might influence what you think, but I will tell you this…that never happens when people who dislike each other kiss." He stood up and left the room, leaving the two Gryffindor's to think.

They sat in silence and not a very comfortable one at that. "Harry…"

"Don't talk to me." He growled.

Sirius bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

"I thought I told you not to talk to me."

"I'm going to talk to you. If you listen or ignore me is your decision." Sirius took a strand of his dark hair and started twirling it around his pointer finger. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm a jerk and I know it but you have to understand, I never felt this way about another human being. I never even felt like this around Remus. I…I never thought I would find someone like you who would make me feel what I felt. I guess I was scared of what would happen to my heart if you ever left or if you ever started to hate me, so I guess I just used everything that James told me as an excuse for you to stop it now so I wouldn't get hurt later. I didn't realize that it would hurt so much…I didn't think anyone would ever have this kind of control over me, but apparently you do. I guess I was just being selfish…"

It was quiet for a moment. "You think?" he asked and Sirius winced.

"I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. Did you even realize that I was going through exactly the same thing? I was more the willing to work through it all as long as I got you in the end."

Sirius bit his lip and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I've been told that I'm a cold hearted bastard, remember?"

It was quiet again but then he heard the other chair squeak and Harry get up. He heard Harry start to walk and a tear slip down his face when he heard the footsteps disappear. Sirius buried his face in his knees as tears started to flow down his face. He bit his lip hard, realizing that he screwed it up beyond repair and there was no one to blame but himself.

Suddenly he felt someone petting his hair and he looked up to see a blurry Harry kneeling in front of him, at eye level. "Harry?"

Harry wiped away the tears staining his cheeks. "Yes Sirius?"

"What…"

Harry smiled and wiped away all the tears with his thumbs and his hands on his cheeks. "I know I can be a bloody idiot but I'm not about to lose something as important as you over something that happened because we were just not ready." Sirius smiled. Harry leaned up and kissed him. If you were a bystander, or a portrait, you would've seen a faint glow surrounding those two as they kissed.

When they broke the kiss, Harry smiled at Sirius and pulled him out of the chair. As they walked towards the door, hand-and-hand, Harry turned to Sirius said very seriously, "I still need to get those bloody jerks who said that you were a cold hearted bastard." Sirius laugh faded as they walked down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------

Dumbledore smiled as he watched them walk out the door. He turned to one of the portraits, who said, "I've never seen such strong love."

The Headmaster smiled. "Neither have I."


	20. Gallivanting on Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, his gang, or anything related to Harry Potter. And the speech that Remus gives about kilts, I got from a website that refuses to show up,soI take no claim to it,so in other words, it's not my words. Yeah, if James clothes for Halloween seem even the bit familiar, it's because the Phantom of the Opera gave me the idea, so I'm not taking credit for it.

Author Notes: This is dedicated to all my friends that were with me trick-or-treating in 2005 and helped me figure out how most of this chapter was going to go. I love you all! And thanks to all who been reading and reviewing to my story! It makes me happy!

**Time Slip**

**Chapter 20**

**Gallivanting on Halloween **

Harry was having a very _pleasant_ dream, -a dream in which if I typed I would have to up the rating of the story-, and it was just getting to the good part when someone shouted, "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" He sat up so fast that he almost got a whiplash. With one hand he grabbed his glasses and shoved the on and with the other he ripped opened the curtain. When his eyes finally focused on the one shouting, they went wide and his jaw dropped. Standing there, bouncing about and shouting, was none other then Sirius Black. Oh, the whole bouncing and the fact that he was up earlier then Harry had seen him didn't make his jaw dropped or make him think that this was _definitely _more interesting then his dream mentioned early, but what did make all this happen was the what he was wearing. Mr. Black was wearing a hot pink and black pleated knee length skirt, hot pink socks that disappeared beneath the skirt, black boots and a black t-shirt the read in hot pink, 'I –heart- Harry'. Sirius must have felt him staring because he turned to Harry and smiled. "Good morning lovely!"

Harry smiled back and was going to reply but everyone else started to come out of their beds. They glared at Sirius. "Isn't it a bit too early to be cross-dressing Sirius?" Remus asked, rubbing his eyes.

Sirius turned to him and said very seriously, "I'm not crossing-dressing."

Remus raised his eyebrow as did most others. "Not cross-dressing Paddy? What do you call that?" James asked, reaching for his glasses and waving his other hand in his general direction.

"It's skirt if you didn't know Black." Frank said from his bed.

"It's not a skirt, it's a kilt." He replied in a dignified manner.

Peter rolled his eyes. "A what?"

Before Sirius answer, Remus replied, "A kilt is seen as an item of traditional Scottish Highland dress, although the origin of that tradition is more recent that is commonly believed. It was only with the Romantic Revival of the 19th century that the kilt became irreversibly associated with the Highlanders, largely because of non-Highlanders reinterpreting their traditions. Today most Scotsmen see kilts as formal dress worn at wedding or other formal occasions, while there are still a few people who wear them daily. Kilts are also used for parades by groups like the Boy Scouts and in many places kilts are seen in force at Highland games and Pipe band championships as well as being used for Scottish country dances and ceilidhs. The army still continues to have kilts as dress uniform, though they are not longer used in combat." Remus took a breath but realized he was the center of attention, and not the good kind either. This kind was like when something nasty but just so nasty that it was interesting even though it was just something that made you gag. Remus crossed his arms in a defensive manner. "What?" he asked rudely.

Everyone kind of just blinked at him. "What goes on in that brain of yours?" Sirius asked.

"A lot more then what goes on in yours. And it's not like I'm the on wearing the kilt." Remus said, standing up and going to his trunk to get clothes.

Sirius, now with his hands on his hips and his nose in the air, said "Sorry if this offends you, but I am _proud _to be wearing a kilt, my ancestral clothing!"

"I thought you were Dutch." Frank said, getting out of his bed too.

"I have two parents you know."

Everybody rolled their eyes. "Um, Siri?"

Sirius, along with everyone else, turned to Harry. "Yes lovely?"

Harry smiled innocently. "Well, isn't true that Scotsman don't wearing anything underneath their kilts?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow seductively. "Would you like to see for yourself?"

Everybody groaned. Harry glared at them and Sirius stuck his tongue out at them. "Don't be pissy because I have a hott, sexy boy willing to look up my kilt."

"We're not pissy," James said, also getting out of his bed. "We just prefer you to not do _things _in front of us." James may have gotten over the fact that his future son and his now best friend were dating (plus snogging and possibly other things he didn't want to know about) but he still prefer that they not do _things _in front of him.

Before the conversation could go on, Remus asked, "Now tell me, which clan wears pink and black as their colors?"

"Clans?" Peter asked. (He's not a morning person.)

But before Remus could open his mouth, Sirius hastened to reply. "Clans are like families in Scotland and other places. And each clan has their own color kilts."

"Oh, okay, so which clan?" Peter asked Remus' earlier question.

"The Sirius Black clan." he replied and everyone from his time period groaned.

"Why do we bother?" Remus muttered and walked into the bathroom.

Sirius pouted and turned to Harry. "They're so mean to me." he whined.

Harry smiled, got out of bed and walked over to him (in black boxers and a white t-shirt). He put his arms around his waist and kissed him chastely on the lips. "I love you though."

Sirius smiled and kissed him back (a little longer and deeper). "That's good."

Once again there was a collective groan. The two boys looked up and saw that all the other boys were out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. (Their whole morning ritual was ruined because of the new guy, not that it's his fault…). Before James disappeared into the bathroom (he was the last one other then Harry and Sirius), he turned to them and asked, "That's not your costume, is it?"

Sirius grinned evilly. "Of course not! I have a much better costume waiting for the right moment to show itself."

James smiled back, just as evilly. "Good. This is going to be a good year, especially with Harry here." He paused and got a dreamy look on his face. "And so much candy…"

Mr. Black wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. "Prongs, you aren't going as what you usually go as, are you?"

James looked indignant. "And what if I am?"

Sirius groaned and laid his head on top of Harry's. Harry saw James roll his eyes and disappear into the bathroom too. When he was gone, Harry asked, "What are you talking about?"

Harry could feel Sirius grin. He pulled back and looked down at Harry. "Sometimes I forget you don't know the traditions." Said Sirius with a small smile. Harry narrowed his eyes at him and whacked his arm lightly. He walked over to his bed and started to pick out clothes for the day. Classes were canceled and tomorrow was a Saturday, so they planned on having lots of fun. They all agreed they'd get their costumes on after lunch.

"So, what traditions?" he asked, as he stood up with his clothes, which were a pair of worn jeans and a worn black t-shirt that he's stolen from Sirius.

Sirius smirked and headed towards his bed for clothes. "James' tradition of wearing the same outfit every Halloween." Sirius dug around his trunk and pulled out a pair of worn, comfy looking black leather pants. Apparently he decided he would get rid of the kilt but was going to still wear his shirt. "Jamie always wears this Quidditch uniform of his favorite player since he was little. He just makes it bigger each year and protects it like it was his baby." During this, he had sat down and taken off his socks, but now he stood up. Also, apparently, Sirius had no problem stripping in front of Harry (wonder why…-grins-) but it was obvious that he didn't follow all the traditions of his ancestral Scotsmen, because he was wearing a pair of dark green boxers Harry had lost o couple weeks ago, or so he thought.

"Are those mine?"

Sirius pointed to the clothes in Harry's arms. "Are those mine?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "That's different."

"How so?" Sirius asked, pulling on his pants. He was looking down, seeing if he had gotten them on straight. "How do these-" he stopped, because he looked up and saw the face Harry was giving him. "Hey, now, that isn't fair!" he shouted, seeming really shocked. "You can't do the puppy dog eyes! That's _my _job!" Harry just pouted more and made his eyes even more puppy-ish. Sirius bit his lip, "Aw, damn." He walked over to Harry and put his arms around him. He kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry lovely…I'll give them back to you later and you can keep my clothes! Please, stop pouting!" Suddenly, Harry started to make a noise. "Harry? You aren't crying, are you?"

Sirius pulled away from Harry with shock. Harry wrapped his arms around himself and doubled over in laughter. Suddenly, he heard people snickering and turned around to see that all of the other boys had heard that whole conversation and were laughing. Harry looked up and stopped laughing. Sirius looked really, genuinely hurt. Harry felt so bad. "Oh, Siri, I'm so sorry! You can keep my boxers if you like, I don't really need them!" He walked the short distance to Sirius and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry!" He turned and glared at the others, who were still snickering. "Shut up guys! You hurt his feelings!"

James rolled his eyes. "Harry, look at him."

Harry looked up into Sirius eyes, and saw that there was merriment in them. Harry let go of him in shock. "You played me!"

Sirius smiled. "Oh, and you didn't."

"That's different!"

"Oh, Merlin, not this again!" Frank muttered, and walked out of the bathroom. The other boys followed. "Why don't we say you both are players and just head down to breakfast, shall we?"

Harry and Sirius glared at him, but Sirius' stomach chose to growl at this moment, making the decision for him. "Okay, I can agree with that." Sirius said. "And you Harry?"

Harry's stomach growled too. "I think that's a yes."

----------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, they and the girls gathered in the common room and talked about what they were going to do tonight. They talked and kidded till lunch. At lunch, they went to the Great Hall and ate till their heart content. Afterwards, they headed back up to their dorms to get into their costumes, or just hang for awhile because their costumes were easy to put on and just didn't want to put them on till later. First they would go to dinner, then go trick-or-treating, and then come back to the Halloween ball.

When it was about half an hour till dinner, most of the people were standing at the bottom of the stairs, yelling for people to hurry up. Among these people were Remus, Peter, Frank, Alice, and Harry. Remus was looking quite dashing in his professor robes with his hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Peter was dressed up as muggle doctor, with the white robes and all the equipment that goes with this sort of things.

Frank was wearing a long, gorgeous red robe with white fur trimming. He was dressed as a young, handsome Santa Claus.

Alice, who was standing next to him, was wearing a red, beautiful gown with silver layering with white fur trimming with her hair pulled up with ringlets. Some green and gold was mixed into the dress, making it all come together nicely. She was going as Mrs. Claus.

Lastly, Harry was going, much too some Gryffindor's disappointment, as a Slytherin, not that he didn't look good as a Slytherin. His hair was spiked with silver and green gel, sticking it up in all angles. He was wearing an emerald green shirt with silver fishnet shirt over it. His black pants, with silver chains and studs, completed his look.

"I'm coming!" a girl shouted down the stairs. They heard feet and everybody gasped when the girl came into view. The girl was wearing an emerald green ball gown with layers of gold and gold trimming. Her red hair was put up in a bun with ringlets surrounding her face. Around her emerald green eyes was a painted on gold and green butterfly mask. She smile, her lips covered with gold sparkles, and said, "I'm sorry I took so long."

Harry's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe how beautiful his mother looked. "You look gorgeous Lily!" Alice shouted, smiling with glee.

Lily turned to look at her and the others. "You look gorgeous too Alice! And the rest of you look wonderful!"

"Thanks Lil's." Frank said, as Lily walked down the stairs and stood next to Harry.

"I'M COMING!" a guy shouted, running down the stairs.

"Don't fall!" Remus shouted up.

They heard a snort of disgust and as the man rounded the corner, he said, "I never fall!" Harry's eyes went wide when he saw Sirius. Sirius smirked and spun in a circle. "Aren't I gorgeous?" Sirius was going as a convict. A very _hott _convict. His shirt was black and white striped tank top that showed his flat belly a bit. His black and white striped pants fell down to his feet, hiding his black boots. Around his throat was a black dog collar with a silver tag. A pair of silver colored handcuffs were on his left wrist. He was wearing dark eyeliner and silver colored earrings in his ears. In his left hand was a leash. When he came down the stairs, he kissed Harry on the cheek and handed him the leash. "This is for you my Slytherin lover."

Harry took the leash and looked up at his Sirius. It felt so good to feel that special twang of the heart every time he looked at Sirius. "Thank you, my lovely convict." Sirius smiled and put his arm around Harry's waist. (Oh, by the way, they scared all the other people out of the common room…actually, they know better growing up with the Marauders and even the first years know, because their told that this is the Marauders holiday and not to get in their way).

"You look very handsome Sirius." Alice said, smiling at him.

Sirius returned to smile. "Thank you Alice. You are _zeer mooi _yourself." Alice looked at him questionably. "It means very beautiful."

"Oh, thank you Sirius." She turned to Frank and whispered loudly in his ear, "Why don't you learn a different language?"

"You learn one first." He replied. Alice pouted.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he narrowed his eyes and shouted, "Get your bloody arse down here Potter, or I swear…"  
"And it's not like it's anything new." Sirius muttered.

"I'm coming, hold you bloody horses!" James shouted. They heard him coming down the stairs, muttering, "Bloody impatient pricks…well, of course not you Lily or Alice." He came down the stairs and stood at the landing. "I mean, you girls aren't pricks…and neither is Harry I suppose, but the rest of you…what are you staring at?" James asked, looking behind him.

"You!" Sirius shouted, unfortunately in Harry's ear. Harry pulled away from him. He rubbed his ear and looked up at his father. Instead of the Quidditch robes he supposedly wears every year, he was wearing a pair of pitch black, leather pants, large black boots, and a white, flowing, piratey type shirt. He was wearing a black cape and a white mask that covered only one eye and part of his face. Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Are those _my _pants?"

James smiled and walked down the stairs, enjoying all the attention he was getting from his friends. "Yes, actually, they are. I thought you would be happy." Sirius glared, and then muttered something about everyone stealing his clothes. When James got to the bottom of the stairs, he turned to them. "Besides, Lily always a man in leather, didn't you?" His eyes went wide. "Bloody hell, you're gorgeous."

Lily blushed. "Thanks Potter."

James smiled and tugged at his pants. "Damn Black, how the _hell _can you wear this all the bloody time?"

Sirius shrugged. "It's a gift I suppose."

Harry shook his head and grinned in the manner of 'dear God, what have I gotten myself into?'. "And I was so looking forward to seeing you in your infamous Quidditch outfit."

"If you want, I can go put it on…" James said but everyone, excluding Harry, shouted "NO!" James looked shocked. "And why not? I happen to love that outfit…"

"As much as if it were your only child." Everyone said at the same time. They've hear this speak many of times.

"You look fine." Sirius said and turned to Harry. "We'll just give you a picture of every year of his Halloween life…you'll get sick of looking at them after about the fifth one."

James stuck his nose in the air and walked out in a swirl of cloak. "I'm going to dinner, so _adiós amigos_." Suddenly he stopped about half way to the portrait. He turned around and walked up to Lily. He bowed. "May I take this fair lady to dinner?"

Lily smirked but shocked all when she took his offered arm and replied, "Of course fair gentleman."

James stood there and stare at her a moment. But soon his face broke out into one of the happiest smiles ever seen by man. After a moment, he realized that he was smiling and coughed. "Well, down to dinner fair maiden." And they walked out the door. The people left looked at each other and grinned. They were all thinking along the lines of how great that Lily and James were getting along.

Sirius turned to Harry and bowed. "May I take this wonderful, gorgeous gentleman to dinner?"

Harry smiled. "Hmm…I don't know…" But he was cut off by Sirius' lips on his. When they broke apart, Harry smirked. "I'm not quite sure if I want a man who is so _forward_."

Sirius looked offended. "Humph, well fine, I'll just take the wonderful Dr. Pettigrew to dinner." He grabbed Peter's arm and dragged him towards the portrait whole.

Harry smirked and thought, 'Two can play at that game…' He turned to Remus. "Well sir, will you go to dinner with me?"

Remus rolled his eyes but took Harry's offered hand. "Of course, as long as you aren't as _forward _as that Black over there." Sirius turned around and stuck his tongue out at them.

Alice and Frank followed Sirius and Peter and Remus and Harry out the portrait hole, snickering all the way…

--------------------------------------------------

Dinner was wonderful and Ms. Evans made them all eat healthy types of food, even though they weren't many, saying that if they ate all sweets now, they wouldn't be able to eat all the sweets they were going to get later. Sadly, majority voted with her, making the minority (Sirius, Frank, and Peter) suffer through grueling healthy food.

Soon enough dinner was over and the group of Gryffindor's headed out towards the front doors. As they were getting closer, Harry spotted someone he wanted to talk to. "Hey guys, I'll meet you outside, alright?"

The group looked at him. "Alright Harry…" James said.

"If you're not out in five minutes, we're coming back in." Lily stated and walked out the door. Everyone else followed, though Sirius had to be dragged by Remus and Frank.

Harry sighed and turned to the shadow. "Hey Severus, what are you going as?" A boy the same age as Harry walked out from where he was. He was dressed in his normal clothes. Harry pouted. "Well, that's just boring…"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Sorry if I'm not into the whole dressing up for Halloween as you are."

"Well, I want this to be a good Halloween." Harry replied. "And dressing up is fun."

"Seeing as you're dressed as a Slytherin, I have to say that you should dress that way all the time."

Harry smiled. "I like the colors, but I'm a Gryffindor, sorry to disappoint you."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a bloody Gryffindor."

"Yes, a bloody Gryffindor." Harry agreed. He looked at the front door and back to Severus. "Well, I better get going…you should really dress up you know. I'll bring you back some candy."

Severus snorted. "Thanks." He said and started to head away, so Harry turned and headed towards the door, but when he got there, he heard Snape say, "Have fun Harry."

Harry smiled and pushed opened the door. Everyone was standing there, waiting. "There you are!" Sirius said, relieved. He ran up to him and grabbed his hand. "Hurry up! Candy, candy, candy!" Harry rolled his eyes and followed.

As they were walking down the path, Harry happened to look over to Alice and Frank. "Do you guys believe in Santa?" he had to ask.

Frank and Alice looked over their shoulders, but kept on walking. "Yeah, there's really a Santa but not the way the muggles think." Frank replied. "The whole Santa thing got blown out of proportion."

"No, there really _is _a Santa!" Sirius said who was right next to Harry.

Harry turned to him. "What?" Harry sometimes really wondered about him.

James shouted, from up ahead, "Sirius here is always getting a gift from Santa Claus, but the rest of us don't."

"What do you mean, you get a gift?" Harry asked.

Sirius grinned. "Every year, since first year, I get a gift from Santa."

"Or at least, that's what it says." Remus replied, from his place in the front. "Besides, I don't see how he gets presents when he deserves coal…"

Sirius sighed. "Damn all you non-believers! Santa's gonna sick his reindeers on you!"

Everybody started laughing and shaking their heads. When they were far enough away, they all apparated away from Hogwarts and into the closest muggle town…

---------------------------------

"Holy mother of Merlin! We hit the mother load!" Sirius shouted, as he dumped his bounty into a pile in front of him. They pile was loaded with all sorts of candies, about to his waist. "Harry, you're my lucky charm!" He said with a smile and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders. "You have to come with me every year!"

Harry smiled and looked at his loot. It was more candy then he had ever seen, maybe except at Honey Dukes. He looked around and saw that everybody else had the same amount of candy. "Wow…" was all that he said.

Alice smirked. "It was because we all look so beautiful, that is blinded them into giving us more candy then usual."

"Aye-aye's." were said all around.

James stood up with a sigh and waved all his candy back into his bag. "Well, time to go to the ball." He turned to Lily and helped to pull her up. Everyone else got up and waved their candy into their bags.

After all the candy was safely in the trunks, they met downstairs. James took Lily's arm, Sirius took Harry's, and Frank took Alice's. When they all walked down to the Great Hall, these two girls, a pretty blonde as a nurse and a pretty brunette as a student, walked up to Remus and Peter and took one of their arms. The brunette with Remus and the blonde with Peter. The group now all walked in a beautifully lit, wonderfully decorated room with small tables all around and a band playing music. Everyone was dancing and soon the group disappeared into the crowds. Harry knew this was his best Halloween ever…

---------------------------------

By the end, everyone was so sugar high and just plain happy that everyone got a kissed by someone. Harry by Sirius, Alice by Frank, Remus by his 'student', Peter by his 'nurse', and James by Lily. That's right, Lily kissed James. In the morning, she'll blame it on the sugar…


	21. Giving Thanks

Disclaimer: You all know that I don't Harry Potter, so I'm just stating for the sake of stating…I don't Harry Potter or any related things…

Author Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed and have read my story. A few things will be explained in this chapter, so have fun reading! This chapter is written in loving memory of Karen May William Potter and Michael James Potter…I truly feel sorry for killing them…

P.S. Thank my friend Morgan who reminded me about the ending of chapter 10, or you all would've never known. I'm slightly forgetful at times.

**Time Slip**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Giving Thanks**

It was the third Wednesday in November and James had disappeared, worrying all his friends. Sirius wanted to skip Transfiguration's to go find him, but Remus told him to stay, making Sirius tell him he didn't understand. Remus glared at him and said he did. He knew what tomorrow was and why they should go find him, but James would show up.

When classes ended, Harry grabbed hold of Sirius' arm and tugged his shirt. "Sirius, what's tomorrow?" he asked.

Sirius looked worried as he kept looking all over the place, scaring a few students out his way. "It's Thanksgiving."

Harry blinked. "Thanksgiving? What's so important about that?"

Sirius turned from his searching and gave him his full attention. "Oh yeah, you don't know."

Harry glared at him. He hated when he brought that up all the time. "I'm sorry if I don't know things…it's kind of hard when you people don't tell me."

The taller man grinned and kissed his forehead. "Sorry." He looked over the heads of the other students as they started to go up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. "You see, James' mum was American and her favorite holiday is…was Thanksgiving. She loved the whole meaning of it." He turned back to look at Harry. "He always got out of school to go home to celebrate it. Me and the others usually got out too, seeing as we are practically family and all."

Harry bit his lip, his worry for his father doubling now that he knew why they wanted to find him, and fast. They got up to the dorm and dropped off their stuff. Sirius dashed towards James' trunk and told it something, something very _colorful_. The trunk opened and Sirius dug through it, producing a piece of parchment and grinning happily. He jumped on the bed, Harry crawling next to him, Remus getting on one side and Peter on the other…Frank had gone down to met Alice. Sirius tapped the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map started to change, producing a sketch of the school and it occupants. Soon enough, they found James in Dumbledore's office.

"Wonder what he's doing in there." Peter said.

"Probably asking Dumbledore if he could still celebrate Thanksgiving." Remus replied.

Suddenly, Sirius' stomach growled and he smiled, "Well, now that we know where he is, why don't we go eat lunch, shall we?" Without waiting for a reply, he tapped it again and said, "Mischief managed." The map disappeared and turned into a seemingly ordinary piece of parchment.

They all headed downstairs and ate lunch. Towards the end of the lunch period, James came running in, a wide grin on his face. He slid in between Harry and Lily. He turned; kissed Lily on the cheek, making her blush, and then turning he kissed Harry on the cheek. Everyone looked at him like he was someone they didn't know and was wondering why he was there. "James, mate, are you alright?" Sirius asked, eyeing James like he was certifiable.

James smiled. "Yes! Dumbledore said that we can go home tomorrow and return the next morning!" He took a piece of ham, shoved it in his mouth and practically swallowed it without chewing. "We get to celebrate Thanksgiving!"

This greatly cheered the others. Now they knew James wasn't going to go insane or get depressed about his mum's favorite holiday…he was going to live happily through it in memory of her and his dad.

For the rest of the day the group was happy. They found out from James that they would go to his house tomorrow morning, cook for the day, eat dinner, stay the night and return early the next morning. After dinner they went to their dorms and went to bed early.

----------------------------------

Harry was having a nightmare. It was really dark and he could hear screaming. He ran and ran, trying to find whoever was screaming. There were random flashes of green, but when he ran in the direction, there would be no one there. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and started shaking him. He tried to fight off the person but suddenly he felt something warm on his lips and it started to melt the darkness away, slowly, but soon it was all gone and he woke up with a jolt.

Harry was covered in sweat and shaking. He felt hands on his arms and looked up to the scared face of Sirius. Harry tried to smile, but it didn't come out as that. Sirius looked relieved. "Damn Harry, you scared me! You wouldn't bloody wake up!"

The other young man shook his head. "I'm sorry." He looked down and then back up. "How did you get in?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at him. "It was bloody hard, let me tell you that! What kind of charms do you put on your bloody curtains?"

"Nothing really…how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I was having a nightmare. The silencing charms are pretty strong. "

Sirius wasn't glaring anymore, but Harry could still see that he was still scared. "I don't really know…I kind of just felt like something was wrong."

Harry smiled and kissed him. "How'd you wake me?"

"True loves kiss." he replied with a small smile. "Do you want me to stay here?" he asked.

Harry lifted his blanket. "Be my guest." Sirius smiled and curled up in his bed.

Sirius turned and kissed Harry on the lips. "Night Harry."

"Night Sirius." He replied and closed the curtains.

----------------------------------------

Harry woke again later that night. Somehow he managed to roll over Sirius and was now the one closest to the curtain. He tugged at the blankets, trying to get more, but apparently Sirius was a blanket hog and wouldn't give up any. He sighed and pulled open the curtains, deciding that he would go get some water then wrestle with Sirius when he got back.

When his eyes focused, he saw someone sitting on the window seat. Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on, seeing that it was James sitting there, staring out the window. He got up and walked quietly over to him. "James…" he said quietly.

James didn't turn his head as he replied, "Harry. What you doing up?"

"I was getting water. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." he replied. "Hey Harry…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry…"

Harry raised his eyebrow and sat next to James on the window seat. "Why?"

He bit his lip. "For dying on you."

Harry was taken aback. "It's not you fault."

"Yes it is." he replied and turned to look at him. Harry could see that he had been crying. "I should've been able to save you and Lily."

Harry bit his lip. He couldn't very well tell him that it wasn't his fault, but Peter's. "Like I said, it isn't you fault. For most of my life I was told that you had died in a car crash." James looks shocked and indignant at this. "I have to admit that sometimes I would feel mad at you and Lily for dying in a car crash and leaving me with them, but when I found out the truth, that you guys really died from defending me from Voldemort, I was proud. I couldn't very well be mad at you for saving my life." He turned from looking out the window and into James' eyes. "And I don't want to sound morbid or anything, but if you didn't die, I would've never met all of you, or my grandparents, and I would've never known that Severus could be…nice." Harry paused, taking a breath to calm his heart. "I'm not happy you died and that I didn't met anyone till I was thirteen, but I'm happy that I got to met you all now. So don't beat yourself up for it, it wasn't your fault."

Harry stopped and he really couldn't figure out what James was thinking. Suddenly James smiled and hugged Harry. "Thanks Harry." James said and leaned back against the wall. He turned his gaze to Harry's bed and the opened bed curtains. He raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed.

"I had a nightmare." he said embarrassedly. Not from the fact that Sirius was in his bed, but from the fact that he had a nightmare.

James smiled and patted the other boys head. "That's alright…it happens to the best of us. I always had to crawl into Sirius' bed when we were younger and wake him up from his…I got some pretty nasty bruises from that."

"He had nightmares?" Harry knew he had probably nightmares and he probably knew from what, but it was still kind of shocking.

"Yeah, about his family. He told me about them in second year and he started to have them less and less with each passing year but sometimes he still has pretty bad ones." He paused and turned to Remus' bed. "Remus had them to and me and Sirius got some nasty bruises from him, but we didn't know what his nightmares were about until like the middle of third year." He turned to look between Peter's and Frank's beds. "They never really had nightmares and the rare times that they did, we didn't have to do much of anything but throw a pillow at them. So you see, we know about nightmares."

Harry looked at all the beds and turned to look at James. "Did you ever have nightmares?"

"Of course I did, I'm human, but they never were like Remus' or Sirius' or for that matter, probably nothing like yours either." He paused and looked at Sirius' sleeping form. "You should probably go back to bed." He stood up and stretched. He ruffled Harry's already messy hair and smiled. "And if Sirius is hogging all the blankets, just rub his stomach and he gives them right up." Harry raised his eyebrow at his father as he also stood up. James grinned. "You don't want to know how I figured that out, but he isn't a mutt for nothing." He turned and headed for his bed. "Night Harry."

Harry climbed into his bed next to Sirius. "Night Dad."

---------------------------------------------------------

Everyone woke up pretty early the next morning and ate breakfast quickly. Everyone, Lily and Alice plus all the seventh year male Gryffindors, headed towards Dumbledore's office. There they met Dumbledore (sorry to point out the obvious) and he informed them that they would be flooing from his office fireplace to the Potter's living room. All brought a bag with a few necessary items. Before they all went, he also told them that they may floo from the living room fireplace between 8:00 and 8:30a.m tomorrow.

Soon enough they had all agreed and gone through the fireplace to appear in the Potter's living room. When everyone was there, they stood silently for a moment. All of them hadn't been there in a while and it was sad to be there and know that Karen and Michael weren't going to be there.

Suddenly James smiled and shouted, "Come on, we have tons to do before we can eat dinner!" He practically ran towards the kitchen. The others soon followed, with Sirius whining about how he was supposed to cook without getting hungry. As they entered the kitchen, they saw that James was already in an apron, a red and gold one, and had already set about getting ingredients and what-not. James looked up at them. "There you guys are! Time to get a cooking!"

The other Gryffindors grinned at one another and set about putting on aprons and asking James what they should do. The girls got to set the table and decorate, Sirius got the potatoes and the yams, Frank got the stuffing and rolls, Harry got the random vegetables and salad needed for tonight, Remus made the pies, which were pumpkin, apple, and raspberry, and James was with the turkey.

About an hour into it, the girls had come back and they were all laughing and joking. Another two hours and Sirius was complaining about being hungry.

"We're almost done." James said for about the thousandth time.

"But I'm hungry!" Sirius whined.

Remus turned to him and held out a whisk menacingly. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to turn you into blackberry pie. Maybe that'll shut you up."

Sirius looked taken aback. "Cranky aren't we?" Suddenly there was an evil glint in his eyes. "Or maybe it's something else…you haven't had a girl in awhile, have you?" Remus' eyes went wide and he flung the whisk at the other boys head. Sirius ducked in time and stood back up. "Yupe, I'm right!" Once again something, a wooden spoon, was thrown at his head. After Sirius gracefully ducked and stood back up, he was glaring. "Hey, that was rude!" Sirius threw his masher thing at Remus' head, which he ducked. Just as he was standing up, something warm and mushy landed with a plop on his face. Sirius smiled triumphantly. "HA HA! I win!" Everyone was laughing at the whole charade till Remus started coughing. They stopped laughing.

"Remus?" Lily asked. He just kept coughing. In a blink of an eye, Lily was behind him and performing the Heimlich. Soon enough mash potatoes came spewing forth from his mouth. He was coughing more, but at least now he could breathe.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Remus!" Sirius shouted, running to his friend. "I forgot all about how mash potatoes were out to get you!" Remus had stopped coughing and glared at Sirius. The whole trying to produce a killing stare failed miserably with mash potatoes still all over his face.

Soon enough, Remus gave up trying to murder Sirius with his glare. "It's alright…I was wondering when those bloody potatoes would come at me…I just didn't suspect that my friend would take part in their evil schemes." Remus said while wiping his face off with a towel that he was handed. He turned to Lily. "Thanks."

Lily blushed. "You're welcomed."

"I said I was sorry! I didn't remember!" Sirius said, looking defeated.

Remus sighed and chucked the towel at Sirius, which he caught. "I said it's alright. Let's just get on with cooking, shall we?" When everybody was sure that he was alright, they got back to cooking.

It was about 2:00p.m when all foods were cooked and ready to be eaten. The girls insisted on setting up the room with the food, so that the boys could be surprised. Five minutes later, Alice and Lily came into the kitchen and informed them that they could come in now. They were in awe by the room. It was decorated with red, gold, orange and brown streamers and pilgrim and Indian things all around. Apparently they had found the Thanksgiving decorations. The table was covered with two blue table clothes at the ends and a white one in the middle. All the food was set up in the middle with their dinning spots on the sides of the table.

"Wow…" James said and turned to Lily. "It's wonderful."

"Thanks Potter." Lily said, in a kind voice, and went to sit down.

"You did beautifully." Frank whispered and kissed Alice on the head.

Alice smiled. "Thank you very much." Frank then took her hand and escorted her to a seat. Soon enough everyone was sitting down. On the right closes to the door were Remus, Harry, Sirius and James. On the left to the door were Peter, Frank, Alice and Lily. Sirius was looking at the food as if he hadn't eaten in years.

"Whoa, hold it there Mr. Black." James said, grabbing Sirius by the back of his shirt collar. "We have to say grace."

"Grace. There, I said it." Sirius said. James shook his head.

Remus leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear, "We go through this every year…"

Harry snickered and Sirius turned to look at them two. "What are you telling him Remus? I hope it's nothing against my wonderful character."

"No, nothing of the sort. I'm just informing him that you need a flea bath on a regular basis." Remus replied seriously which made the rest of the group laugh.

"Fine, fine, be rude…can't we say the grace now?" Sirius asked in a pouty voice.

James nodded. "And don't forget, we have to say something were grateful for afterwards…"

"May I say it?" Sirius asked. They all looked at him surprised.

"You want to do grace?" Remus asked.

"You _never_ want to do grace!" Peter added.

"You always want to skip grace." Added James.

"Okay, fine, if you all don't want me to bloody do it, and then tell me, because I will sit here and wait for one of you to do it." Sirius replied, glaring at them.

James patted him on the back. "No, no, you can do it if you want."

"Thank you." Sirius smiled. He coughed and got a serious face on. He bowed his head and all the others followed suit. "Our Merlin, who art in Camelot, hallowed be thy name…"

"Sirius…" came a warning voice.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop fooling…" There was a pause. "Thank you for this wonderful meal, which I really want to eat, and the people who made it, my amazing friends. Thank you for James who's always there for me and sticks by me, even if we wind up in detention. Thank you for Remus who's always there to bring me down a peg or two and who'll cheer me up when I'm down. Thanks for Peter who's always willing to do whatever it takes to get whatever done. Thank you for Frank who somehow always knows the right thing to say. Thanks for Alice who always knows how to make you smile and manages to pawn her happiness off onto you. Thanks for Lily who may threaten you with bodily harm but will heal you if you even slightly complain about a stomach ache. And thank you for Harry, who brightens up any room he walks into and will do practically anything to make you happy. So basically, thanks for everyone, I don't know what I'd do without them. Bless them all, and their families. Blessed be." Sirius raised his head as did everyone else. Everyone looked at him.

"That was beautiful Sirius." Lily said.

Alice smiled. "Yes, that was really sweet."

"Wow I didn't know you had that in you." James said and patted his friend on the back. The others agreed.

"Thank you, thank you." Sirius said smiling. "Well, I grateful for all of you." He turned to James. "And what are you thankful for Jamie?"

"I'm thankful to have this special Thanksgiving dinner even if…even if my mum and dad aren't here." James said, looking to Lily.

Lily smiled and looked thoughtful. "I'm grateful that I finally got to know you all better and that you guys aren't as bad as I thought you would be."

"Thanks Lily, that was really sweet." Sirius said, in a serious voice. Lily glared at him.

"Hey, I'm thankful for being here with all of you and that we have gotten over our differences and became really good friends." Alice said who then turned to Frank.

"I'm grateful for having Alice who loves me and puts up with me." After that, Frank turned and kissed Alice on the forehead.  
Peter smiled. "I'm thankful for being here with all of you and that you all will be with me no matter what."

"I'm grateful that even though that we are in seventh year and will be parting soon, I know we will always be friends and that no matter what, we'll be there for each other." Remus smiled and turned to Harry, who looked like he was thinking really hard. After a few moments, Remus poked him on the shoulder. "Harry?"

"I'm thankful for…I'm thankful that I got to come here and met you all and if or when I go back home, at least I got know you all and that I got to feel what true love was." Harry said.

Most everyone at the table knew what he was talking about, but even though some didn't know exactly what he meant, they got the meaning. Sirius smiled and put his arms around Harry's shoulders. "I love you." He kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you too Siri, so that's why I'm going to tell you that the others are already eating." Harry replied with a smile.

Sirius' eyes went wide and he turned to see that the others _were _eating. "HEY! You can't start without me!" He practically tackled the mashed potatoes.

Everyone started to laugh and had a magnificent dinner…

---------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner was finished and the dishes cleaned, they played games till very late in the evening. So around ten o'clock, they decided that they would head to bed. Everybody had their own rooms and the girls borrowed clothes for the night.

"Okay, everyone should stay in their separate rooms for the night." James announced as they all were in the hall, saying goodnight to each other.

"Oh, and I was so hoping you were going to keep your door unlock for the night." Lily said in a less then serious tone. "Night everyone."

James' eyes went wide and watched Lily head into her room. He looked like a fish seeking air. Sirius snickered and patted him on the back. "Jamie boy, I think she was just kidding."

"No she wasn't, she wanted to sleep with me and I ruined it!" James looked about ready to commit suicide.

"I _was_ kidding!" they heard Lily shout through the door.

James pouted and glared at the others, who were trying but failing to control their laughter. "Shut up and go to sleep you conniving twits." James then stalked into his room and shut the door most of the way. But before it was totally closed, James turned around, "Goodnight everyone."

"Nighty night James." The others said and headed towards their own doors and said their pleasantries before closing their own doors.

-----------------------------------------------------------

They all woke up on time the next day and flooed into Dumbledore's office on the agreed time. The rest of the day was like any other day they had at school, but during potions, Harry was asked if he could come by after dinner, so after Harry ate dinner and convinced his friends that they had no need to wait for him, he went to see the professor. Professor Slughorn just wanted to talk to him about one of his essays or something like that. Soon enough, he was set free and headed towardsthe tower and that's where he ran into someone he hadn't seen in awhile.

"Hey Severus!" Harry said with a wide grin. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Snape produced a small smile. "No you haven't. What have you been up to, except hanging around with those Gryffindors?"

"Oh, like you're any better." Said a voice from behind Severus. Snape turned around to look and Harry's eyes went wide. The boy walking from the shadows was Sirius, maybe a bit younger and shorter hair, but he looked exactly like Sirius. Harry figured out who it was easily.

"Shut up Black. I could be saying the same for you, playing a fantasy figure for your brother so you won't get into trouble with your family." Snape replied, glaring at the younger boy.

"You're not supposed to talk about that." Black said through gritted teeth.

Harry looked at them odd. Snape sighed. "He's not going to tell anyone."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do."

"You're Santa?" Harry asked in a shocked voice. He just figured it out. "Regulus Black is Santa Claus?"

"See! Why the bloody hell did you even give him a hint?" Regulus asked.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Because you never stop talking about him or Sirius, so just talk to him now and get it over with so I don't have to listen to it anymore." Snape then turned to Harry. "Talk to him. If he doesn't, tell me." With that said, he walked away, leaving a pissed off Regulus Black and a slightly confused Harry Potter.

Harry turned to Regulus. "Are you going to talk to me?" When Regulus just glared, he shrugged. "Fine, whatever. I got to go." So Harry started walking down the hall.

"Wait!"

Harry turned around to see Regulus looking sheepish. "I'm not going to tell anyone." Harry said quietly.

"I saw you." He said.

Harry was confused. "Saw me?"

"Yeah, I saw you."

'Oh Merlin, does he mean when I came through the closet?' "When?" Harry asked.

"In the alley."

He knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "You saw me…in the alley?"

"Yeah, with Sirius."

"You saw me in the alley with Sirius?" Suddenly it came back to him…when he chased Sirius out of the candystore and cornered him. He smiled as he also remembered his conversation with him about rides. "You were there?"

"Yes…"

"Is that all you wanted to tell me? I'm not mad or anything that you saw."

Regulus sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "No, that's not all I wanted to say." He paused, seeming like he needed to collect his thoughts so Harry let him. Soon enough, he started talking again. "I never saw him so happy and I'm glad that he found someone who does make him happy. He was really never happy at home. I know you're good for him and that he loves you and I just want him to be happy, so just keep on doing what you're doing so he'll be happy."

Harry's eyes went wide. "You really love your brother, don't you?" Regulus nodded. "That's why you pretend to be Santa…"

"Yeah, because he's disowned I'm not aloud to associate with him, but…he's still my big brother who would distract mum and dad so I could run…I just wanted to give him something back."

Harry smiled. He never knew Regulus was like this. "I love him too."

Regulus looked up at him. "Good." He started to walk away. When he was about half way down the hall, he turned. "Take good care of him."

"I promise." Harry shouted back and he knew he would.


	22. Christmas Madness

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related stuff isn't mine.

Author Notes: If it isn't obvious it went from a day after Thanksgiving to Christmas Eve. Also, once again thanks for the reviews and I love you all!

**Time Slip**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Christmas Madness**

"Christmas is coming, the phoenix is getting fat. Please put a sickle in the old wizard's hat. If you haven't got a sickle, a knut will do. If you haven't got a knut that Merlin bless you!" a boy of seventeen with long black hair and ice blue eyes sang as he danced around the enormous kitchen with a hug mixing bowl. He was wearing an apron and covered from head to toe in flour. "Christmas is coming! Christmas is coming! Santa is coming! Woohoo!"

"Sirius, will you _please _come back here with that cookie dough!" a boy of about the same age with short spiky black hair and hazel eyes said with a slight laugh. He was also covered from head to toe with flour.

Sirius stopped spinning next to the only other person in the room. He looked almost like the other boy in the room, only with emerald green eyes and other few minor differences. He was no cleaner then the other two boys. "Harry!" he whined. "James' being mean to me!"

Harry started to laugh. "Well, if you'd just give him the cookie dough, we wouldn't be having this conversation would we?"

"See, the boy agrees with me!" James said and snatched the bowl from Sirius' hands.

Sirius pouted. "You two are mean, you know that?"

"Yes, actually, I do." James said as he spooned dough onto cookie sheets.

Harry looked out the window of the Potter's house to see that it was getting dark. "Sirius, if you want any cookies for Santa, you better not complain."

Sirius also looked out the window. "Fine, you're right." He smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek. "This is going to be a great Christmas, you know that?"

Harry looked up at him and smiled too. "Yeah, I know. You're here aren't you?" He turned at looked at James' back. "And you to Dad."

James turned around and smiled back. "Yeah, this will be a great Christmas. But you two should start to clean up. I'm almost done with these and I'll let you two have the bowl and spoon if you clean." This statement got them motivated. By the time they got the place cleaned, the cookies were done and the bowl and spoon licked cleaned.

"Do we get to frost and sprinkle them Papa Prongs?" Sirius asked with an innocent smile.

"Sure my boy. We'll have a field day with it." James answered and summoned frosting and sprinkles.

By the end of it, the boys were covered in more frosting and sprinkles then the cookies. "Woohoo!" Sirius shouted. "I made cookies of you two!"

"Really?" James asked in a slightly scared voice.

Harry looked at him. "What's wrong?"

James grimaced. "Have you ever seen his artist skills?" Harry shook his head. "That's because he has none."

"Hey! That is _so _not true! I am _very _artist!" Sirius shouted and held up two cookies. One was of a boy with blue hair and green candied eyes and licorice glasses. His shirt was bulky and a weird shade of green and the pants were…well, let's just say he looked like he was wearing a circus tent. The other one was of a reindeer with a bright red nose; outrageously hideous colored fur and they weren't quite sure what type of sprinkles lay underneath that all. "See, aren't they beautiful?"

"Well…their…unique." Harry said slowly.

Sirius looked at James triumphantly. "See, he likes them."

"That's because he's snogging you and since I'm not, I can tell you the truth. They're hideous! I'm not even quite sure those things are edible." James replied, taking a bit out of a cookie.

Sirius pouted and turned to Harry. "He's mean to me."

"Yes, he is." Harry replied and glared at James. "That was very rude."

"Hey, you try one of his cookies." James replied.

"Fine, maybe I will." Harry said and took one of Sirius' cookies. He took a huge bite and started to chew.

"Good aren't they?" Sirius asked.

Harry's eyes went wide and his face turned slightly green. After a moment, he swallowed. He then grabbed a frosting tube and poured about half of that in his mouth and swallowed. Finally he looked at Sirius. "Darling I love you and everything…but please, don't ever make me eat one of those cookies again. I'm not quite sure what you put in that and I really think that should be on the most radioactive list if they have one ever existed."

Sirius looked hurt. "Oh, that's mean! My cookies are _delicious!_"

"Have _you _ever eaten one?" Harry asked.

"Of course! I'm the one who always finish off my cookies." Sirius replied.

"Ah."

"'Ah' what?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

Harry looked at Sirius through his bangs. "Ah that explains a lot."

Sirius and James looked at him opened mouth, shocked that he said that. But soon enough James burst out laughing. "Oh Merlin! That was brilliant Harry!"

"Well, I thought it was mean." Sirius said.

Harry patted him on the head. "Oh, I'm sorry pookie, but it was too easy."

"Pookie?" Sirius and James asked at the same time.

Harry looked surprised. "I have _no _idea where that came from."

James and Sirius looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "He's your son." Sirius said.

"He's your lover." James replied.

"He gets it from your genes."

"He gets it from your spit."

Harry sighed and threw a handful of sprinkles at them both. "Let's just say hanging with both of you made me this way."

"Oh, so it's _our _faults now?" James asked.

"It's not our faults…let's blame Lily." Sirius replied.

"And Snape…he always has a hand in these types of things." James added.

"Oh, shut up." Harry said and stood up. "I'm going to go shower."

As Harry was heading out the door, he heard Sirius shout, "Bye Snookums!"

"Hope you have a wonderful shower Sugar Booger!" James added.

"Idiots." Harry muttered as he shut the door on their laughter.

---------------------------------------------

Harry took his time showering. He wasn't mad at them or anything; he just wanted to be alone for a while. He hadn't had any time to himself that day seeing as everyone was over that morning but only briefly to drop off gifts and whatnot. Harry smiled as he remembered what Sirius did to him that morning to wake him up…

_Flashback_

Harry woke up to having something sitting on top of him. When he managed to open his eyes, he saw that it was Sirius straddling him…all clothed and if he wanted Sirius straddling him this early in the morning he would prefer that he was wearing…less. Harry muttered something unintelligible and finally said, "Sirius, what the hell are you doing on top of me?"

Sirius smiled and kissed him. When he pulled back, he was smiling more. "Guess what?"

"What?" Harry asked trying really hard to wake up but Sirius wasn't helping any.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" he shouted.

Harry blinked at him. "And?"

"And what? It's Christmas Eve! You can't stay in bed!" Sirius replied, starting to bounce slightly. Harry growled and pushed him off him. Sirius landed on his butt at the end of the bed. He watched as Harry rolled over and covered his head with a blanket. "HARRY!" Sirius whined. Harry muttered some very not nice words. "IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! WAKE UP!" Harry replied by trying to kick him. Sirius pouted. Suddenly he got an evil look in his eyes and smiled evilly. He gripped the blankets and ripped the off.

Harry sat up and glared at Sirius, who chucked the blanket into the corner. "Sirius, if you want to keep some of your parts in tack, you better give me that blanket back."

"Nope."

"Siri-" Harry said but was cut off be Sirius kissing him again. When Sirius pulled back, he grabbed Harry's wrist and started to tug him towards the bathroom. When they got there Sirius took off Harry's t-shirt and long pants, leaving him with boxers. Harry was still slightly sleepy, but this was definitely waking him up. Sirius smiled, kissed him again andslowly walked them towards the shower stall. Harry didn't even mind that Sirius was lifting him into the tub. Suddenly Sirius pulled away and pulled a tab. Freezing cold water drenched Harry. Harry shouted and Sirius snickered. Harry quickly turned off the water and watched as Sirius dashed out the door. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BLOODY MUTT!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Sirius shouted from somewhere outside his bedroom.

_End of flashback_

Harry smiled as he turned off the shower and got out. He wrapped a towel around himself and realized that he hadn't gotten Sirius back. 'Oh well…there's more then enough time to do that.' Harry thought. He grabbed another towel and started dry his hair.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry got changed and headed towards the living room which they decorated that morning with the help of the others, though it seemed that Sirius was the one to do most of it. He really did love Christmas.

He stopped at the entrance to the living room and took it all in. There was a tree that reached a little below the ceiling and decorated in shining garland, bead, ornaments and fairy lights. On top of the tree was a brilliant star with a picture of Karen and Michael in the middle of it. Underneath it was oodles of gifts of every shape and size in every kind of wrapping paper. The rest of the room was covered in fake snow and bright other decorations. Harry turned his head to see Sirius and James both sitting in a comfy chair playing a game of wizard chess. He smiled and that's when James looked up. "Hey Harry!" James said with a grin. "We were wondering where you went to."

Sirius turned around in his seat and looked at Harry. "Yeah, you take longer in the shower then any boy or girl for that matter that I know of."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "You."

"Me?" Sirius asked.

"Yes you."

"What about me?"

"It's your fault."

"My fault? For what?"

"For the whole pookie thing."

Sirius looked shocked. "And how is that _my _fault?"

"It's your fault because I never said anything like that _before _I ate your cookie. SEE! They even rhyme! Pookie, cookie!"

Sirius looked at him oddly. "Is that what you were thinking about the whole time in the shower?"

"No."

"Okay, then don't tell us." James said.

Sirius and Harry both looked at him. "Well, I want to know what he was thinking about." Sirius said.

James shook his head and covered his ears. "Okay, go ahead."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's nothing nasty." As James started to pull his hands away, Harry continued, "I was just thinking about what Sirius did to me this morning."

"Oh Merlin, what did he do to you?" James asked.

"Threw me in the shower." Harry replied.

James looked at Sirius, who was smirking. "That was rude Paddy."

"Hey, he wouldn't get up so it was the only way I could think of." Sirius replied, looking smug.

"I could've thought of some better ones…" Harry muttered under his breath.

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh." Everything went quiet. Harry turned his gaze away from his friends and looked at the tree and the gifts.

"OH! I almost forgot!" shouted Sirius. He got up and ran towards the tree. He plopped down on his butt and rummaged through the gifts.

Harry looked at him weirdly. "What is he doing?" Harry asked, turning to James who was getting up.

"It's a tradition Harry. We each get to open one gift today on Christmas Eve and the rest tomorrow." James walked over to the tree and sat next to Sirius. Harry followed and sat on the other side of Sirius.

Sirius was smiling and pulled out three gifts. He handed a large, square box with red wrapping paper and a gold bow to James and a small, square box with silver wrapping paper and a blue bow for Harry. For himself was a little black bag with a green bow. "This is from Alice and those two are from me! Prongsie, you can open your first."

"Okay." James said and started to take off the wrapping. When that was all off, he took out another wrapped box. He started to unwrap that one. Soon that was off and he was taking out another box. He turned and glared at Sirius. "How many times did you wrap it?"

"Five." He replied.

James groaned and unwrapped the next one. Finally he got to the final one which was a slim white box. He took off the lid and moved tissue paper. James lifted up a framed picture. He smiled. It was of Lily and him on Halloween and they were dancing. He watched and smiled more when he saw that it showed them kissing. James turned to Sirius and hugged him. "Thanks."

"You're welcomed." Sirius replied and turned to Harry. "Your turn."

Harry smiled and unwrapped his. After all the wrapping was off, there laid a white box. He took off the lid and moved the tissue paper. There laid a pile of pictures. He took them out and saw that they were on top of something else. He set down the pictures and took out a black and silver flames dog collar. There was a bone shaped tag hanging down. On the front it read 'Harry'. When he flipped it over it read, 'Answers to: Harry. Owner: Sirius Black. If found please send him home to me, I'll be missing him.' Harry looked up at Sirius and smiled. "I love it."

"I was hoping so." Sirius replied and accepted the kiss Harry gave him. "And those pictures are of Halloween, so you can add them to the Black Mail book."

"Thanks."

"No problem. You better wear that." Sirius said, pointing to the collar. Harry handed it to him and Sirius put it on. "Very becoming."

James smiled. "Shouldn't you be the on wearing that?"

"But I already have so many! I thought Harry would want one." Sirius replied with a grand smile. "Now," he said, untying the ribbon on his bag, "my turn." He undid the ribbon and opened the bag. He lifted out a black leash. He looked at it oddly and took the note that was attached to the clicky part. It read, in Alice's handwriting, 'Merry Christmas Sirius! Hope you like the leash! Remus told me that you bought Harry a dog collar and I decided that you need a leash to complete the look! Have fun!'

Sirius started laughing. "Alice…you're too good." James and Harry started laughing after they read the note.

Soon it was very late and they all decided it was time to head to bed. Outside the doors, Sirius kissed Harry on the cheek. "Put those pictures away soon. And have sweet dreams."

"Same to you." Harry replied. He turned to his door. "Night James. Night Sirius."

"Nighty night Harry." James and Sirius said as they headed to their separate rooms.

When Harry got into his bedroom, he got changed and then brushed his teeth. Before Harry crawled into bed, he put his new photos away…

-----------------------------------------------

Harry woke up with a start. He was having a pleasant dream until some noise woke him up. He grabbed his glasses and looked at the clock. It read 11:54p.m. Harry groaned and looked for the source of the noise, which was still there. He turned to the window to see there was a black owl pecking at his window. Harry rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He opened the window and the owl flew in, dropping a piece of parchment in his hands. When the owl flew back out and Harry closed the window, he got a bad feeling. He slowly opened the note, which he could read from the half full moon. It read, in hurried handwriting, '_Harry, please come! They got him…I don't know how but they managed to get him here and I can't do anything! They locked me in my room! Please, help him! -R.A.B._'

Harry knew who that was but he really couldn't understand it. 'How the bloody hell could they get Sirius? The house was protected…the only way is if he came winningly, but why would he do that?' The answer came. 'They must've threatened someone…anyone Sirius loves and he would go there to save them…' Harry threw the piece of paper and tore through his room, crossed the hall and ran into Sirius'.

He saw that the bed was empty and that there was a piece of parchment on his bed. Harry ran to his bed and read the note. The four short words on the parchmentterrified him. '_Do you love him?_' You'd never think those words as scary, but you had no idea the way the Blacks could make them.

Harry got angry. They weren't going to hurt Sirius. He closed his eyes and willed himself to go to Grimmauld Place. When he opened his eyes, he was in the semi-familiar place of Sirius' old home. He didn't think that this was way too easy or anything else…all he thought about was saving Sirius.

He started running down random halls and corridors, trying to find his Sirius. He didn't notice the chime that marked the beginning of midnight. He didn't notice that the clock struck the fourth chime as he turned down a hall and saw a door with a light coming through the cracks. He didn't notice that with each heart beat, a chime went off. All he knew was that was the door he needed to go through. As he got to the door, the clock struck the tenth chime and as he grabbed the door handles and ripped it open, the clock struck the eleventh time. As he opened the door wide and ran in, on that twelfth strike, just like before, a blazing bright white light blinded him and he dashed into oblivion…


	23. Fates Fortune

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related stuff isn't mine.

Author Notes: Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry for being mean…I have a bit of a mean streak in me sometimes…

P.S. There is just one more chapter after this one!

P.S.S. Sorry it's so short...

**Time Slip**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Fates Fortune**

Harry woke up in darkness and with a pounding headache. He sat up and rubbed his temples, trying to remember why he was in there to begin with. He stood up and groped for the door handle of the door he didn't remember closing. 'You're losing your mind Potter.' Harry thought to himself as he opened the door and groaned with the bright light hit his eyes.

After the pounding in his head became just a dull pain and he could see again, he looked around and saw that he was in a familiar corridor of Grimmauld Place. 'What the hell am I doing here? Why aren't I at home?' he thought but suddenly he remembered. 'Sirius.' He wanted to kick himself for forgetting even for a moment about Sirius. 'I have to find him!' Harry thought and starting running down the hall. When he was about halfway down the hall, he was hit with a bout of de ja vu. He stopped and remembered the last time this happened. 'Oh Merlin, please say I didn't go back!' Harry prayed and ran down the hall. "SIRIUS!" Harry screamed but no one answered. He ran by portraits and doors and even windows, never even considering looking out one, to into trying to find Sirius to think properly. "SIRIUS!" he continued to yell as he made a mad dash to his room. He ripped open the door and saw that it looked exactly the way he left it and his heart started to pound. 'It's alright Harry…' he thought to himself. 'You never checked it then, so it could've always looked like this.'

Harry slammed his door and ran to Sirius' room, where he ripped opened the door. That also looked the same and he used the exact same excuse he thought of before. He slammed that door, not willing to give up. Down the hall and down the stairs Harry ran. He saw the kitchen door and heard noises. 'Please, let it be the Blacks!' he thought and ripped opened the door…

-------------------------------------------

All the heads in the room turned to look at the door that was being torn opened. There stood a boy with short, black,spiky hair and emerald green eyes…a boy that they haven't seen in a while. "Harry?" a girl about the same age with long, bushy sandy brown hair and brown eyes asked. The boy just looked around. "Harry, oh my God! Where have you been?" Hermione asked, standing up. Soon everyone else was standing up. "We've been so worried!" No one knew that Harry's heart was breaking at that moment but one man in that room.

"Harry?"

--------------------------------------------------

Harry couldn't believe it. What the hell were they doing here? He couldn't really be back, could he? He didn't _want _to be back. He knew people were talking but he couldn't hear it over the roar in his ears. 'No bloody way.' He thought.

"Harry?" a familiar voice said and he turned to see who it was. There stood someone that he'd only seen just yesterday…the only problem was that he was older…much older. "Harry, I need to talk to you." Remus said but Harry didn't care that he had to talk to him. All he wanted was Sirius back.

Suddenly he turned and ran back up the stairs. He heard chairs scraping and people getting up. He heard people following him and yelling his name, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was find that door and get back.

He ran pass his room and Sirius'. He ran pass the portraits and the doors and the windows again, going down hallways and corridors to find that door. He rounded a corner and stopped. There was the door. The door that brought him to his family and friends and Sirius. And it was slowly closing. "Oh no you don't." Harry said and ran down the hall. He reached the door handle as he heard an audible click. "NO!" He screamed and tugged at it. It wouldn't budge. He started hitting it but that didn't help any. "NO YOU BLOODY DON'T!" Harry screamed and started throwing spells at it. It still didn't do anything, so he went back to pounding it. "SIRIUS!" Harry felt arms going around his waist and others grabbing his arms. "LET GO!" he screamed but they didn't. "I NEED TO GO BACK!"

"Harry." Remus said in his ear. "Calm down…"

"I WON'T FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Harry shouted.

Suddenly he felt a cool sensation run down him and his limbs went limp. The arms left his wrist but Remus still held on to his waist. "Harry…"

"I've lost him again, haven't I?" Harry asked trying hard not to sob. 'Why?' he thought to himself. 'Why did I have to go?'

"I'm so sorry Harry." Remus said. Harry turned around and started to cry into his arms…

-------------------------------

"It has only been a week." Remus said quietly to Harry, who was sitting on the window seat in Sirius' room. It had been about an hour since he broke down and now he was sitting in Sirius' old room, listening to Remus tell him what happen. "You disappeared last Friday and that's when I remembered well, you visiting."

"What happened to him?" Harry asked, not looking at Remus, but out the window.

Remus took a deep breath and he knew what 'him' Harry was talking about. There was only one 'him' important to Harry at the moment. "He told us that he heard you yell his name and so he ran to find you. The last thing saw was you disappearing through that very same door you were just pounding. He said that he tried to open it but it wouldn't budge."

"Did his family hurt him?"

Remus shook his head and realized Harry still wasn't looking at him. "No, Sirius was barely there himself when he heard you. After you disappeared, he returned home to see if he was hallucinating, but no, your bed was empty and he found the note. James woke up to having Sirius screaming at him that you disappeared. When James realized you were absolutely gone, he tried to comfort him, but he just wasn't having that. They didn't even open gifts or anything the next day. James just owled us later that day and told us what happened. We came and well…we weren't the happiest people in the world."

"What happened after that?"

"James and Lily got married and had you. Sirius was greatly cheered by the fact that you were born and he was the greatest Godfather ever." Remus paused. "That was until Peter betrayed us and he had to leave you. I knew that Sirius couldn't have done anything wrong but I couldn't vouch for him."

"But how does that work?" Harry asked turning from the window to look at Remus briefly. "You said you didn't remember me till just last Friday, but you say Sirius was greatly cheered by the fact that I was born, meaning you guys remembered then."

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. "I've been thinking about that all week. The best that I can come up with is that both pasts, the one with you and the one without you, bled into each other or we did live separate pasts, but you leaving made me remember my other past. Or even that we were made to forget while Sirius was in Azkaban and I was alone and you leaving triggered the memory."

Harry turned back to him. "Then why didn't Dumbledore remember?"

Remus snorted. "Do you think even if he _did _remember, he would ruin what was supposed to happen by reminding us?" Harry shook his head and looked back out the window. Remus' heart went out to him. So much had happened to him.

Harry could hear Remus move from the bed and walk towards the door. He heard him open a drawer and close it again. He could hear Remus walk towards him. "This is for you." Remus said and put something in Harry's lap. Harry looked down and bit his lip, tears swelling in his eyes. There, in his lap, was an old, worn, very much loved teddy bear with a worn leather jacket and a pierced left ear. Harry smiled slightly as he turned it over and saw the very familiar red heart with silver wings tattoo on its butt.

"Snuffle-Wuffles." Harry said simply with a slight choke.

"Yes, Sirius' beloved teddy bear. I took the liberty, after I remembered, to go to the vault where we stored all your stuff and bring it back here. The unwrapped Christmas gifts were in there too and anything else you got. There was also all of Sirius' stuff he wanted to give you in there too, with Snuffles among them. It all in your room." Remus smiled sadly and bent down so he was even with Harry. "I'm so sorry Harry…"

"It's not your fault." Harry said and turned to him. "I never did tell you how much I love you, have I?" Remus looked shocked. "I've been kind of mean like that, haven't I?"

"It's alright Harry."

Harry smiled slightly and hugged Remus. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." he said and hugged him back. Finally he stood up and headed towards the door. When Remus got there, he turned around to Harry, who was hugging the bear and looking out the window. "I'll bring your stuff in here, alright?" Harry nodded and Remus left.

------------------------------------------------------

It has been a month since Harry came back. In that month Harry had looked through all his stuff that they left him, which was a lot and even made himself open his Christmas gifts. Harry had also gotten very little sleep and had to be told to eat. He would walk the halls at night, trying to see if the door would open for him again, but he couldn't find it. Harry had also worn all of his clothes and Sirius' old ones.

It was very late and Harry was sitting in Sirius' window seat, Snuffle-Wuffles in his arms, a quilt Lily made him for that Christmas around his lap and Sirius' dark blue hoodie on. Today he had finally found the Black Mail book but hadn't been able to look at it. He took a breath and put the key that was in his hand into the lock. It opened and Harry opened the pages. There was a piece of paper on the front cover with writing. He picked it up and read it. '_You will find true love but lose it just as soon as you get it._' So this was Sirius' fortune cookie that he wouldn't tell. 'That was stupid Sirius…you should've told me…' Harry thought as he crumpled it up and was about to throw it when he stopped himself and uncrumpled it. He wanted to keep ever little bit of Sirius with him.

Harry looked down and the pages and said, "Sirius is God." The once blank pages turned to pages full of moving pictures. Tears fell down his face as he looked at them all. When he got to the final pictures and turned to the back, a small piece of paper fell out. Harry looked at it oddly and picked it up. He flipped it and saw that it was blank of both sides. Suddenly he remembered why it was in there…it was _his _blank fortune cookie. He stared at it, trying to figure it out. Harry turned quickly and summoned a quill and a pot of ink. He quickly dunk the quill in the ink, his heart filling with hope. Harry remembered that he could write _anything _he wanted on it and it would come true, and the thing he wanted most was Sirius.

He put the quill to the paper and wrote clearly…_You will get your Sirius back_. Harry looked at the words and then looked up around the room. Nothing happened…nothing changed…his Sirius still wasn't there. He bit his lip. 'Why didn't it work? I did what I was told to do!' Harry turned, closed his eyes and a single tear dropped onto the paper.

The words started to glow faintly, but Harry didn't notice…he wasn't looking. He curled up in himself, smushing Snuffles and the Black Mail book to his chest. 'Why didn't it bloody work? I wrote what I wanted…I was clear…I don't think it could've been any simpler…'

"Harry?" a voice questioned from somewhere in the room.

Harry slowly lifted his head and looked into the room. There, standing in the middle of the room, was the boy that he had been missing. "Sirius?" Harry asked hopefully.

Sirius looked at Harry sitting on the window seat, wearing the same hoodie he himself was wearing. He looked around the room and saw the pile of stuff. He turned back and looked at Harry. "I'm here, aren't I?" Harry nodded. Sirius smiled and started jumping. "YES!" He stopped jumping and looked at Harry again. He said in a somber voice, "I've missed you so much Harry."

"I've missed you too."

They looked at each other, to shock to move. Suddenly Sirius burst out laughing. "Harry get your arse over here and give me a kiss!" Harry jumped up and ran over into his arms, more then willing to do just that…

--------------------------------------------------

Remus smiled softly when he opened Harry's door the next morning to check on his, only to find that a young Sirius and Harry curled up together on the bed, holding one another. "Good…" Remus said softly and gently closed the door…


	24. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related what-nots are not mine.

Author Notes: Hmmm…thank you all for reviewing and reading this story to the end. I'm sorry the last chapter went by so quickly, it's just I was rushing because I didn't want rabid reviewers on my hands, so I wrote it quickly. I'll probably rewrite it someday, but for the moment it will do, so that's why some of it probably doesn't make sense…actually it made sense in my mind, but my mind works differently then most…Oh yes, lets say some things changed since the past was different, like Snape didn't kill Dumbledore, Draco didn't turn dark, Remus is DADA teacher and Harry's going back to seventh year. How does that sound? Good I hope…

**Time Slip**

**Epilogue **

"I can't believe I was friends with Harry Potter." Snape said with a groan at his seat at the head table.

McGonagall smirked from her seat next to him. "Ah come now, it's not _that _bad." Snape turned and glared at her which just made her smirk all the more.

"And that's not even the worse of it. That blasted Black had to come back." Snape said with a sneer and turned to look at the Gryffindor table. There you could see that two boys with black hair were surrounded by a group of admiring people.

The man on the other side of Snape rolled his eyes. "Sirius isn't so bad."

Snape glared at him. "Well, Lupin, that's because he was your friend."

"So? Harry was also my friend and he didn't turn out so bad either." Remus pointed out.

"Leave me alone." Snape said in a voice close to a growl. "This shouldn't even be possible."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Haven't we already gone over this with Dumbledore? It's possible because there are so many different dimensions with so many different pasts that three had bled into each other, so we have memories of those three? The one where Harry never went to the past, one where Harry came and met everyone and one where Sirius disappeared soon after Harry. It's quite logically."

Snape and McGonagall looked at him. "You have a strange sense of what's logically, Lupin." Severus said.

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry knew that they were talking about him up there on the head table but he didn't care. It was actually quite amusing that Professor Snape kept avoiding him and denying that he was ever friends with Harry Potter, but everyone knew that he was. Harry turned and smiled at his friends, Hermione and Ron, who were busy bickering about something or other. Finally Harry turned and smiled at his Sirius, who was talking with others from Gryffindor. His heart did a summersault when Sirius looked at him from the corner of his eyes and winked.

It had only been about two months since his wish had come true and Sirius showed up but that really didn't matter. All that mattered was that Sirius was here now, going to school with him and enjoying life with him. This Sirius, his Sirius, remembered ever single life that happened, just like anyone else it affected. Harry knew at some point he was going to have to keep Sirius somewhere, somewhere safe, while he went off and defeated Voldemort. He wasn't about to lose Sirius again but he knew he was going to put up a fight because Harry knew Sirius didn't want him to go by himself to take on probably the evilest villain the wizarding world has ever known. But at the moment everything was as it should be. Sirius and himself going to school and living like normal wizard teenagers.

"Hey Buttercup." Sirius said and poked Harry in the side. Harry looked at him and smiled. "I'm still as distracting as ever I see."

Harry wrinkled his nose at him and stuck his tongue out. "Quite calling me those names. It's Harry, not Buttercup."

"Oh Lovely, I just love calling you those names though." Sirius replied. Harry smiled. He really didn't care what Sirius called him, he just liked to complain to him. Sirius smiled back. Suddenly Sirius grabbed his hand and tugged him up with him. Sirius started to drag him down the aisle.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he aloud the other boy to drag him.

Sirius turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "Where do you think were going?"

"The dorms?"

Sirius smirked and rolled his eyes. "I was thinking somewhere where others couldn't disturb us."

"I like your way of thinking Mr. Black."

"So do I Darling, so do I."

They were almost out the door when a familiar voice stopped them. "Mr. Black. Mr. Potter. I need to see you in my office."

Sirius groaned and stopped. "Damn, I was so close to getting a quick shag in before Potions."

Harry gaped at him and smacked his shoulder. "You're a bloody pig, you know that?"

"You love me for it."

Harry very well couldn't deny it so he decided to ignore him and answer the one talking. "Yes Professor Dumbledore. We'll meet you in your office."

As they walked out the entrance and towards Dumbledore's office, Sirius smirked and asked very seriously, "Do you think we could snog before Dumbledore shows up?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't want to give him a heart attack, so just keep it in your pants for a little while longer."

"What ever he has to say better be worth it."

--------------------------------------------------------

"You're not going." Harry said seriously.

"Yes I am." Sirius replied, just as seriously.

Sirius and Harry glared at each other in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had just informed them that Voldemort was on the move and Harry had to go get ready for the war. "You are _not _going with me Sirius." Harry said, crossing his arms and glaring at him.

"If you're going, then I'm going."

"I don't want you to go."

"And why not?"

"I don't want to bloody lose you again!"

"Oh, and like I can't say the same thing about you!"

Sirius and Harry glared at each other from there seats in front of Dumbledore's desk. Suddenly Harry turned to Albus. "Tell him he can't come."

"You can't bring him into this!" Sirius shouted.

"I can and I will. You remember the last time you came to help me! You fell behind the veil and I never got to see you again…until now! And I don't want to lose you again."

Sirius rolled his eyes but before he could say anything, Dumbledore spoke up. "Would you like my opinion about this?"

"Yes." Harry shouted.

"No." Sirius shouted, just as loud.

"I think that Sirius should make his own choice." Dumbledore said calmly.

"YES! YOU GO PROFESSOR!" Sirius shouted as he jumped from his chair.

"NO, NO, NO PROFESSOR! You were supposed to tell him he couldn't come!" Harry shouted as he jumped up from his chair.

"Well Harry, it _is _his life, so I think that he should be able to choose what he wants to do with it." Dumbledore said soothingly to Harry.

Harry turned and looked at the smug Sirius. "It's not fair. I don't get a choice in the matter of me fighting, so I should at least get a choice in the matter of Sirius fighting."  
Sirius' smug look disappeared. "I'm sorry Harry, but if you're risking your life then I'm not going to sit by idly and do nothing while you could be killed!" Sirius walked over and hugged Harry. "I love you, so I'm going to come to make sure you're alright."

Harry buried his head in Sirius shirt and wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist. "I love you too…that's why I don't want you to come."

Sirius laid his head on top of Harry's. "I'm truly sorry, but it's just not me to let you go off and fight without me."

Harry smiled and looked up at him. "I know…I was just hoping, you know?"

"I know." Sirius said with a nod and kissed him. When he pulled away, he smirked. "Besides it will be good to have another Marauder on your side…it'll be two against one now."

Harry smiled and turned to Dumbledore. "So when do we leave?"

"Within the week."

-------------------------------------------------

_One year later…_

"Sirius?" a boy of eighteen with black hair and emerald green eyes shouted curiously through the hall of Grimmauld Place. "Sirius, where are you?" He walked stealthy through the halls as the war had taught him to do. He looked until he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He knew that the war had ended, but no matter what, he still wouldn't be able to do anything without thinking that it was a Deatheater on the other side making the noise. He slowly pulled out his wand and quietly walked to the door and pulled open the door.

"Hey Harry!" the one making the noises shouted. Harry smiled, relieved, and put backed his wand back.

"There you are Sirius!" Harry shouted happily and looked over his boyfriend. Sirius looked exactly as he had before the war except that there was a faint scar going from his hair line, over his eyes left eye and down his cheek. He also had more scars over his body, but were currently covered until later tonight. "Why didn't you answer me when I called out?"

Sirius smiled and munched on a chocolate covered pretzel. "I decided to let you sneak up on me."

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. "Now what if I decided to throw a curse at you?"

"I would've ducked and covered." Sirius replied cheerfully and walked over to Harry. When he got there he put his hands on Harry's waist and looked down at him. "But you wouldn't have thrown anything at me, because you wouldn't want to mar this beautiful body of mine."

"No, I guess I wouldn't have." He replied and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. When he pulled back, he smiled. "I'm glad you came out of it with only a few scars."

Sirius grinned and started to pull Harry closer to him. "Though I did hear that you went berserk when nobody knew where I went that one time."

Harry glared at him. "Hey, you would've gone crazy too if you didn't know where I was at all times."

Sirius nodded and pulled him tight to him. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I love you." He started to nibble on his ear.

Harry smiled and started to kiss Sirius' neck. "I love you too."

Sirius pulled back and smirked. "So when are we going to start on that baby we wanted?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Haven't we decided to adopt?"

"We can still try you know."

"Haven't we been doing that a lot lately?"

"So? I think a baby Harry and a baby Sirius would benefit the world."  
"I think that we would go crazy if we had to raise a Sirius Jr."

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "What about a Harry Jr.?"

Harry smirked and pulled away from his lovers embrace. He started to walk out the door. When he got there, he turned around. "I was a good baby, unlike you. I don't know if I could handle another Sirius."

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "It wouldn't just be another me! It would be part me and part you. Don't you wonder what that would be like?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah I do. So are you coming or not?"

Sirius quickly followed Harry out the door. "Do you even need to ask?"

"Didn't think I had to."

**-End-**

------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: WOHOO! I'm DONE! I'm so happy that I actually completed it! I know, I kind of wanted the story to go on a bit longer, but it's ended! But you all are probably happy to realize this story could go on longer if I wanted it to be. There are two story plots that could go on from this story…one about the war and one about their kids, but at the moment I have to finish another story for my friend Emmy or she'll kill me. I've already gotten three chapters typed of that story, but I kind of need to figure out where that story is headed before I post it…

Anyways, thanks to all who read, reviewed and waited patiently for this story to finish! I love you all and want to thank you all! THANK YOU to…

Black Sheep, **Dakana Warrior, **Prongs, **Sir Gawain of Camelot, **Hana, **AzureStar, **where-my-heart-resides, **ellieo, **Metamorphmagusgirl, **ME, **Bookwrm17, **QuidditchGal89, **Lil' Evil Bitch, **siarh, **Prongsidoo, **Moony, **lulu, **Kara Adar, **A Mad Phoenix, **VampireCat, **amourelle, **froggiesrcool, **Gywnn-Potter, **Lady Starlight so kiss my ass, **wouldnt you like to know, **EvilPlotBunnyBella, **xxStarDreamerxx, **Gweneviere-Oxford, **Lee, **Togie, **lauren, **FirePrincessofSlytherin16, **animegurl088, **Siri, **ambereyes2873, **The Female Nerd, **Salazar Slytherin's Heir, **vampiressofbleedinghearts, **moreisrequired, **y53aerbfn, **Adilus, **qussiegal5, **insanechildfanfic, **Ilana Starr, **Von, **ILikeCows, **MoonlightGoddess08, Domina Malfoy, **Honey, **Seri, **JadeLilyMalfoy, **angeltread, **2NiteItBeginz, **TheBonnie, **omega-slytherin, **Jemma Blackwell, **vampyreice, **Marauding-Moonbabe, **TheGodfatheroftheBoyWhoLived, **Twice987, **sami1010220, **ewchy, **GabrielaHP, **yoda, **UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE, **Sam, **Isshin, **ProphecyProtector, **plz update soon…., **Adnexus, **Idril831, **sbc, **alalsid, **pretty-hate-machine13, **Dark Angel's Blue Fire, **Shadow315, **Wing-Zero-Deathscythe-Hell, **darktigeress, **Female half-breed, **Padfoot n' Moony, **somerandomchick, **Wolflady, **Little Elflet, **Neori, **Opium, **fields of daisy, **FrequencyQueen, **Nadia Greenleaf, **cyanideyoudrank, **Priestess of Silvanus, **Dray-Marie, **slayerstoryguy, **tonya K, **Morgan B. Potter, **dutch, **Never Odd or eveN, Salazar Slytherin Snakes, **amanda lupin, **Sass, **marina-potter, **fairylights73, **Amara159, **hittocerebattosai, **imakeeper, **Aamaya, **SeriousSiriusFan, **legaldruglover, **brightsidetolife, **elly, **lilyeyes27, **Nina, **Zalika, **Toki Mirage, **Homicidal Virgin, **smittyloveshpfic, **animewolfgurl, **Shadow, **anonymous, **gryfinndorseeker452, **Artemis, **GinnylovesHarry, **lady shadowsinger, **Fear of Apathy, **lizzy, **Chi Hingeshi, **IritIlan, **looneyli, **diamondphoenix, **Rational Lunacy, **running at night, **Cloudface.

Also thanks to all who reviewed privately…I'm sorry I'm not putting your names up…I'm a lazy person, but I thank you all the same! Also thanks to all who will review in the future! Love you all! Hope to write a new story soon and hope for you all read it!


End file.
